Little Stone of Secrets
by LadyLuna-chan
Summary: Kagome never expected her peaceful collage life would be so exciting however after saving someone's life from almost being cut short she cant help but investigate the mysteries Order of Tama Knights which she has been told to stay far away from.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Okay first of all I just want to throw it out there that sadly I in no way shape or form own Inu Yasha or any of the characters. And for any of you who think "me spell good" its all lies! Its all thanks to my wonderful friends Shoroie & Rami for there mad editing skills that your not pulling your hair out so be thankful to them! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter One**

Jaded is an ugly word but now days, who isn't a little. High school was hell but whose wasn't? Don't get me wrong, I'm aware there were those, oh so lucky few, who have had an awesome experiences and I'm not too proud to admit I'm slightly jealous of them. However, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger or in this case…. Jaded.

Collage, on the other hand, was a whole new battle field or so I hoped. I sent out my collage application letters to the University of California in San Diego, Shikon Tama University, Harvard University, Yale University, and Stanford University along with a whole random other semi-good psychology schools. Okay, so maybe those last three on the list where a pipe dream but boy, what a pipe dream it was!

I already knew which school I was going to end up going to. Not only was Shikon Tama University the next couple towns over from my dear sweet home town, but it also was the one offering me a full academic scholarship. Also the biggest plus of them all, who can argue with being able to go to attend the same school as your best friend? However, with every little car beep she sent my way trying to hurry me out of my home so we could head to the collage and check things out was going to end in homicide.

"Kagome Higurashi! I swear if you don't move your butt and make Sango stop honking, I'm going to end both of your lives!" Aunt Kaede yelled from down the stairs. "And I really don't want to have to explain to Karen why I killed her daughter."

Laughing, I jumped down the last couple of steps to the hard wooden floor "We are on similar dark paths, my master!" I shouted as I grabbed my purse under the slumbering, fat tabby. "Diet," I silently mouthed to Buyo, who in return, lazily opened his eyes and glared at me. Quickly, I ran up to my aunt giving her a quick peck on the cheek before dashing out the house towards Sango's Subaru outback. As I buckled myself in I could see her eyes slightly bugging as we pulled away from my house.

"Damn it, Kagome! We were suppose to leave at nine O'clock not nine-fifteen!" she growled between her clenched teeth.

"I'm sowwy, Sanggi," I whined with my best puppy dog eyes.

"I hate you."

My smile widened, "Awww, why I hate you, too, sweet heart," I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before settling back into my seat and checking my cell phone so it would stop vibrating.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you for another four or so years," she growled as she looked at me from the corner of her eye. "Who texted you?"

"Oh, it's Jak saying we're suppose to meet him at the campus instead of his apartment because he had business he had to take care of," I replied as I chewed on my bottom lip. "He says, Inu Yasha's going to be there, too but he promises to be on his best behavior."

She snickered, "Yah right. How many summers ago has that baka Inu been coming to spend the summer with Jakotsu and when has he ever 'behaved?' I mean, I know his family has some money but that doesn't excuse how he treats you and so help me, if he calls you wench one more time…."

"Let me guess," I said interrupting her train of thought, "Pow! Right in the kisser!" I wiggled my eyebrow, "or perhaps straight to the moon?"

"Exactly."

The rest of the car ride was filled with silence as Sango drove and I texted various people including both Jak and Inu Yasha who had yet to respond to me. The asses. My eyes lifted from my cell to the large sign that read, "Welcome to Crescent Falls." As we slowly drove through the town following the signs leading to the prestige's Shikon Tama University, I mumbled to myself as I watch the expensive looking houses we passed by them, "Sango, I don't think where in Sunnydale, anymore."

"Only took us 30 minutes." Sango said proudly as we pulled into an open parking space.

"Yes, as you speeding the whole way hear ya psycho"

"Oh, whatever. Where are we suppose to meet our dear queen?"

"Um, I think the cafeteria is what he said last night."

She linked her arm with mine and pointed to the sky with the other, "To the cafeteria, Jeeves!" As we slowly started our journey to find the damn cafeteria, we took in the beautiful surroundings before completely, by accident, stumbled into the very place they where searching for. Slowly, I ran my eyes over the large open space that could easily fit my house into until a glint of silver colored hair caught my attention. Snugly tucked into a alcove in the wall of the cafeteria. 'Oh, Inu Yasha. You make this too easy for me' I thought smugly to myself as I detached myself from Sango and quickly snuck up on him before reaching from behind him and covering his eye's with my hands and whispering into his elf-like ear. 'Wait. elf like ear?' my mind screamed.

Sesshomaru's POV

I sighed to myself, which was something I would never allow people to bare witness. However, even though most women, in this school, already know to stay away from me even if they didn't realize it they were smart enough to keep their distance. However, there was still a large amount of females, who just insisted on testing my patience. Finally, I had been able to loose the hoard. I slightly stiffened as I felt someone creeping up from behind me. I took a tentative sniff and found the person to be obviously female. "Fantastic," I said in a low enough growl that a ningen ear wouldn't be able to pick it up. I thought I'd finally escaped those vile creatures trying to rape me.

On second sniff I noticed it wasn't a scent I had scented before which was rare because I made it a point to memorize them all. 'She must be a freshman,' I thought to myself as I felt her press her chest into my back as her hands moved to cover my eyes while moving her mouth to my ear. She whispered, "You've been a bad puppy don't you know its only polite to return text messages? You ass." I could feel her body stiffen as soon as the words left her mouth. 'She smells delicious.' Even with the smell of fear creeping into her scent I could still smell her light cherry blossom fragrance mixed with the scent of fresh rain. One word floated to mind 'enticing.'

I raked my eyes slowly over her form. She was 5'5 maybe with a small curvy frame. Her hair was a deep black which shone blue in the light and waive which came down to the middle of her back. Her eye's where light brown which, as I looked into them, seemed to be changing into hazel and green. She was defiantly what would be considered attractive, in at least, ningen terms. Unlike most people, she knew how to dress. Her shirt was form fitting without being too tight. Which could also be said for the pants she was wearing, they weren't low enough to give a passing stranger enough view of what kind of underwear she was wearing. Shaking my head, I tried to clear my mind, 'I better put a end to her female ningen lust over me before I end up with, yet, another stalker. However, maybe, spending a night of undeniable passion together wouldn't be so bad,' I thought cockily.

Kagome's POV

'Shit, shit and more shit' I screamed in my mind over and over. I quickly removed my hands from his eyes and stepped away from the stranger I had just attacked and gasped. I felt a clawed hand grab my wrist and gasped as the person turned to have his sun kissed, golden eyes lock onto me. He had long silver hair like Inu Yasha's even though the full demon's hair was bone straight. Along with the fact, he had demonic markings on his face as where Inu Yasha only had his puppy dog ears which adorned the top of his head.

"I'm sorry!" I really don't know what made me more nervous the fact his face was emotionless as stone or the intensity of his eyes. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else," I blurted out, feeling my whole face become red.

"That's alright. I am someone else," his deep masculine voice responded. "And I would hope that there isn't going to be a student, attending this school, randomly go attaching themselves to complete strangers," his eye's slightly shimmered with something that was almost…amusement.

My heart stopped. That ass was making fun of me. "You're making fun of me," I said quietly as my eyes narrowed into a glare.

"What if I am? What would you have to complain about?" he took the thumb of his hand that was holding my wrist and rubbed small circles into the pulse of my wrist all the while still holding the same, emotionless expression. "You should be honored, ningen. Usually, I wouldn't even allow something, as disgusting as you, to touch me let alone have the honor of being touched by me."

There was a slow and steady fire building in side of me. I could feel it starting to turn into rage. "Let go of me, please."

"Why Tashio, my man! Playing with a new toy?" one male asked as his two lackies lurked behind him, chuckling.

"Not really," was the silver haired ass' only reply. He still had yet to let go of my wrist. "Is there something you want, Koga?" he asked while looking at him with a bored expression.

"Aww, don't be like that, Sesshomaru. I just wanted to come over and meet your lady friend is all," The male, who was known as Koga, took a sniff of the air before smiling. "She smelt so good I could smell her across the room."

Panic flickered through my mind as Koga's eyes raked over my form and seemed to be amused at my predicament. Taking a large breath, slowed my breathing, I was going over the options in my mind. Sango was going to be pissed at me.

"SANGO, I WANT YOU TO MEET MY NEW FRIENDS!" I screamed causing the demons around me to both wince and look at the direction of my friend. I slipped the silver ring off of my ring finger before closing my eyes then concentrating on the ball of purple string. Power is swirling inside of me. Slowly, I picked a single threat of power and sent it through my body towards where my wrist was being held and forced it there until I heard him gasp in surprise. He loosen his hold, long enough for me to wrench my hand away before stumbling into a chest.

Looking up, I locked eyes with a pair of very familiar golden eyes. "Inu Yasha!" I cried in happiness as I hugged him before I was pulled away by Sango. I hug her as I felt her hand slip into my pocket and replace the ring back to its previous location.

"Well, its just like you, Kaggie, to make a splash before school's even started," Jakotsu laughed as he tucked me into his side with his arm around my shoulders. "Have these beasts been being mean to you?" his hand cupped my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.

I looked out the corner of my eye and could swear, every male in the near area, was glaring. "Umm, nope. Perfect gentlemen but for you, Mr. Late-Pants, you owe Sango and I both lunch."

"Whatever, stupid wench," Inu Yasha murmured.

I slid myself away from Jak and sauntered over to Inu Yasha, making sure to add a little extra sway to my full hips. "Inu Yasha," I whispered seductively causing him to lean down towards me. "BAKA!" I screamed causing the white fluffy ears on his head to flatten as I took my foot and kicked him as hard as I could in his shin.

Jakotsu burst out laughing as I walked as straight as I could linking my arms through both Jak's and Sango's arms. I tried not to make a noticeable limp. "I think, I broke my damn toe."

Sesshomaru's POV

My eyes drifted back and forth between the seared flesh of my hand and the retreating, limping figure securely tucked between Jakotsu, I assumed to be her friend and Sango, who she yelled for. The flesh quickly healed. However, what would not heal was the anger I felt. Some little ningen, bitch had been able to bring even the tiniest amount of harm to me, but something wasn't right. Taking a deep scenting breath, he searched her scent for some small amount of power to explain how she had been able to do what she had did.

"Hey, mutt-face! Who's the fine, looking, piece of ass with the queer?" Koga asked as he looked over his shoulder at the table they had decided to sit at.

"She ain't a piece of ass, you fuck-face!" Inu Yasha growled. "She's Kagome Higurashi!"

'Kagome Higurashi, he says? I'll have to make a mental note for that,' I thought as I looked away so they thought I was completely ignoring their presence. I listened to their conversation, gathering what information I could about the little slip of a women. She made the biggest mistake in her life without even understanding she had done so.

Listening in, I learned a few other interesting things about her, such as she lived in a small town, about a hour away, called Sunnydale. She was waiting for her apartment to be approved by the school for her and Sango to move in. Apparently, both of them had received full rides, however, instead of just staying in the dorms on campus, which would be completely paid for, they wanted to have the money for a two bedroom apartment then they would cover the rest of the rent themselves.

"She seemed awfully, chummy with you, half breed," one of Koga's followers, named Ginta, thought out loud. "How do you know her?"

"My parents always given me the choice to either stay in this hell hole with that bastard-of-a-brother."

"Half-brother, mutt." I growled interrupting him.

"Don't remind me," he snarled back before continuing "Anyways, given the choice of playing nice with 'Lord Fluffy Ass' or getting to go spend my summers with Jakotsu and his best friend, Kagome Higurashi."

"MIROKU!" a voice shrieked causing everyone to turn and watch as the midnight, black haired girl jump up from the table. She was sitting at and launched herself into the male human's arms.

"Let me guess, Miroku, was kind enough to accompany you during the summer?" Koga said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't you?" he replied smirking before heading over to the other group.

Koga switched the weight of his body from one leg to the other as he rubbed his ears. "She's too loud," he grumbled "I know what I could use to gag her with to shut her up, though," he said smirking at his idea.

"Maybe you should learn to be more respectful?" I said low enough only for a demon's ear to pick up before adding a warning growl.

"Just an idea," he said holding up his hands as he backed away before pivoting on his heels and heading out of the cafeteria.

I couldn't help but shake my head at the thought of just getting on Koga's case for what he said. I was thinking very similar thoughts not to long ago. Can you say 'hypocrite?' I amused myself.

Kagome's POV

"It really hurts," I whimpered into my arms as I had my head resting against the table. "How is it fair that it hurt me more than him?"

"That's what happens when you pick fights with demons, darling," Jakotsu said soothingly as he rubbed small circles into the small of my back with his hand. "And its best not to anger Sesshomaru. He's known to not play well with others."

"Fuck him! He's an ass, anyways," I practically purred as he continued rubbing my back. "Good god, if you weren't gay, I'd be all over you."

Leaning over he murmured into my ear, "For you I could be."

I laughed. "Ya, fo' sure , Jak."

A shadow moved over my light source. "Are you seducing people, again with your wild charms?" I looked up with a glare having my own hazel eyes meet with a pair of amethyst colored eyes. He had shoulder length dark brown hair that was tied into a pony tail at the nap of his neck. He was wearing a black fitted shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

"MIROKU!" I shrieked jumping up from the table launching myself into his open waiting arms and he lifted me in his arms. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!" I questioned resting me hands on both sides of his face.

"And what a shame it is that it has been so long, Miss Kagome," he said softly as he lowered me to the floor until my feet touched.

A pair of arms circled around my torso and grabbed me from behind pulling me back against a warm well built chest "Hands off, lecher!" Inu Yasha snarled before stiffening as my heart sped up as fear creped its way across my mind. "Ssshhhh! Kagome, it's alright," he lightly growled as he nuzzled his face into the side of my neck until my heart rate went back to normal exactly like he had so many other times.

"Way to go, Inu Yasha," Sango said angrily as she dug through my purse pulling out a pill bottle, opening it and taking out a little white pill which she handed to me followed by a water bottle.

"I'm fine guys, really," I lied plastering my best fake smile across my face. "I just was surprised. Hello, being the freak I am, I can't even take little surprises, now can I?"

"Pill," Sango repeated staring at me.

"Alright, alright," I slipped the pill and gulped it down. "There. Everyone happy?"

Sango's eyes snapped to meet Inu Yasha's. He took a tentative sniff of my neck before nodding his head back to Sango. She waved her hand dismissively in the air and placed the bottle back in the purse.

"Can we get to the tour portion of this fun filled event, now?" I questioned slipping out of Inu Yasha's arms, grabbing my purse as I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot impatiently, trying to my best annoyed expression.

Sango stood shaking her head before tossing out the trash and picking up her own purse. "Whore," she laughed as she linked her arm with mine.

"And you're a slut" I giggled, winking at her and broke out of my annoyed expression. We walked out of the cafeteria with Jakotsu, Miroku, and Inu Yasha as they led us towards the main building where Jak said the tour would officially begin.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Authors Note:

Okay so I just want to say thanks to the 6 people who signed up for story alerts it makes me feel very loved! However if you really want to make me feel loved REVIEW! Also I want to thank Shoroie and Rami my good buddies for editing yet another chapter!

**Chapter Two**

Jakotsu walked us to the front building. I slid my cell out of my pocket checking the time and if I had any texts.

"Alright, you better prepare yourselves because I've been practicing," Jak said in a mock-serious tone and wiggled one of his eyebrows at us. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are proud to have you taken and interest in our fine collage. Tama offers students a classic, liberal arts campus that blends beauty with contemporary facilities, modern technologies, and historic buildings. Take a stroll along the well-groomed, beautifully landscaped paths of our campus and you'll find why students describe it as the perfect place to strike a balance between the academic, the professional, the social, and the personal."

I slipped my cell back to the pocket and clapped my hands together. "Very good Jak! That sounds very professional!"

"Please hold all questions to the end of the speech," he chided.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, using one hand to zip my lips and throw the key away as we walked to another building, "Penrose Library."

"Funny, you smart ass," he laughed to himself before speaking again. "Anyways, some of the major points of this school are the Tashio Reading Room within the state-of-the-art Penrose Library, open 24/7, which exemplifies Tama's dedication to learning and achievement."

Inu Yasha hooted, "That's right! Go, dad!" he said sarcastically and affectively annoying me to the point of jabbing him right in the rib cage with my elbow. We walked to another building before he started again.

"We recently had our Hall of Science remodeled thanks to the Tashio family's generous donation to our school. Anyway, the research laboratories, in the Hall of Science, is designed for more affective collaboration between the students and professors," Jak explained

"See that over there, Kagome?" Miroku asked, pointing at the solar panels on the roofs of the building. "Tama is, now, more environmentally friendly with its heating and cooling systems, which exemplify Tama's environmental ethic thanks to Mrs. Tashio."

"Nice," I murmured a little flustered. 'I knew Inu and his family had money however, I had no idea it was this fricken much' I gasped to myself before looking over to Sango and seeing the same thoughts crossing her mind.

"The Reid Campus Center is a gathering place for the entire Shikan Tama community and is a specially popular destination to hang out. This is, also, where students may rent sports equipment from the Outdoor Program rental office housed there, or you can sign up for community service opportunities through the Center for Community Service. However, if you keep breaking the equipment, they may not rent to you, anymore!"

"I'm a growing demon. What can I say?" Inu Yasha said in defense as he rested his chin on the top of my head sighing in boredom.

"Naughty puppy," I giggled as we followed Jak to another building.

"Okay, so, this set of extremely, large buildings are the art buildings," He explained. "This is where they decided it would be best place to put the venues for art and cultural events such as Hoshi Joy Theatre, Kuro Hall concert auditorium, and Banryu Art Gallery."

I raised my hand which earned a eye role from Jak, "Yes, Kagome?"

"Let me get this straight, the library is named after the Tashio family?"

"Yep," Inu Yasha sighed as he flicked a piece of dirt from out of under his claw.

"So, the theatre is named after Miroku's family and the art gallery is named after your family Jak?" I asked slightly bewildered.

Miroku slightly stiffened, "You knew, we came from well off families," he responded.

Sango's eye's slightly bulged, "Not this much, we didn't!" she countered.

"It does answer some questions I had, though," I said thoughtfully as I tapped my finger against my chin. "I was wondering, how Inu Yasha got accepted here. However, I guess, it's not to hard to see when your dad owns a good portion of it, is it?" I said cracking up as he fake punched me in the arm. "Sorry, I had to! Anyway, on with the tour."

"Now, this is what I'm talking about!" Inu Yasha hollered as he picked me up swinging me across his shoulder as he ran to the middle of a large clear field before setting me back down. "This is where all the action happens, baby!"

Jak and the rest of the group, finally, caught up. "Damn you, Inu Yasha! Not all of us have your speed!" Sango said in her best Inu Yasha type growl.

"Anyways," Jak said interrupting the yelling match. "This is the, centrally, located Shikan Field, home to the college's intramural sports competition, in which 75 percent of Tama students participate in many activities. As a Taman , you'll spend many a sunny afternoons here, studying, sunbathing, playing Ultimate Frisbee, pick-up soccer, football, or volleyball, or simply hanging out with your friends. Unless, you're Miroku then you will enjoy your free time running from the female population trying to kill you."

"I'm just a poor misunderstood soul!" he said dramatically holding his hands over his heart.

"I know, you live such a hard life," I said in a sympathetic tone before giving him a playful shove, "Like my ass."

silver

"Well, if you insist," he said going in for the grope. "Ooww!" he wined as he rubbed the spot on his head where Sango's purse made impact.

"It's what you get for being a pervert!" She yelled. I smiled to myself it had been along time since the two of them had gotten to spend time together.

Jak finished the tour by showing us where the normal freshman would reside and the rest of the dorms. I had to remind him the term "normal" was all relative!

After finishing the tour, we had decided to go and show the apartment, we would be renting, to the guys. As it turned out, they were still dealing with the carpet and wouldn't be able to move in till after the first week of school was over. Now, in a pissy mood, we sat in the living room to Jakotsu's two bedroom apartment which he shared with his half brother, Bankotsu. Currently, I was laying sprawled out on the couch with my head resting on Inu Yasha's lap and feet across Jak's lap. It was hard to decide who had done the decoration for the room because it defiantly came across with a strong male feel to it but it was done tastefully so I decided it was done by Jak with Bank in mind, as a peace offering.

"FOOD!" I demanded. "Where the hell is he and what's taking him so long?"

"Me thinkth you spendth to much timeth with Inu Yasha," Jak said as he lazily ran his finger up and down my ankle. Just then, the door flung open revealing a tall demon with cream colored skin. He had long, black hair that was braided in the back just like every other time she had seen him.

"It might be one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life," I said flinging myself off the sofa.

"I know, I am but no reason to drool over me so openly," he said huskily as I approached him.

"I'd watch your fingers," Inu Yasha warned as I snapped the pizza box's out of his hand, ran back to the sofa, setting the box's on the coffee table before opening one and scarfing down a couple slices of pizza.

I felt everyone's eyes on me. "What?" I questioned as I used a napkin to wipe my mouth.

"Where does it all go?" Sango complained.

"To my ass," I stood up and wiggled it at everyone "See, isn't it the most gigantic and enormous ass you've ever seen?" I said laughing.

"I think it's proportional," Sesshomaru replied stepping in the doorway.

"Sesshomaru, what the fuck are you doing here?" Inu Yasha screamed standing up from the sofa.

"I assume the same as you, half breed, but with better manners," He emotionlessly spat back. Everyone in the room went silent as the two brothers glared at each other. Now, I could understand the stories Inu Yasha and Miroku had told me about Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha getting into physical altercations. Which meant, if this continued, Inu Yasha would be the one to lose.

"This is ridicules," I reasoned moving so I was standing between them as Miroku made a grab for my wrist trying to keep me away. "Inu Yasha, tonight is about making me happy so I don't want any fighting. If Sesshomaru agrees, to put aside the mud flinging. Why can't he stay and we all eat?"

"Feh, I ain't the one who's not going to be able to knock the snot nosed, shit out for one night."

I turned locking eye's with him before lowering them after realizing the signal of challenge it sent. "Sesshomaru, will you please set aside your differences for the evening?"

"I will not have some ningen tell me what to do," he seethed.

"I understand that, Lord Sesshomaru, however you did just say that you had been raised with better manners?"

"Hn," was his only reply before entering and closing the door behind him. He took a seat on the sofa where Inu Yasha had been sitting.

Sighing, I walked into the kitchen and handing everyone a plate. I had to take a steady breath before handing Sesshomaru his plate. There was just something about how he looked at me, almost like a predator stalking its prey. I asked everyone what they wanted to drink before heading back to the kitchen. I returned with the combinations of pop for Inu Yasha, Sango Jak and myself as well as water for Miroku, Sesshomaru and Bankotsu.

The love seat had Sango and Miroku and even though the sofa can comfortably seat four people. However, with one of those people being Sesshomaru that left room for three people. Sesshomaru sat on end of the sofa and Jak and Bank sat at the other end. Inu Yasha sat on the floor, criss crossed, gnawing on a piece of pizza. Slowly, I looked back and forth, trying to choose between the comfortable open space on the sofa or the hard floor before deciding.

Sesshomaru's POV

I'm willing to admit that under normal circumstances I would rather have my arm chopped off than, willingly, spend an afternoon with the half breed. However, when Bankotsu let it slip that the curios, little creature. Kagome. would be there, I found my self agreeing to come. As soon as we entered, I watched, amused as the little creature had snatched up the pizza before wolfing it down. She should have disgusted me but it only seemed to amuse me further. I couldn't comprehend the thought of her having a "gigantic and enormous ass." However, as I watched her shake it I could think of how perfect it was. How it would feel wonderful to use it as a sheath. 'That's disgusting to think!' I scolded my thoughts, 'She's nothing but a filthy ningen!'

As I had entered the apartment her brown eyes widened, slightly in shock, as she saw me. It pleased me to bring this reaction out of her and if it wasn't so beneath me ,I would have smiled in pleasure. Of course, the mutt had to open his trap, affectively ruining my good mood.

"Sesshomaru, what the fuck are you doing here?" Inu Yasha screamed standing up from the sofa glaring at me.

"I assume the same as you half breed but with better manners," I retorted slightly shocked as the little creature wiggled her wrist out of the monks hand and positioned her self between the mutt and I. It was either and extremely brave move or extremely stupid one.

"This is ridicules," she tried reasoning. She had reminded the mutt that tonight was for her and apparently she dident wish for me to end his worthless life on this particular occasion. My ears perked at the sound of my name "so if Sesshomaru agrees to put aside the mud flinging why can't he stay and we all eat?"

"Feh, I ain't the one who's not going to be able to knock the snot nosed, shit out for one night," Inu Yasha spat out.

She turned locking eyes with me before lowering them after, apparently, realizing the signal of challenge it sent. "Sesshomaru, will you please set aside your differences for the evening?"

I bristled at the thought of having a worthless, ningen telling me what I, Sesshomaru Tashio, future lord of the west, would do. "I will not have some ningen tell me what to do"

Suddenly she slightly craned her neck to the side exposing it to me in and act of unconscious submitting not that any one else had probably noticed. "I understand that, Lord Sesshomaru, however, you did just say that you had been raised with better manners?"

My eye's widened a fraction of an inch before returning to normal. This little vixen was well trained in demon protocol to the level she did it subconsciously, now, that was interesting.

"Hn" I replied before entering and closing the door behind me as I took a seat on the sofa where the mutt had been sitting before. 'She had impeccable manners for a ningen,' I thought to myself as she retrieved plates and refreshments for the group. Yet, again, I find myself fascinated with the little creature as her eyes darted between the open seat beside me and the hard floor. Her eyes going from hazel to green in her deep thought. 'What will you do, now?' my mind amused itself as my eyes stalked her movements. She took a deep breath causing her chest to rise and fall before sitting on the sofa next to me with her plate of pizza.

After she sat, the conversations had returned to what they had been before we had entered. The Sango girl was complaining about not wanting to have to drive home and how Kagome was useless because, apparently, she fell asleep while in the car. Apparently, that also included while she was driving. The rest of them where reminiscing about the past.

"What are you looking at, ningen?" I asked feeling her eyes on me.

"You haven't touched your pizza, at all," she pointed out as she took another small nibble of her own.

"Hn," I growled feeling everyone turn to look at me.

"You don't like it?" she asked, "We have other kinds."

"It's fine," I said icily.

She paused, taking a sip of her pop, "is it that you're not properly trained in 'how to eat ningen food?' " she asked innocently as she held her own piece of pizza in the air as she continued to stare at me.

I could smell the scent of anxiety fill the room from her friends who were worried for her. Was she mentally retarded and couldn't comprehend what everyone else in the room knew or did she just like playing with fire? Reaching over, I grabbed the wrist of the hand holding her pizza and brought it towards me and took a large bite out of it, smirking as her face dropped and I released her wrist.

"That's mine, you ass!" she said in a cute little human type growl.

Kagome's POV

I know you shouldn't play with fire unless you want to get burned but with him just sitting there, in all his demonic superiority, was pissing me off. He hadn't even touched the pizza Bankotsu had been kind enough to buy for us. Let's face it, pizza doesn't just grow on trees.

"What are you looking at, ningen?" he questioned.

"You haven't touched your pizza, at all," I pointed out taking a small nibble of my pizza.

"Hn"

"You don't like?" I asked, "We have other kinds."

"It's fine," he said icily. No doubted, trying to get me to shut up. However, he, obviously, didn't know who he was dealing with.

I paused taking a sip of my pop as a evil thought snaked its way through my mind, "Is it that you're not properly trained in 'how to eat ningen food?' " I asked as innocently as I could. I yelped in surprise as he grabbed my wrist for the second time that day and managed to eat my whole slice of pizza in one bite.

I laughed on the inside. 'So, the great, Sesshomaru Tashio, has a sense of humor?' "That's mine, you ass!" I growled before bursting out laughing causing Sesshomaru to slightly smirk. "Who would have thought, emotion could show on that marble face of yours?"

The rest of the evening went smoothly enough with the Sango smacking Miroku every time his hands wondered off any where they were not suppose to be. I giggled as I watched Sango and Miroku. I was sitting on Inu Yasha's lap, where he had pulled me after I "fed" Sesshomaru as he glared at him. After deciding it was time to head home, we said our goodbyes before heading to the car. We would be seeing them in a week when school started up, anyway. Sango and I walked down into the Subaru waving Jak off as he stood on her balcony watching us till we were safely into the car. Once, seated and buckled up, I fell to sleep as I watched the open highway pass before my eyes. 'I think, this year might not be so bad,' I thought to my self.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Authors Note:

So as always I send out much love to both Shoroie and Rami not only for there great editing skills but also for the moral support and willingness to kick my ass when I get lazy and don't even want to turn on my computer. Another special thanks I want to send out would be to my wonderful readers who actually take the time to read my story! I hope you enjoy! Read & Review ppl LOL ^_^

**Chapter Three**

The school was just as beautiful every time I see it. Even though the structures were all the same color of aged light yellow. Combined with all the ivy climbing the school, the structures had a kind of "old world" enduring charm to it. Some how, it just made my heart warm being here. Inu Yasha's silver ford mustang powered the parking lot and made it's way towards us.

"Morning ladies," Inu Yasha and Miroku both called in greeting as they got out of the car and walked over to us.

Miroku's eyes came to rest on Sango's right hand. "Sango, are you alright?" he said startled as he checked the bite mark. "What happened?" he questioned.

Her eyes slightly bulged, "She fucking bit me," she said as she shook her finger at me before pulling it back as I glared at her. "Do we really have to go through this every time you have to start at a new school?"

"Come on, Kagome, you're a big brave bear!" I sighed and shook trying to ease the stress from my shoulders. "Big strong bear," I repeated again.

"Is she alright?" Inu Yasha asked cocking his head to the side and stared at me. "Kagome, you know you can't actually attend classes unless you remove yourself from the car," he said sarcastically.

"Go to hell," I snarled as I unbuckled my seat belt. "Big brave bear, big brave bear, big grave bear."

Inu Yasha impatiently tapped his foot "The hell with this!" he yelled as he scooped me out of the passengers seat of Sango's car making sure to keep his hands away from my mouth and flung me carefully over his shoulder. "Sango, grab her bag and, for god sake's, make sure you lock the car so the 'Big Brave Bear' doesn't book it back into hibernation."

My eyes widened in horror as I went completely still. Everyone that happened to be in the parking lot stopped what they where doing and stared at us. "Inu Yasha, so help me, if you don't put me down this very instant I'm going to murder you in your sleep!" I hissed as I pounded my fists into his back with the very likelihood it was going to hurt me a lot more, in the long run, then him. 'I HATE DEMONES!' I seethed in my mind. "Come on, put me down! I'll be good!"

"Like hell," he snorted "Besides, I kind of like the view," and just to prove his point gave my ass a slight pat.

"Sango," I called pleading to her to rescue me.

"YOU BIT ME!" was her only reply as she shouldered my school bag and walked ahead with Miroku.

Inu Yasha chuckled as he jogged to catch up with them before falling in stride all the while carrying me as if I was weightless. It became apparent that all my thrashing was worthless so I took solace in pulling his hair. It was from a different angle then what I had seen before but I could tell when we had entered the cafeteria. Plus it smelled of heavenly scents of food. As if on cue my stomach growled.

"Now, I'm going to put you down but I don't want you trying anything funny. Okay?" he said cautiously. "You don't think she's going to try to bite me, to do you, Sango?"

I swear I could feel her roll her eyes, "I highly doubt that she tends to be single minded and she hasn't eat anything yet, today."

My eyes narrowed into little slits as Inu Yasha held me for a few more seconds while thinking things over before I felt his hands move to my waist and carefully lower me to the floor. "Better?" he asked.

I swiftly kicked Inu Yasha in the shin with as much force as I could. "Much better." I smirked smugly as Inu Yasha hissed in pain. I limped over to the counter and grabbed a plate and pilled a couple pancakes, three sausage links and a apple onto it before grabbing a orange juice from the walk in refrigerator.

"Hiya!" I said greeting the cashier "My friend, Inu Yasha Tashio, over there said he was treating me to day so just add this to his bill. Thanks!"

I sighed as I continued walking. Maybe, I shouldn't have turned down Miroku's help in finding my philosophy class? Boy, was I ever lost. Taking out the school map I had sketched out from memory, I stared at it trying to get my bearings. A hand shot out and snatched it away.

"Can I have that back?" I growled looking up staring at a beautiful demoness. She had sharp looking dark blue eyes. Her black hair was long and shiny. She was flanked by two snotty looking girls who where glaring at me.

The paper drifted to the ground, in pieces as the demoness tore it. "No, I don't think you can," she wiped her hands on her True Religion designer jeansbefore laughing and walking away.

"Oops," one of the lackeys said as she body checked me as she walked by.

"And, yet, she wonders why I'm a little apprehensive about going to new schools," I said aloud as I bent over to pick up my school bag the incredible she hulk had knocked off my shoulder.

"Umm, excuse me?"

"What?" I snapped as I looked up meeting eyes with a pair of soft brown eyes. Her hand was out stretched towards me holding my cell phone. She had shoulder length dark brown shiny hair and beautiful light brown skin "I'm sorry," I said shaking my head in shame as I took my cell phone back.

"It's all right. It's Kaguya's joy in life to bring misfortune to others," she said smiling kindly at me.

"Yah, but on the plus side the one with short, brown hair pined up had a great future ahead of her as a line backer," I said jokingly.

"That Kagura does" she said softly with a sad smile as she nervously looked around. "You look a little lost. Is there any way I can help?"

"Know any good caves to hibernate in?" I said laughing at the private joke.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked with a confused look.

Giggling I shook my head "I'm sorry but do you know where Philosophy with…"

"Mr. Shaw?" I nodded. "Yah. I'll take you there. It's on my way." We walked a little further until she stopped and gestured to the door she was standing by. "Here ya go. Have a good class," she said with her million watt smile again before turning and scurrying down the hall towards her own class.

I walked into the class and signed in frustration at the fact all the tables looked full. Taking a further scan I finally noticed a table with only one person sitting at it. No wonder, the vibes he was sending off were enough to send any sane person running the opposite direction. 'However, desperate times call for desperate measures,' I reasoned with myself.

Sesshomaru's POV

I almost smirked as the light, cherry blossom fragrance mixed with a hint of rain, floated in the room. Except, it seemed to be catching several others, as well as Youkai's attention. Her eyes searched the room over, briefly landing on me before searching on it wasn't hard to guess what she was looking for.

"Why, Sesshomaru Tashio, aren't you looking spiffy this fine day," she said in greeting as she sat in the seat next to me. "Terrorizing the local village people, I take it?"

"Hn" was my only respond as I took in her attire. Today, she was wearing a light purple tank top with a short cropped denim jacket over it and a tan peasant skirt and a pair of purple flip flops to pull the whole look together. As to the reason, I was paying so much attention to what she was wearing but it still baffled me. All I know for now is, I happened to find her entertaining. So, why not indulge myself in this little pre-doomed creature's existence while it lasted?

I heard a soft grunt as a female student marched her way up to our table. "Uh-oh, I think I'm the one stirring up the local village folk, now."

"Hiya, Sesshy!" she practically purred while leaning over the table giving me a view of the great twin, plastic mountains, barely covered by her stretch t-shirt. I couldn't help but see an image of her with a tail wagging for me, excitedly. 'Disgusting,' my eyes narrowed before looking away and ignoring her presence.

She gulped before turning on Kagome and glared. "And who said you could sit there?"

She innocently looked around her before taking her finger and pointing to herself, "Who me?"

"Yes, you!"

Kagome grabbed her purse. "I'm, so over this," she made a move to get up and my hand rested on her knee stopping her. Her eyes snapped to my hand and back up to my face.

"Actually, I kind of like this spot," setting her purse back down, she turned and glared at Kagura.

"Know what I think?"

"Actually, honey, no, I don't and I really don't care. How about you, Sesshomaru?"

Kagura's eyes widened in shock. "Sesshomaru, are you going to let that, bitch, talk to me like that?"

"Hn" was my only response at I carefully watched Kagome go from a gentle kitten to a cat with its claws out.

"Oh snap! Guess that means you have to go. Bye-bye, now," her lips pulled up into a smirk. "That means, you go away, now." Turning on her heels, Kagura quickly ran off in retreat.

Slowly, I removed my hand from her knee as she settled back into the chair. I was surprised she didn't mention any thing about what had just happened. She just leaned back and shrugged out of her jacket revealing a dark blue and purple bruise covering her shoulder.

"What happened?" I brought my hand to her shoulder and gently ran my thumb over the bruised skin.

"Huh? This must be a parting gift," her eyes darted over to Kagura. "The 'incredible hulk' over there, rammed me earlier but it's all good. How about we just keep this between the two of us?"

"Hn" I felt a twinge of and unfamiliar emotion.

Kagome's POV

Jakotsu was leaning against the wall, next to my philosophy class, looking upset about something as I walked into the hallway with Sesshomaru next to me.

"Hiya, Jak! What's wrong? Are you alright?" It was a stupid question. Really, there was something obviously wrong. The look in his eyes told me that much.

He locked his eyes with me and gave me a smile that didn't quite make it to his eyes before looking at Sesshomaru and scowling. "It's nothing, Kag's. I was just talking to my brother."

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine, I ran into Sango and she said you had philosophy with Shaw so I thought I'd come get you and walk you to your Physical Geography class."

"Oh ya, sure! That would be great, let me just say bye to Sesshomaru, first," turning I waved good bye before practically being dragged off. "Alright, will you tell me what's wrong, now?" I yelled as I dug my heels in making us come to a stop.

His eyes softened as he looked at me. "Just do me a favor and stay away from him, alright?" brushing his lips across my forehead before pressing his forehead to mine.

"You mean Sesshomaru? Why?"

"It's nothing. Come on, lets get you to class," he walked right next to me and seemed to be shooting dirty looks at anyone who happened to walk to close by us. I kept shooting him questioning looks that he decided to ignore.

I found a seat in the front row and waved Jak off before checking to see why my cell was vibrating. Apparently, I had a text from Inu Yasha and Sango. I decided to reply to Inu Yasha's text first:

"Kag's I'm sry about being a bake earlier! We gud? - Inu

Yah we gud! - Kag

U alright seemed kind of out of it this morn? - Inu

I'm gud prom! g2g t2u l8tz - Kag

Now on to Sango.

Jak looking 4 u. seems worried. - Sango

Ya big bro all ready found me. C u lunch - Kags"

I growled, okay, once or twice. It was an accident but that was the forth, god damn, time someone had stepped on my toe's. 'Ignore them and they will go away,' grabbing a pen out of my purse, I opened my sketch book and started doodling till the professor showed up. Shooting up right, I turned and glared "What are you, five years old?"

He let go of my pony tail. "Having a tough day, are you?" his bright blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he smiled at me with a wolf-like grin.

"Nope, it's been a fantastic day," I went back to drawing the elaborate circles into a Celtic knot design. The seat beside me moved back as the wolf, Youkai sat down in it.

"We met a couple weeks ago, in the cafeteria," he snatched my sketch book off the table and flipped through a couple pages looking at the art in it. "Not bad. By the way, my name's Koga. Koga Wolf."

"Oh, umm, I'm Kag-"

His eyes scanned my body. "Kagome Higurashi, but then, again, who doesn't know you, by now?"

My eye's narrowed "I'm sorry, what?"

Moving his hand up to my bruised shoulder, he gave it a slight squeeze through the denim jacket. I gasped in pain as I bit my bottom lip. "You're not an idiot so I'll give it to you that you understand that demons have heightened senses," he released my shoulder, "So, you should understand when the muscle fibers and connective tissue underneath the skin are crushed by someone striking you. When this occurs, blood from the ruptured capillaries near the skin's surface escapes by leaking out under the skin. With no place to go, the blood gets trapped, forming a red or purplish mark that's tender when you touch it or as its better known as a bruise."

"And what exactly are you trying to say, Koga?"

Sitting up, he stretched. "Just wondering how the bruise is. That's all Kagome," he sauntered off.

After my encounter with Koga, the rest of geography went well enough. It was easy to see I was going to really like taking this class. Even though, I hated his name, I was really going to like Mr. DeBunce as a teacher. Gathering my things up, I walked to the cafeteria to meet up with Sango, get something to eat and I only got pushed into the wall 5 times by various demons. Hanyou's, with the occasional human joining in on the fun. 'Hmm, karma check: have I been doing anything really bad, lately?'

Sango snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Kagome, have you heard a thing I've said to you, space cadet?"

"I'm sorry. What where you saying?" I said with my best apologetic smile.

Her smile widened. "I was just trying to tell you how great this place is. It's way better then high school. I'm having a really great time."

I used my fork to push the salad around on my plate. "I'm happy for you, Sanggie."

Her eyes softened, "Kagome, just give this place a chance before you decide you hate it," she gently grasped my hand from across the table. "I'm sure you'll just love it, given the chance."

I sighed, "You really like it!" insert fake smile as I got up from the table. "Well, I'm sure you're right. I'm going to love it here, given it some time. Now, come on! Time for art!"

Art turned out to be the only class I had really been able to enjoy. I was, actually, able to relax as I sat between Sango and Miroku. It was weird. No one seemed to, accidentally, step on my toes or bump into me. However, no matter how much I enjoyed it, I couldn't wait for that sweet car ride home. I wanted to be far, far away from this place. Up until this point I couldn't wait for the weekend to get here so we could move into the apartment but, now, I was actually dreading it.

"Can you say, 'pathetic'?"

Sango took her eyes off the road and looked at me, "Did you say something Kag's?"

I smiled, "Nope, not a word."

Side note - I really want to give a very special thanks to both birdy22 (who hold a special place in my heart! Thanks for your continued support!) and LovesDepp(I hope you enjoyed your more to read ^_^). I LOVE REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note - A thanks to the always wonderful Shoroie & Rami! I hope you enjoy and remember review! Why? It makes me happy LOL ^_^!

The rest of the week was, sadly, more the same of the first day even with Jakotsu walking me to and from my classes. People still managed to trip me, step on my feet or push me into the wall. At least, while I was with the other freshman, no one picked on me. However, it was really getting to the point where I couldn't ignore it. No one was being physical enough to actually cause me another bruise which was great. The first one was still as brightly colored as when I had gotten it. I was slowly getting to know the ever so, annoying, Koga Wolf, who even though he didn't sit next to me anymore, he was ever present in the seat behind me.

"Is my scent unpleasant to demons?" my fingers gently turned the page of the physical geography book I was reading.

He chuckled, "Hardly."

"Am I a bad person?" I could feel my eyes fill with unshed tears that had been building over the week.

He gently twirled the tips of my hair around his finger, "I would think it more likely that it was, in fact, the opposite."

"Why aren't you treating me like everyone else is?"

"It doesn't suit my purpose."

I turned around in my seat so I was facing him. "And what exactly is your purpose, Koga?"

Resting his chin on the top of his hand as he stared at me, "You're the first women, I've really, felt was worthy."

My eyes narrowed at him, "Worthy of what?"

"To be my woman, of course!" he replied with a wolfish grin.

My heart squeezed painfully in my chest, "That's too bad," a sad little smile pulled its way onto my lips.

"And why, pray tell, is that?"

"I don't date!" I quickly grabbed my stuff as the clock ticked from 9:59 to 10:00. I rushed into the hallway as the unshed tears finally escaped.

A hand snacked itself around my arm. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Jakotsu asked pulling me towards him with a confused look.

"Why have you been so weird, lately?" I pulled my arm free as his face fell and he frowned.

"Yeah, that's kind of what I thought," I glared at him. "I'll tell you mine when you tell me yours," and with that I stomped off acting like a five year old and proud of it.

It was Friday, so I only had physical geography and art. I should go meet Sango for lunch, I wasn't hungry and with how upset and…. I didn't really know what I was feeling but I was lashing out at anyone who happen to be near by. Take, poor Jakotsu. He came to walk me to lunch and I acted that way. Sighing disgusted with myself, I walked out the door to get some fresh air. I walked to the Subaru and kicked the tire then remembering it was locked. "Perfect," a gleam of black caught my attention from the side of my vision. Turning to look at it, I found I was staring at a beauty of a motorcycle. As I walked over I ran my hand over the seat and smiled. 'It's beautiful.'

"What are you doing?"

I jumped and pulled my hand off the seat as my heart pounded in away in my chest. "Oh. Hi, Sesshomaru!"

His unnerving eyes stalked my form as he switched his helmet from one clawed hand to the other, "Let me guess, you saw something shiny and just had to touch it."

"Actually, I was watching the 'Calagary Motorcycle Show' a couple weeks ago and they showed their demo of the Kawasaki Ninja 650Rthat you have right here," I smiled. "My dad was really into motorcycles but his was just a classic Harley Davison but it was a beauty."

"Hn"

Patting the seat with my hand I smiled even wider, "However, I'm surly aware it got nothing on this beast, bet it rides like a dream."

"You would be correct," he brushed past me and straddled the bike setting the helmet on the handle before pulling his hair back into a pony tail managing to look regal the entire time.

"Well, guess I'll be seeing you," I turned to head back into the school

"Woman!" he wait till I turned towards him and tossed his helmet at me, "Get on."

"What!"

He put the keys in the ignition bringing the monster to life, "I don't repeat myself, girl!"

'What kind of a fucking idiot wouldn't get on the back of that bike?' my mind screamed at me as I ran my fingers over the smooth surface of the helmet. "I have art at noon."

"You'll be back in time."

Adrenalin pumped through my system as I secured the helmet and jumped on to the back of the roaring monster sitting behind, perhaps an even more dangerous monster. I rested my hands on his hips.

"Hold on tight," he warned as we slowly drove out of the parking lot.

"I'm holding on tight enough! Jeez!"

A smirk appeared on his lips as he gassed it and we flew down the road. Instinctively, my legs clenched to the motorcycle and my arms wrapped securely around Sesshomaru's abdomen. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I clung to him and I pressed my chest into his back.

'Today, was defiantly a good day to be wearing jeans.' I mused to myself. My heart stopped as we passed the last of the houses and headed into forest which coincided with the switch in speed from 60 mph to 90. There was no communication between us but it was a comfortable silence. My body's instinct took over and I clung harder to him burying my nose into his back and deeply inhaled. To say he smelt good would be the understatement of the century! It was a fresh woodsy scent that was all his own and reminded me of the times I'd camped out in the forest. However, there was another smell covering that one that was more prominent of some sort of green tea scent that was driving me a little wild.

We drove for awhile longer before he turned off the main road and took a dirt road still going as fast as he had been. He, finally, started to slow down as we approached a clearing.

"Oh my," I gasped as I took in the whole picture. The bike slowed to a complete stop and he cut the engine. We both dismounted the bike and walked over by the water. There was a beautiful large two story log type cabin house with a wrap around porch. There was a boat house and dock by the crystal blue lake. "What is this?"

"it's the Tashio cabin. Inu Yasha's mother, Izayoi, had it built with her own money for us, Tashio men, to come together to reconnect or at least that was her hope."

Bending over, I dipped my hand into the water. "is that admiration, I hear, for a human, in your voice, Sesshomaru Tashio?"

He snorted, "I give what is has earned and nothing more."

"Interesting," standing up I wiped my hands on my pants. I was slightly startled when a pair of clawed hands came up and cupped my face forcing me to look into his bright golden orbs that I was positive, if I wasn't careful, I could become permanently trapped in those eyes for the rest of my life.

"Why where you crying in the parking lot?" he questioned bringing his face inches from my face which meant he had to bend down some.

"Stubbed my toe," came out as a whisper.

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips. "Liar!"

'_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low'_

Sango's ringtone screamed from my pocket as I dug my cell out and clicked the talk button. "Hey, Sango, what's up?" I disentangled myself from Sesshomaru, trying to get my brain back into working order.

"What's up you? She has the nerve to ask me?" she said angrily.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's see, where to begin? There's the fact that you never showed up for lunch, you blew up at poor Jakotsu, who looks heart broken or how about the fact that art started and I haven't even got as much as a text letting me know 'what's up'!" her voice slightly broke, "The last time, you did this shit I almost lost you, Kagome Higurashi, you know what that did to us all!"

I slowly chewed on my bottom lip as guilt sunk into my gut, "I know, I'm sorry but I'm safe and fine!" sighing as I blew a strand of hair out of my face. "I probably won't make it back in time for me being in class to actually count for anything so I'll meet you at the Subaru when you get out."

"And Jakotsu?"

"I will talk to him as soon as I get back to school!"

" 'Back to school?' Wait! Hold on! Where are you and who are you with?"

"I'm with Franando, my Mexican lover, having lots and lots of unprotected sex," I said sarcastically. "See you in a little while," pushing the end button I slid it back into my pocket and turned to face a smirking Sesshomaru.

"Franando?" he asked raising a silver eyebrow.

My cheeks tinted red. "Don't ask. Come on, you need to get me back to the campus, that is unless you're not a demon of your word," now it was my turn to smirk. 'In your face! Hehehe!' Hoping off the back of the motorcycle, I unfastened the helmet and reached up sliding it on his head before loosening the strap to his size and clicking it together. With a smile, I waved him off before walking off.

Grabbing my cell I checked the time it was 12:30 which meant Jakotsu was out of class. I dialed his number from memory and listened to it ring until his slightly feminine voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jak! Where are you, right now? I kind of want to talk, if that's alright?" I chewed slowly on my bottom lip which always was my nervous tell.

"I'm by the tranquility pound, near the library."

That made sense I could hear the running water in the background. "Alright, be there in a few."

"Oh, no," Kaguya and her two followers, Kagura and Tsubaki, surrounded me after knocking me on my ass. "We knocked the little human over."

"Oh, how I've missed this. It's been too long, we really need to do this more often," I sat up brushing the dirt off my ass. "It's been a whole day, Kaguya. I was worried something horrible happened to you like you grew a conscious."

"Is this before or after you where on all fours, begging for it from both the Tashio brothers?" She smirked "So, who's better? Sesshomaru or Inu Yasha?"

I checked the time on my cell "Oh, they're both just fantastic. You should give it a try sometime but, really, ladies as much as a treat this is for me, I gotta go."

"Sesshomaru, would never touch an ugly, human whore like you!" Kagura yelled as she lunged at me with her hand raised to strike me.

"KAGURA!" Kaguya snarled causing Kagura to stop and stare at her. "You know, we're not allowed to physically attack her. Come on, that's enough for today."

Growling Kagura turned and followed the others as they walked away, "Damn Knights of Tama," she cursed under her breath.

'Knights of Tama?' I watched them walk until they where out of sight. "What the heck is that?" I shook my head and turned and continued to my destination where I found Jakotsu sitting on a bench, looking in deep thought. His black shaggy hair hung loosely in front of his face covering his deep chocolate eyes. Walking up behind the bench, I hugged him from behind and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"When I was just a little girl, I asked my mother, what will I be?" taking his hand I pressed it to my face, "Will I be pretty? Will I be rich?"

"Whatever will be, will be," his voice slightly cracked as he tugged me to sit next to him on the bench "The future's not ours to see."

"I'm sorry, Jak. I shouldn't have been such an ass to you. It's just I've been having a tough time, lately. However, you've been with me the whole time, helping me in your own way so that's all I can ask from you."

Clutching my hand in his, he gave it a slight squeeze. "Kagome, I love you!"

"Aaawww, honey. I love you, too. You're like my brother or better yet, my sister," I smiled warmly at him. "My sister with way better fashion sense than I will ever posses."

"Kago…"

I turned away from him as I heard someone cry out in pain then followed by laughter. "What was that?" grabbing my bag I made my way to where I heard the commotion coming from and saw a very skinny little orange haired kitsune demon curled in to a ball as three larger demons kicked at it.

My mind went blank as I saw them kicking the innocent, little fellow who only stayed tightly curled in a ball and shook. "What the hell are you doing?" I screamed as I slipped the silver ring of my finger, before going, inside myself and pulling a string of power out sent it blasting at the demon's sending them flying backwards. "LEAVE!" my eye's glowed purple as more strands of power started to unfurl from the tightly coiled ball causing power to start whipping around me.

Jakotsu stood in front of me locking eyes with me as he slowly pried the ring out of my right hand and slid it slowly back onto the ring finger of my left hand before pulling me into a crushing hug and nuzzling his nose into my neck whisperingly soothingly to me.

"Kagome, they're gone. There's no more danger," he waited a couple minutes until my heart beat came back to normal before letting me go.

My mind came back into focus and I stared at Jak, "Did I hurt anyone?"

"No!" he said reassuringly.

I smiled before turning and walking over to the orange haired kitsune who was still curled into a ball. Bending over I touched his hair gently causing him to flinch. Slowly, I ran my hands through his thick hair until he stopped shaking and looked up at with mine with bright, tear filled, green eyes.

"Hi, there! They're gone, you're safe, now," offering him my hand I slowly helped him stand up. "Are you hurt?"

He dusted himself off and shook his head no, that he was fine. "Thank you," he quietly squeaked.

"Don't even mention it. I'm Kagome and that's Jakotsu," I said pointing to Jakotsu.

"I'm Shippo," he lifted his hand up and rubbed some blood off of his bottom lip. "It's nice to meet you."

I opened my purse and dug around in it. "Here, use this," I offered, handing him a couple pieces of tissue from a pack. "So, this is a little forward of me but I and my friend are moving into an apartment tomorrow evening and if you want, you could come help us carry boxes. There's free food for you."

"I don't know" he said nervously.

Jakotsu patted Shippo on his shoulder. "Might as well give in now, she's a persistent one."

I broke into a big smile "What he said!" I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the street address to the apartment and handed it to him. "We'll be there around noon."

Shippo smiled pocketing the slip of paper. "Alright, I'll see you there."

"I can't wait! Bye!" Jakotsu wrapped his arm around me and helped steer me towards the parking lot and picked me up setting me on the hood of the Subaru.

He grabbed my purse and set it on my lap, opened it and brought out my makeup bag. "It's just us, now, so you can stop pretending to be smiles and sunshine." he wiped of the smudged eyeliner and blush as I started to shake. "I think, you're going to need to go spend sometime with Miroku's uncle, Mushin, again, in the near future!" taking several things out, he laid them on the hood. Grabbing my concealer, he opened it and rubbed his finger into it then rubbed it under my eyes and all over the top of my eye lids.

Gently, he grasped my chin, raising it while holding the eyeliner pencil in the other hand. Bringing it to my eyes he gently traced the outline of my upper eyelid lashes before turning the pencil around and using the foam rubber smudger, soften some of the harshness of the line by smudging it. He blend the line in a little so it doesn't look like a distinct line before doing it to the other eye's upper eyelid as well. Touching the eyeliner to the middle of the under eye he outlined it to the outside of the eye.

"I've said it once and I'll say it a million more times, you have perfect skin," he boasted as he slipped the eyeliner pencil back in the makeup bag.

After grabbing a small eye shadow brush and a dark shade of eye shadow, he lightly brushed it onto my eyelids. He then applied a lighter shadow in natural tone with a large eye shadow brush, encircling the entire area of my eyes. Taking a large brush, he stroked my face with it, riding it of an eye shadow that had fallen below my eyes. "Eyes to god," he demanded as he pumped the mascara wand before applying mascara to my top and bottom eyelashes.

He smiled as he examined his work. "Your smokey eyes look beautiful. Oh, look, you've stopped shaking," he took the brush he used, to wipe off the fallen eye shadow. He wiped it on his pants before dipping it into a container of my natural colored blush and applying it to the apple of my cheeks. "Which is good cus' my little nose can smell Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha are coming," quickly he grabbed my lip stick, applied the natural pink color to my lips before putting everything back into the makeup case and putting it back into my purse.

"Thank you!" I yelled as I hugged him.

"No problem," he insured me as he pulled away handing me my vanilla body spray.

I looked at him questioningly, "Are you trying to say, I stink?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "No, what I'm saying is that Inu Yasha has a better nose than I do. Somehow, I don't think you going to want him freaking out because you smell like Sesshomaru," he lightly inhaled, again. "Koga, tears, and terror," he helped me hop off the hood of the car. "And I'm not going to tell Sango about what happened but she's going to know if Inu Yasha opened his mouth and I'm not going to have her pissed at me. Plus, I know it will only make you feel a million times worse if she's all worried over you."

My lips pulled into a large smile. "Thank you!" I said as sincerely as I could before spraying my self with the spray and setting it back into my purse.

"You've got some s'plaining to do," Sango called in her best Ricky Ricardo impression. "Inu Yasha?"

He walked up to me and stuck his nose in the crock of my neck and inhaled deeply before jumping back and gasping "Shit!" he rubbed his nose. "Kagome, you know how I hate when you wear that disgusting shit."

I felt my eye twitch, "Well, maybe you shouldn't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!" hiking my purse up on my shoulder I walked over and stood next to the passenger side door and waited. "We will be up here around noon and we will see you all there. You're helping if you like it or not!"

Sango pressed the button on the key to unlock the car, I hoped in and buckled in. She turned and shrugged her shoulders at the guys before giving them all a quick hug. She smacked Miroku on the back of the head, very Gibbs like after he squeezed her ass and Miroku giving me a thumbs up. Sango started the car as she cursed Miroku and drove out of the parking lot.

Something shiny and black caught my eye. Turning to look I saw a black motorcycle sitting across the street from the parking lot with its rider nonchalantly sitting there unmoving wearing his black helmet.

"What kind of motorcycle is that?" questioned Sango.

"That's a Kawasaki Ninja 650R," I replied turning in my seat to look at it as we drove down the road. The motorcycle turned on and took of flying down the street.

Side Note -

I want to thank LovesDepp and Azumii-chan4Sesshomaru for the wonderful reviews and I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter and keep reviewing! ^_^ have the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks very much to my wonderful editors Shoroie & Rami! Its taken a bit longer to get this chapter done compared to others but I guess that's life isn't but I'm working on chapter six so hopefully the next one wont take as long lol. Thanks to my continued supporters I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it!

**Chapter Five**

The boxes, that I already had packed, were slowly being loaded into the trunk of my 2001 silver, ford Taurus while I continued to pack more boxes. "It's only 8 AM and I'm already dead tired!" I wined, "Aunt Keade, how is it that I've collected so much crap that I just can't live without?" Grumbling I shoved more of my clothes into a suitcase.

"Look at it this way, dear, you've worked hard to buy all the new bedroom furniture and such so you don't have to take big stuff with you. It's already there." Her hands nimbly folded the clothes I had carelessly tossed in. "I like that you did that though. This way, whenever you want to come home, child, it will be just as you've left it."

"This will always be my home!" I wrapped my arms around her, tightly. "And I'm only a phone call away so I'll be right here for you."

"Your mother would be so proud. Anyway, come now, child. There's much more that needs to be done," she straightened herself and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Now, Kagome Isabella Higurashi, I've raised you better than to keep people waiting so let's get a move on!"

It took a couple more hours to finish packing up the essentials of what I needed to live and the knickknacks I just couldn't live without. Grabbing the note pad off my desk I checked over the check list once, again, to make sure I did not forgot any of the big things. "Okay, lets see. TV, DVD player, laptop, Mr. Molder & Yuuki, DVD binder filled with all my DVD's and my picture frame photo album," I moved the pen down the list checking everything off.

'_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low'_

"What's up, darling?"

"It's like 10:45 and we wanted to be outie by 11 so just checking to make sure you're ready."

"Yeppers! Just got done loading up the last suit case," I slammed the trunk close, "Plus, unlike you, all my big stuff already in Crescent Falls."

"I understand Inu Yasha and Miroku being okay with you stashing your bedroom stuff in their apartment but how exactly did you get Bankotsu to say it was alright to stash our living room stuff in his apartment?" she uncomfortably cleared her throat. "I mean, your guys relationship didn't exactly end on the best of notes."

"Let's just say, in the near future I'm going to be accompanying Bankie to one of the Banryu's corporate gatherings. Something about the Crescent Falls founder day's ball," I sighed, checking the time. "Okay, well, I have one more thing I need to grab then I'm heading out so I'll see you at 'our' place," I squealed happily before disconnecting.

I stood in the middle of the living room looking around. I had already said my goodbyes to Aunt Keade and she had left earlier to go catch up on some paper work at work and Buyo laid lazily on top of the large aquarium and watched as the fish swam under him. Sighing and shaking my head, I grabbed the last of my stuff and a picture frame off the bookshelf before locking up and heading out.

**Sesshomaru's Pov**

I stretched as I leaned against the door of my Hummer, "What's in this, oh, so large box, again?" I asked pointing to the box Bankotsu hauled out of his apartment building.

"It's Kagome's, fucking, Kitchen table," he growled as he tossed it into the U-haul attached to my Hummer. "And we, also, get to put it together when we get there. Which reminds me, did you bring the tools I asked you to?"

"Yes, because, unlike you, I know how to role my sleeves up and actually do manual labor," I fixed the cuff of my button up shirt.

"And yet who's the one hauling all the crap down by himself?" he turned and headed back into the elevator as I, lazily, followed behind him. "If you weren't hiding from your father by pretending to help me, Jakotsu would be here actually helping me."

"Hn, that's his own problem. He knows the deal, he tells my secret and I tell his. Anyway, once again, I ask why are you doing all this?"

There were a couple more boxes with furniture waiting to be put together that I helped Bankotsu load into the back of the truck and set on top of the large olive green Sofa and chair-and-a-half that we had already brought down earlier. We both hoped into the Hummer and pulled away from the curb.

Bankotsu played with the dials of the radio switching from radio station to radio station. "The question you asked earlier is simple really," a smirk pulled at the corners of his lips as I watched him from out of the corner of my vision. "I'm going to make that little bitch want me as much as I want her if she likes it or not. I mean, thanks to the orders the Knights put out, its not like there's been many guys who are going to want to touch her with a ten foot poll. She'll probably be so lonely that she could cry knowing what a social little butterfly she is."

"That seems a bit childish. This next turn right," I asked as I pointed to the next turn.

"Yeah. Turn here?" He chuckled "And, yeah, I guess, you're right. It's almost as childish as someone turning a whole school against someone just because their advances where spurned, huh?"

"Perhaps," I internally sighed and pulled into the back of the building and parked. My eyes widened a fraction of an inch as the girl of our discussion bent over to pick up a large box causing her denim shorts to ride up showing off even more of her silky thighs. The tank top she was wearing exposed her midriff and her hair was up in a ponytail, exposing the flesh of her neck. A straggly looking, orange, haired kitsune scooted over to Kagome and grabbed the bottom of her tank and tugged it slightly to get her attention before murmuring to her quietly so others wouldn't hear. Smirking to myself, I turned my ear in their direction.

"Kagome ,there's someone in the truck over there, staring at you," the kitsune said nervously.

Her hazel eyes scanned the parking lot and came to lock with mine. "OH!" she smiled and handed the box to him, "Can you take this up and set it in my room, Shippo?" She reached out her hand and ruffled his hair and gave him a sincere smile before hurrying him on his way.

Her smile faded as she walked over towards us and Bankotsu hoped out of the car before picking her up and spinning her around in the air. "Hello there, beautiful!"

"Hello, Bankotsu."

"Where's Jak?" Bankotsu asked as he looked around the parking lot.

She shuffled uncomfortably from one foot to the other, "He and Yasha are putting together my bed frame and the rest of the furniture that needs to put together."

**Kagome's Pov**

I sighed. 'Remember, he is doing you a favor!' I stepped back and smiled politely at him. "Shall we?" I asked pointing to the trailer behind the shiny black Hummer. Sesshomaru walked to the back of the trailer and unlocked the trailer and slid the door open. Bankotsu and I both grabbed a couple of boxes out of the trailer as Sesshomaru casually leaned against the trailer. "Are you for real? Oh, I'm sorry. Is this too beneath you or is it that your physically inferior in some way or another?" I fake gasped and covered my mouth in mocking shock, "But, of course, I mean no disrespect," turning away I lugged the boxes I were hauling up the flight of stairs to the third floor to my apartment.

Shippo sat on the edge of the counter, in the kitchen, helping Sango put things away on different shelves. Miroku was in Sango's room 'organizing' her underwear. Inu Yasha and Jakotsu were done setting up my bed and had moved onto different tasks. Now, Inu Yasha was in the process of putting together a book shelf and Jakotsu was busy putting my desk into working order for me.

Bankotsu and Sesshomaru barged into the apartment with my sofa "MOVE NOW!" Bankotsu yelled as they walked in and dropped it in the middle of the living room. "Where do you want it? Oh, here's good cus that's where it's going!" with that they turned and headed back to bring more stuff up.

Everything was unpacked and in the apartment. Miroku was sitting on the floor holding ice to the spot on his head where Sango had hit him, yet again, for trying to make off with her favorite black lace underwear. Sesshomaru sat regally, as always, on the farthest end of the couch away from Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha and Bankotsu were going through a couple of my boxes I had yet to empty and were removing news papers from the things inside it. Shippo sat on the computer chair and was messing with my computer, doing something.

He turned his head and smiled at me. "As a thank you for helping me the other day, I have a gift for you."

"Oh, Shippo, thanks but please don't feel like you need to do that," I gave him another hug before letting the curiosity sink in. "However, if you already did it I don't want to be rude or anything."

Shippo burst out laughing. "It's nothing much really, I just made it so your computer can pick up internet anywhere on earth."

"Isn't that just being able to pick up WiFi?"

"Not really, your computer is now ably to hack any signal to make use of it," he pressed a few more buttons before shutting my laptop for me.

"Hmm, that is really awesome but some how I can't help but feel that might be just a tiny bit illegal."

"I completely encrypted your signal so even if someone was able to find out, they shouldn't be able to figure out it was you," he nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm good with computers."

"Very bad ass, Shippo. Thanks."

Sango and I finished putting the bedding on our own beds. Sango's room was done in a color scheme of chocolate and turquoise with her walls plastered from top to bottom with different types of posters. She had a full sized mattress that sat on top of a beautiful rot iron bed frame. On top of her large oak dresser was her flat screen TV that was the same size as the one in my room and her walk in closet was just as full as cloths as mine was.

Looking around my room, I sat on the hope chest at the end of my bed. I decided, I didn't really have a color scheme going on it was mostly just collective. I had a queen size bed which was only appropriate since I was a queen. I laughed at my own moment of narcissism. I had a lilac bedding set that I had gotten for a great deal off of Overstock. I had a large dresser that I had my flat screen on top of and my DVD player next to it. The large pieces of furniture in my room where my nightstand, the dresser, my hope chest and my desk. Everything in my room was a beautiful brown with a warm cherry finish to it. Shaking my head, I walked back into the living room before plopping down on the basically oversize love seat. Everyone was still doing what they had been doing, except now Shippo seemed to be hooking up the TV and DVD player in the living room and setting up the cable. 'I wonder, if I can get him to work his magic so we can get free movie channels? Hehehe,' I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"Shippo, thanks for coming, today. It was great having you to help out!" Shippo's whole face lit up as he smiled at me before pushing the TV stand back against the wall and straighten everything up and turned the TV on to make sure everything was working correctly. It was six o'clock and we all decided it was time to order food. The original plan was to just order pizza which made me blush. I snuck a peak at Sesshomaru and saw him watching me and a small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

He took another swig of his beer. "Fuck that!" Inu Yasha shouted. "I want Chinese Kag's!"

I wasn't sure when the alcohol had popped up but it had. I was relatively sure that Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Bankotsu were on their way to one hell of a buzz. 'Just perfect,' I groaned as I looked for a phonebook.

"What are you doing?" Inu Yasha questioned.

"Trying to find the number of a Chinese place that will deliver," I flipped through some more pages.

"Phone," he demanded. I handed him my cell and watched his claws push a bunch of buttons before handing it back to me.

"Hello, Golden Palace. How can I help you?" I wanted to smack myself. Of course, Inu Yasha would have their number memorized. After asking everyone what they wanted and getting extra broccoli and beef, I told them the address and the apartment number then hung up.

"Alright, they said half and hour to forty five minutes so what do you want to do till then?"

"The 'Descent!' " Sango yelled pointing to the DVD in the sleeve of my DVD binder that was sitting on her lap.

Everyone settled down and I popped the DVD into the player before going over and turning the lights off. This seemed all too familiar as I looked around. Shippo was sitting on the fold out moon chair. Inu Yasha, Sango and Miroku sat on the chair and a half. Bankotsu and Jakotsu sat on one side of the couch leaving the spot next to Sesshomaru empty just like last time. Sighing, I shook my head as I sat on the sofa between Sesshomaru and Bankotsu.

"Why are you sitting next to that prick, again?" Inu Yasha complained.

I grabbed the DVD remote off the coffee table. "Because, for some reason, there's always that spot that's free, now, shut up. I'm pressing play," I pulled my legs up onto the sofa and tried to ignore Bankotsu's hand that kept trying to caress my leg. Everyone was too into the movie to notice me reach over and punch Bankotsu in the shoulder. I completely stiffened as a clawed hand gently wrapped its self around me before Sesshomaru picked me up and set me on his lap causing Bankotsu to glare and chug some more of his beer.

I gasped, "Sessh….."

"Sshh. Just watch the movie," he turned me so my back was flush against his chest. Bending over, he took his nose and nuzzled it into my neck causing me to slightly yip in surprise. Thankfully, someone has just been horribly killed in the movie so the screaming covered my yip.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as I tried to wiggle out of his hold.

He chuckled in my ear. "Isn't this only fair? You did the exact same thing to me, didn't you?"

I blushed at the memory of me clinging to him as we rode on his motorcycle. Just then, someone started knocking on the door. "I'll get that!" I jumped up off of Sesshomaru's way too comfortable lap, pressed pause and hurried to open the door.

"Hiya" I said in greeting to the delivery guy.

He handed me over a box filled with a bunch of paper bags in it. "Crap! Hold on, one sec. My purse is in my bedroom," leaving the door open I ran into my room to get my purse.

"Here's your change, sir." The delivery guy said as he tried giving Sesshomaru back his change.

"Keep it," he said emotionlessly as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing?" I barked out at him. "This was my treat to thank you guys for helping!"

"It's all ready been paid for."

I clenched my fist and opened my wallet. "I know that, how much was it I'll give it to you!"

"No," he said calmly as he slid his own wallet back into his back pocket.

"No?, what the hell do you mean by that?"

"God, Kagome. Just say, 'thank you' and dish yourself out some food," Sango yelled as she spooned some more Chicken Egg Foo Young onto her plate.

I shook with frustration. "Thank you, Sesshomaru," I said through clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru chuckled and leaned over and whispered into my ear. "You could pay for it with your body."

I squeaked and quickly scurried back into my bedroom to put my wallet back into my purse. 'This just won't do!' I was getting way too fricken aroused and that was not a good state to be in with a living room full of super sniffers. I leaned against the wall and mentally retreated into myself. Going to the inner chamber, that held my power, nimbly plucked up a couple strands, gently urged them to go forth and create an inner barrier to keep all of my inner emotions from being able to be smelt. It was something I was becoming more proficient in since I've been doing it since the beginning of school to keep the others from understanding how much pain I was truly feeling.

Once I was sure the inner barrier was in place, I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a plate before turning to the kitchen table and picking through the open containers and forking stuff onto my plate. Grabbing a bottle of water, I walked back over to the group but this time I sat on the floor. I sat my plate and water on the coffee table before grabbing a pillow to sit on putting it on the floor between Jakotsu's feet and pressed the play button. The movie came to an end and everyone decided that the "Orphan" was the next movie we where going to be watching.

Not too long after I popped in the next movie, Bankotsu passed out and his head was resting on the back of the sofa as he lightly snored. Sango and Miroku where cuddled together in the picture of loving bliss with the occasional head slap when Miroku's hand wondered off the path. Inu Yasha slouched next to the love dovey couple and his head kept slightly go down before popping back up as he tried to fight off the sleepiness combined with the alcohol he had been consuming. I still sat on the floor but now I was between Jak's legs resting my head on his knee as his fingers lightly twirled my hair.

Sango and I both screamed as the little boy jumped off the roof of the tree house that was on fire. Standing up, I wiped the crumbs off of my tank top and walked to the bathroom. After using the bathroom, I washed my hands and blinked as I stared at the image of myself in the mirror. My cheeks were still flushed from the little stunts Sesshomaru had been pulling earlier plus keeping the barrier up always took its toll on me. Splashing water on my face, I tried to regain my composure. "Pull yourself together, girl!" I wiped my face off and turned off the light before opening the door so I wouldn't disturb the others.

A hand shot out and covered my mouth as they used their body to push me back into the bathroom then shutting and locking the door, again. "What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled as I turned the light back on only to have my eyes lock with a pair of bright yellow eyes. "Sesshomaru," I gulped and took an instinctive step back, putting me flush up against the counter and my barrier finally cracked letting the scents of arousal, frustration and fear loose.

He closed his eyes and moaned as the scents assaulted his sensitive canine nose. "Kagome," he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me so I was sitting on the counter and closer in high with him. He locked eyes with me and moved his lips so they where almost touching mine before running the tip of his tongue over his own lips which also made it touch mine.

"Have some restraint," I pleaded as my heart beat went crazy and my lips felt slightly numb.

Lightly grabbing my hand with his he brought it up to his mouth and lightly brushed his lips across the top of my hand before moving towards my fingers and gently sucking on one. "You have no idea exactly how much 'restraint' I've been showing, little one," his hands moved to cup my face.

"I'm a human," I whispered against his lips in a last ditch effort not being able to fight against those damn golden eyes. I knew I was going to lose against those.

"I can work around that," he lightly nibbled on my bottom lip before sucking on it. His hands moved to my side and were gently rubbing it causing me to moan giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue against mine sending electric sparks off all through out my body. My tongue took up the challenge and they battled for dominance. The scent of the fresh clean woods and the light hint of green tea invaded my every sense. Moaning, I slid my arms around his neck and depend the kiss as I, shyly, let my tongue trail the tip of Sesshomaru's sharp, canine teeth causing him to moan. We both broke apart gasping for air as we panted against each other.

I gulped nervously, "I think I might be in trouble," I murmured trying to fight the strange sensations coursing through out my body.

His lips pulled up into a ghost of a smile against my lips, "I concur," he agreed before crashing his lips back against mine.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Its kinda funny how I said I was going to try and get this next chapter out sooner then I was able to with the last one… not my fault tho! One of my dear friends/editors Shoroie who lives in Texas and well part of her town has been evacuated so its been hard for her so my other editor has had to kick in… it's a long story but in short I have two other chapters already written just waiting for a look over then I'll post them for my true blue fans! Speaking of which I want to give a shout out of thanks to birdy22 and LovesDepp my faithful reviewers and also to kuntrygurl93. Keep reading and reviewing ppl!

**Chapter Six **

Walking into my Philosophy Class I scanned the room, and just like always every seat except for the one next to Sesshomaru, seemed to be full, which had been fine with me until I lost my mind, and tried my hand at playing with fire. Well I wasn't stupid, and I wasn't going to just sit back and let myself get burned. I almost cried out in joy when a skinny little kid with orange hair eagerly waved at me from the front row next to the wall. I walked quickly over to Shippo, and slipped into the seat next to him.

"Hey buddy, I didn't even know you where in this class" I said as I turned in my seat and gave him a friendly hug making his cheeks flush red. "Aaww, you're just the cutest!"

He pushed me off playfully. "Jeez knock it off Kagome. You know I'm not a one woman kind of guy."

I fake sniffled. "Your breaking my heart, here kid." We both burst out laughing and kept quietly talking until the Professor started to lecture.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I was on edge today. Something in me was just itching for a good fight, and watching Kagome waltz in the room, then completely ignore my presence as she sat next to the orange haired kitsune, wasn't helping what so ever. Having to sit through the whole period listening to Professor Shaw was nearly unbearable, as a light little laughter would float over from where Kagome was sitting. My eyes wondered to the seat where she should be sitting. The thought of how easy it would be to smash that chair into a million pieces crossed my mind which pleased me.

I returned my gaze back to Kagome and continued glaring at her. She was still acting like that kiss didn't mean anything, when I knew damn well she had felt everything I had that night. She was being as big an ice bitch as to what most people classify me as.

The lecture ended and I made my way to the front of the room, and placed my hands on the top of the table as I loomed over her. Her body went rigged as a few strands of my hair fell over my shoulder and caressed her cheek. I smirked and took a sniff to get a better understanding of what feelings I was making this little creature feel. I was shocked when I couldn't smell anything at all from her.

I let my lips straighten to get rid of the smirk and slid the emotionless mask I always wore back into place. "Kagome we need to talk"

She gathered her stuff and stood still ignoring me. "I need to go to class," was her only response before she turned to leave.

"Woman," a warning growl erupted out of my throat as the Kitsune stepped in front of me blocking me from going after her. "If you wish to continue to live you will get out of my way!"

The kitsune's green eyes narrowed "For her I would gladly give my life, she's the only person who has ever stood up for me and cared about me."

"Hn"

**Kagome's POV**

The rest of the day went slowly and after class's where done, all I wanted to do was go home and curl up and sleep. However thanks to the promise I had made with Bankotsu I had to go to dance classes for the ball. Apparently there was more to the deal I had agreed to then just simply showing up and smiling. Worst of all once I arrived with Bankotsu at the community center, Sesshomaru was there with none other than Kagura. Somehow that just seemed like a fitting couple. It didn't hurt that I could just sense the pain Sesshomaru was in, as Kagura kept yapping her trap at him.

There were three other couple there apparently getting the same dance instruction that we where. Miroku was there with Sango which made the whole ordeal bearable for me. Of course Sesshomaru was there with the ever annoying Kagura, and there was another guy there who seemed to be pissed with his girlfriend because she hadn't made her appearance. "Lucky ducks getting out of this" I murmured to myself, getting a dirty look from Bankotsu.

The dance instructor checked her watch again. "I'm very sorry Onigumo however it's past the time we need to start."

"Whatever!" He stormed out of the room.

Apparently the son's of the four founding families and their dates had to do a dance to start off the Ball. It was 'tradition' which meant for the next two hours I lived in hell, as the instructor showed us step by step how to do each move, before forcing us all to practice together. Worst of all not only could I feel Sesshomaru's eye's on me, but unlike me he never made a mistake and got corrected. Good god even Sango was doing way better than me what the hell!

"You at least need to learn the basics of the waltz, before I can teach you the steps for the actual dance come on now Miss Higurashi!"

Bankotsu cringed as I stepped on his toe yet again "Kagome this isn't rocket science."

My eyes narrowed at him and I stomped down on his toe again "That one wasn't an accident just in case you couldn't tell."

His arm dropped from my shoulder and went around my waist bringing me flush up against him. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "It makes me a little nostalgic for the past."

"The pain?" I asked sarcastically.

I could feel him smile against my skin as we continued dancing. "No, no. I was thinking more along the lines of the first time my hand went in here." His finger lazily tugged at the belt loop of my pants causing me to miss another step. "During Bio with Mrs. Hamm." Yet another missed step.

"Miss Higurashi!" The instructor screeched again as Sesshomaru and Kagura danced by us in near perfection as his arm grazed me. "All you need to do is follow Bankotsu's step, when he steps forward you step backwards."

"Yes ma'am" I said slightly turning my face away from the other couples that where watching so they couldn't see how completely and utterly embarrassed I was.

The instructor sighed "Well its late any ways let's call it a day!"

"Doesn't what we had, mean anything to you, Kagome" Bankotsu asked yet again tightening his hold on me. "How could you have just decided to call it quits?"

"Yes Bankotsu it does but that was then, and this is now!" I reached behind me and pried his arms loose from me. "I'm going to catch a ride home with Sango, so I'll see you next time." I disentangled Bankotsu from myself and quickly scurried over to Sango.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"Sessy are you even listening to me!" Kagura wined before a smirk pulled at her lips, she leaned over pressing her large chest against me.

My eyes narrowed. "You think to highly of yourself Kagura, I will see you next time." I walked over to Bankotsu who was grabbing his coat from a chair.

"Hey Tashio, my man, wanna go grab a drink" Bankotsu inquired.

"Hn" was my only response as my mind clicked into a predator's mode. I was tired of being the only one who didn't have a back story on Kagome. I was confused if things were going so great with Kagome and Bankotsu back during high school what happened to separate them? Yes the idea of him touching her was utterly revolting, but at least I was satisfied with the knowledge she was still pure.

It was just a little after eleven and Bankotsu was on his six glass of beer. We were sitting at a booth towards the back of the bar so the music wasn't quiet as loud.

"Sir, here's your gin and tonic" The waitress took a napkin and set it on the table before setting the glass on top of it. "Is there anything else I can do for you, anything at all?"

I looked at the napkin that apparently the waitress had written her name and number on. "Yes" I picked up the glass and took a slow sip of it as I used my other hand to crumble the napkin and toss it at her. "Do be kind enough to get rid of this trash for me." Her eyes widened slightly before she slightly bowed and left.

"Now that my friend is a fine piece of ass" Bankotsu slurred out as he watched the waitress saunter away. "Not as nice as Kagome's but still nice."

"Why exactly are you so hung up on her?"

"She was my first love man." He hiccupped and took another swig. "I was a year ahead of Kagome and Jakotsu but they were always together. It was annoying as hell having fucking Jak all ways around, but it was all worth it if I could spend time with her. The summer before she started high school, I asked her to go to fair with me. Just before midnight we got on the Ferris Wheel, and just as we reached the top of the ride, and the fireworks went off I asked her to be my girlfriend. God, I know that makes me sound like a fucking pussy, but she made me want to run through the fields singing. She was so much different back then."

I raised my eye brow in question. "What do you mean she was different? What changed?"

"Isn't that the fucking question of the year." He snorted. "The summer before she went into her junior year something happened, her estranged mother passed away and I tried being there for her. Then on the first day back to school she walks into school with Sango and Jakotsu attached to her at the fucking hip even more so then usual and she has the fucking nerve to say…"

"What?"

"That I disserve better than her, and that she hoped we could stay friends. Ya know, I was sure that it was just because she found someone else but even after I graduated she hasn't dated anyone else." He laughed. "The greatest thing about the whole thing was I was going to propose to her I had the ring, and everything but she just couldn't get over her issues."

"Issues?"

"Ya know, there was a part of me that just wanted to hurt her, but she just takes it all in it's like she feels she deserves it. How fucking sick is that? However, I suppose I should be thankful for that. I'm kind of assuming that's what's kept Jak, and that stupid bastard of a brothers of yours off her ass."

My eyes narrowed. "Half brother"

"Whatever."

**Kagome's POV**

Tuesdays and Thursdays are the bane of my existence. I really have no idea what made me think it would be fun to take a P.E. class early in the morning.

"Come on Kag's just one more lap around and your done" Inu Yasha encouraged as he jogged in place in front of me waiting for me to stop hyperventilating.

"Yasha I'm going to kill you, if you don't shut the fuck up" I growled as I slowly started to jog again. "You already finished your laps. Why are you still running?"

"To make sure you finish of course, I turned my back on you for one moment and you where taking a break under a tree"

"And boy was its gggoooodddd" I purred before glaring at him. "Why aren't you even fucking sweating?"

"Come on its only two miles"

"Are you fucking kidding? I was done for half way through the first mile!" It wasn't a pretty site but I was able to finish the mile before collapsing on the grass. I shrieked as something could was pressed against the nap of my neck. "Thanks Yasha" I took the water bottle he offered and chugged half of it down. "Now that really hit's the spot!"

"So are you going to tell me what's up or just stay in a pissy mood?" he questioned as he plopped down beside me.

"I suck!"

"Hhhmmm yes, and I can only imagine how good you would be at it!"

"In your dreams!" I covered my eyes with arm to keep the sun out of my eyes.

"Yep that's where it usually happens"

"INU YASHA TASHIO!" My eyes widened in shock as I sat straight up. "Okay that's it, as you're soon to be therapist. I'm going to prescribe to you to start staying far away from Miro, cuz I think his perversity is rubbing off on you!"

His arm snaked around my shoulders, as he rested his chin on top of my head. "Feh, come on out with it wench, what's wrong, something subconsciously is bothering you, or you would be pulling your little trick to keep me from being able to notice."

"I nev…"

He slightly pulled away so he could make eye contact and quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Fine, it's this stupid founder day's dance thing." I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands. "I'm not even kidding when I say I'm the worst person there."

"Don't tell me fucking Sesshomaru asked you to be his partner. I knew that asshole was up to something! listen Kagome I'm not lying to you when I tell you, that douches head is fucked up!"

"You shouldn't talk about your brother like that!"

"Half brother!"

"WHATEVER!, anyways no, he's not my partner, Bankotsu is…." I murmured pulling my knee's up to my chest and resting my chin on top of them.

"Pardon?" he growled. "Fuck Kagome that's worse than the ice prince! Did he do something else to hurt you? I'll kill the fucking bastard."

"Are you just feigning ignorance, or are you actually that stupid. I already told you what's wrong. I'm the worst at the fricken dance!" A sniffle escaped me as the frustration hit me.

"Shit don't do that!" he said desperately before sighing. "Listen I'll help you learn the steps. My mom made me learn it when I was younger, so it ain't going to be as pretty as others but it's the basics"

My eyes lit up as I looked hopefully at him. "Really?"

He smirked, "Of course anything for my mate to be. Besides the actual ball will be held at my house so it will give you an advantage over everyone, except Mr. Fluffy. For you to get and advantage over him you will just have to be you!" He lightly kissed the tip of my nose before yanking me to my feet. "Tonight, six o'clock I'll come pick you up besides its been forever sense ma's seen you, she'll love having you eat dinner with us."

"I don't want to impose!" I took a big gulp of air, "Plus won't Sesshomaru be there?"

He looked at me suspiciously "No it's highly doubtful that he would be there he has his own place." Raising his fist he lightly punched my arm. "And how many times do we all have to tell you, your part of our family, it's not imposing" A smirk pulled at his lips. "Don't make me call Sango's mom and tell her your talking this nonsense again!"

"You wouldn't! Not my other mother that woman can be scary" I laughed. "All right I'll see you tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

-1A/N - Everyone who reads this owes Rami my vary good friend a thanks for getting this edited so fast! Two in one day, you lucky ducks. I hope you enjoy and remember read and review cus it makes me happy *purrs*

**Chapter 7 **

Exactly at six o'clock there was a knock at the door. I waved goodbye to Sango and Miroku who where curled up on the couch together watching a movie. While Shippo once again crashed out on my bed to keep from having to go back to his dorm room with his party hardy roommates. I hadn't really been sure what to wear with this being a dinner thing, but we were also going to be practicing. So I opted for a pair of black slacks and a purple tunic kind of top with a slight v-neck, that I had snagged out of Sango's closet while her and Miroku were busy tongue wrestling. I had slipped on a pair of purple flats onto my feet and quickly pulled my hair was up into a messy bun.

I sat nervously fidgeting in my seat as we drove through the gate to Inu Yasha's family's estate. The road from the gate to the actual house was like a 10 minute drive and when I saw the actual house my mouth dropped. It wasn't a house, that thing was a fricken mansion. It was all painted light yellow.

"Yasha are you aware your house is yellow?"

He lightly chuckled, "That would be my mom's doing, she herd somewhere that the color yellow made people feel warm and welcome. Be warned the inside is all pastel blue it's her way of making us all feel more relaxed and calm, she has what I believe is referred to as the empty nest syndrome"

"It really doesn't matter but I still feel stupid for not knowing you had this kinda money"

"Kagome it's not my money, it's my parents!"

I nodded my head, "And that's exactly how the rich, would see it"

I had met Inu Yasha's mother a couple of times over the many years she had been brining Inu Yasha down to spend his summers with Jakotsu's family. She was a really nice lady. I'd only met his father a couple of time. And on one of tho's time he wanted to know when I was going to give him a grandchild. Which wouldn't have been to awkward if I hadn't just turned sixteen.

Inu Yasha pulled in front of the entrance and killed the engine before quickly hoping out of the car to open my door for me. "Your killing me Kag's don't make me look bad," he joked.

"Well now someone raised you right didn't they." I took the offered hand and let him help me out of his car.

"I certainly do hope I raised him well enough to help a beautiful young lady such as yourself out of his car!" Izayoi Rin Tashio called from the doorway. Her warm chestnut colored hair, which had last time I had seen it had been long enough to touch the floor, was now drastically cut into a short stylish bob. She was impeccably dressed as always. The light blue sun dress she wore was elegantly emphasized with beaded details on it. "It's been to long Kagome my dear."

"I've missed you to Mrs. Tashio" I agreed as the ex-super model embraced me. "What happened to your hair?"

"She was helping at a cancer awareness event and the next day she donates it all to 'Locks of Love.'" Inu Yasha answered as he shut the car door.

"Any ways, how many times have I asked you to just call me Izayoi." she smiled and shook her head before snapping her sharp chocolate eye's to her son. "What? You're too mature to the person, who went through twenty-two and a half hours to give you life, to give that person a kiss?"

"Hiya ma!" Inu Yasha leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"That's better, now take Kagome and go wash your hands. Then come to the family dining room." she told him before shooing us off.

"Exactly how many dining rooms do you have?" I whispered

"Like three, I think" he laughed.

We sat around an average sized round dinner table as the maid Rose finished bringing out the last of the food. The walls where indeed a pale blue!

"Rose won't you please join us for dinner, it all just looks so good." Izayoi pleaded with her best puppy dog eye's. Very easy to see where Inu Yasha gets his personality from, that's for sure.

"Now Mrs. Tashio we've talked about this before, it isn't appropriate," the large gray haired woman chided her. "And it's good to see you young master Inu Yasha."

Izayoi sulked. "It's happening one day."

Rose sweetly smiled and bowed. "As you wish Mrs. Tashio." she turned and walked off.

Izayoi had remembered I loved Italian and had them prepare 'Penne all'arrabbiata' which is really just a really 'HOT' spaghetti dish, salad and for dessert there was strawberry cheese cake, my favorite!

"So Kagome dear how do you like the university?" Izayoi asked as she used her napkin to wipe her mouth.

My eyes darted to the cheese cake trying to decide how much damage eating another slice would do to my waist line. I was going to be exercising so wouldn't that cancel it out? "Ummm it's alright I've gotten to meet lots of…. Interesting people, plus it has a great program for me and what's batter then a full ride scholarship"

"Are you still close with the Banryu boys?" she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

Inu Yasha growled at her. "MOM"

"I'm so sorry Kagome I forgot, I mean my husband kind of told me what happened so of course you wouldn't be…"

I tried to give her a reassuring smile. "If you really think about it, it was my own entire fault. So what happened, well it just happened." That was it; I took the large piece of cheese cake. I was going to need it. "Jakotsu and I are still as close as ever. After Bank graduated I didn't see him at all until I came here. I needed a place to stash some stuff, so as a trade for him letting me us a spare bedroom in his apartment I agreed to be his date to the founders day ball. The whole thing is a little more complicated than just showing up now isn't it?"

"You kidding it's a whole week of parting!" She laughed. "Yashie told me about your problem and I taught him everything I know so you should be in good hands. Though if you really want someone good to teach you, you should have my other son Sesshomaru teach you!"

"NO!, no, I mean he's busy preparing with Kagura for their own part of the dance." I reasoned before taking a drink of water. "aren't they…." I giggled nervously and took a long drink.

She slightly frowned. "I hate that girl she's just such a bitch" I gasped causing water to go spray out my mouth on my plate, making Inu Yasha laugh even harder as I turned and openly stared at her. "What, she is. The only reason she's Sesshy's partner is because it was arranged by my husband father. And he's worse then her! He thought it would be in the best interest of everyone, can you say medieval? Trust me, Kagura's mother is no better!"

"Whatever the bastard disserves it!" Inu Yasha managed to spit out, between shoving fork full's of pasta into his mouth.

Izayoi threw a bread stick at her son's head "I will not have you either use that kind of language in this house, or say such things about your brother!"

"Half brother," he corrected.

"I don't care if it's only by a quater , family is family!"

"Feh, I'm sorry"

She sighed. "Its all right darling but I have some things I must attend to so I'm going to take my leave." I stood and gave her a hug goodbye, and thanked her for the wonderful dinner. "I'll have Rose box up the left over's for you, I remember what it's like to be a starving college student," she laughed. "Don't forget I married into all this craziness," she kissed Inu Yasha goodbye and was gone.

After I had a third slice of cheese cake I followed Inu Yasha to the ballroom, which was bigger than the P.E. room at my high school.

"You do realize how ridicules this room is don't you?" I walked to the very center of the room and looked up at the glass ceiling and spun around as I stared at the stars.

Inu Yasha walked over to the CD player, and patched it into the stereos for the room and pressed play. He walked over to me and helped me get into the right posture. "Remember this is all done in a 1-2-3 scale"

I nodded my head in understanding as I stared down at are feet.

"No, Kagome don't watch your feet just focus on me. Okay now I'm going to talk us through this. Okay so Bankotsu is going to step forward with the left foot then Kagome you're going to step back with the right foot." I did as instructed and then counted to three in my head. "Okay so now he's going to take his right foot and step sideways to the right and you're going to take your left foot and step sideways to the left and then 1, 2, 3..."

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I thought I was hearing things when Izayoi had called and asked if I wanted to have dinner with her, Inu Yasha, and old friend of the family Kagome Higurashi who, was going to have the mutt try and help her with her dance steps... I politely turned down the offer knowing two things for sure. That person was testing my patience ignoring me like I was some normal person, and the even scarier knowledge that I actually wanted her presence. There was an unpleasant feeling in my chest knowing she was avoiding me, that I hadn't felt before.

I sighed in disgust as I leaned against the wall outside the ballroom watching them dance through the cracked open door. I hadn't originally planned on coming. The original plan was just to take my motorcycle out for a little drive, but I ended up here. She was improving she hadn't stepped on the half breeds toe's and she was getting all the steps but it still was greatly lacking something.

"They make a cute couple don't you think Sesshomaru" Izayoi asked as she leaned against the opposite wall.

"Hn"

"I thought it odd when you turned down the offer for dinner. I thought it was even odder the way Kagome reacted; when I mentioned that you should teach her how to do that dance. It's starting to make sense"

"I assure you that your simply over thinking things Izayoi," I said trying to sound convincing. However I wasn't so sure to whom I was actually trying to convince of this.

"Am I?" she smiled brightly as she pushed herself off the wall. "We shall see." she turned and walked off.

**Kagome's POV**

_There was a loud pounding coming from the door, so I paused the movie and went to answer it. "Hello?" I opened the door and Sesshomaru glared down at me._

"_Sesshomaru?" I asked hoarsely._

"_At least have the manors to invite me in." He was wearing a white button down shirt and black slacks with his hair hanging down freely around him. I stood aside, and gestured for him to enter._

_I closed the door after he came in. "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?"_

_He sniffed the air and looked at me again. "All alone?"_

_I stiffened. "Okay, now I don't care how it sounds, Sesshomaru. What the fuck are you doing here?" I demanded. _

_Sesshomaru chuckled as he pushed me against the wall, before lightly nibbling on my bottom lip, sucking on it. His hands moved to my sides, and were they gently rubbing them causing me to moan. Giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue against mine sending electric sparks off all throughout my body. He thoroughly kissed me until we broke apart for air. "I'm not letting you run anymore." He used one hand to cup my ass as the other one lifted my legs to wrap around his waist._

"_I'm not running," I whispered against his lips as he carried me into my bedroom and tossed me onto my bed. Quickly he crawled on top of me keeping me from escaping, as his hair created a curtain as it spilled around me. I moan as he moved his mouth to my neck, and eagerly sucked on the exposed skin right at my pulse. His hands eagerly explored running up and down my body causing me to ache where ever his skin made contact with mine._

_He pulled away from my neck and stared down at me with a toothy grin plastered on his face. "Liar." He bent down capturing my lips with his yet again drowning me in pure bliss. _

Sango opened my bedroom door and threw one of her slippers at me. "Kagome wake your dumb ass up, the weekend has come and gone. Now it's time for all good little future Anna Freud's of the world to stop moaning in their dreams and get up for class!" She yelled

I shot up from my bed blushing as I chucked her slipper back at her retreating form. 'Damn it all' it was becoming very annoying to have the person who I've successfully been able to avoid all last week during my wakening hours, thanks to a mixture of Jakotsu, Inu Yasha and Shippo, but who the hell am I suppose to have blocking him in my dreams!

Sango had already taken off to go meet with Miroku and have breakfast with him. I quick hoped into the shower, and bathed away the stress and the very unwelcome feeling between my legs. I growled at my own stupidity "Not enough cold water in the world." I toweled off and quickly ran into my room getting ready, grabbing my school stuff and the keys to my car. I quickly drove to the school, and scampered my way to class.

"Listen Britt you lying bitch you better be there tonight!" I knew the guy who was being an ass. It was the same guy who had stormed out of dance rehearsal last Monday. What was his name again? Oni…Onigam….

"I'm really sorry Onigumo it's just the deadline for the article I was writing was up and they needed it so they could print." A light brown skinned girl pleaded.

"'Onigumo!' That's what his name was!"

Her shoulder length dark brown shiny hair was pulled into a pony tail, but I still recognized her. She was the girl that had been kind enough to show me to Shaw's class the first day, when no one else would come near me. What was her name again? I think he just called her Britt, Now that I think of it she never gave me her name. Onigumo went to reach for her again and she was already flinching.

I quickly walked over to the couple. "Oh my god, hey you it's been so long what happened I thought we were supposed to do that thing." I looped my arm with hers and her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh yah" she bonked her head playing along. "You know me I'm such a scatter brain."

"Well that's just plain unacceptable you're just going to have to owe me." I plastered a big fake smile on my face, and turned to look at Onigumo. "Oh wow is this the guy you where talking about, your totally right he is a stud isn't he? I'm just going to borrow her for a sec." I turned pulling her with me but Onigumo grabbed her other arm, and yanked her back throwing me off balance sending me head first to the ground. The next order of events seamed to happen in a blink of an eye. I sat up, and gently felt my head with my hand. When I pulled it away it was covered in blood. Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere, and had Onigumo pined to the wall, with his hand around his neck. He barred his teeth snarling at him as his eye's started to tint pink.

Britt was at my side holding a handkerchief to my head. I watched in horror as Sesshomaru's body seamed to shake with anger, as he continued to tighten his hold on Onigumo's neck.

"Sesshomaru" I called out to him in my best meek and timed voice. I felt kind of dirty playing the weak and defenseless victim to get his attention, so he wouldn't kill the asshole, but in my current state I really didn't feel like trying to pry him off of him.

Sesshomaru's eye's snapped to me as he released his hold of his throat and came over and kneeled down to my level. Britt had scooted off apparently not wanting to be to near the pink eyed Sesshomaru. Which was a good thing considering as soon as he was, he buried his nose in the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply. When he pulled his face away from my neck, thankfully his eye's where back to the beautiful golden orbs, that I loved so much. 'Wait, what, loved?' There was a crowd starting to gather.

"Come on!" Sesshomaru stood up, and offered his hand to help me stand up. I stared at it considering my options, as my head thumped away in pain. "You have two choices hear either you let me help you up or I carry you out of here bridal style."

I grabbed hold of his hand, and let him help me stand up. He slowly led me out of the building. "Where are we going?"

"To take care of your head." He answered as he turned yet again leading me to the parking lot.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" I tugged my arm away from him and turned to head back to the school. "I fucking hate hospitals, I'm not going!" I screeched as I was lifted into Sesshomaru's arms, bridal style just like he had warned, and walked over to a big black SUV.

"I promise you I'm not taking you to the hospital." He calmly promised.

"What the hell? Are all of your cars black?" I questioned as he pushed the button to unlock the door on his key, and then opened the door and set me in the front passenger seat. He grabbed the seatbelt and buckled me in before shutting the door, and hopping in on the other side. "If where not going to the hospital where are you taking me? And how many damn cars do you have any ways?" I demanded to know.

"Your faced with another set of choices woman, either I take you to home, and you let me take care of your head, or I go back in there and kill Onigumo, your choice." he put the key's in the ignition and started the car.

My heart was beating wildly away in my chest as I stared at the man; I was working so hard to stay away from. Yet he kept showing up, being there for me, god now he was even doing it in my dreams.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'm thinking!" I managed to squeak out. I weighed my options and tried to decide if Sesshomaru would really make good on his words.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - I just want to send out a big thanks to Miss Rami for not only editing my chapter but also telling me over and over again to get my ass busy on the next chapter which I am more or less lol ^_^ I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as she did! Read and Review ppl and thank you very much to both mysexyedwardcullen and DutchessTiki for there support!

**Chapter Eight**

"This is ridiculous, my house could fit into yours, twice!" I complained, holding the handkerchief to my forehead, as he pulled through the gate and parked. "And good god look at your yard, it's huge!" Sesshomaru's home was a large single story ranch style house.

Sesshomaru silently ushered me into his house, and told me to sit on large leather couch that sat in the middle of his living room. I watched him disappear down a hall, and I let out a breath, I hadn't realized I had been holding. The walls where a painted a clean white, and all the furniture, from what I could see was leather. "Can you say bachelor pad, much." I murmured to myself as I looked at one of the book shelves filled with medical books, different books on law, plus a surprisingly good collections of the classics. I took my jacket off, laid it on the arm of the couch before walking over to stare at one of the paintings that where hanging on the wall.

Sesshomaru walked back into the room, and gestured for me to sit back down, "It's called 'Starry Night' it was originally painted by…"

"Van Gogh, I know." I sat back on the couch. "It's one of my favorite paintings. One of the benefits of having a best friend, majoring in fine art I guess. You could say."

"Hn." He gently dapped the blood off from my forehead, and inspected it. "It's not bad. It just happens that head wounds happen to be the biggest bleeders."

It was becoming harder to breath, with his breath caressing my face. "That's….. That's good right? That means ya can just slap a band aid on it, and call it good, right?"

"Hardly, it is going to require stitches. If it heals properly it will leave you with a paper thin scar or… " His thumb absent mindedly traced the edge of the cut.

"Or?"

"Are you aware that Inu Youki's saliva carries healing properties?"

My face fell. "You're going to lick me?" I asked dryly. "Ya know what I think? I'm fine I'll just use some super glue. I'll be good as new, but thanks for everything!" I grabbed my coat, and booked it for the door. I gasped as he grabbed me by the wrist, and turned me around pinning me to the door with his body.

"I'm not letting you run away any more Kagome." He hooked his finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "You don't need to be afraid of me!"

Those where the exact words he said to me in my dream. My cheeks flushed bright red. "That's what I'm afraid of!" I yelled out loud enough to know for sure his sensitive ears would be ringing. I hissed at the weird sensation of the feeling of Sesshomaru tongue as it slowly ran over my cut. My knees gave buckled as he ran it over it another time. Thankfully, my body was already pinned to the door, so I didn't fall face first onto the floor again.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around to help support me, as he moved off of me to give me some space.

"Uh huh, water please!" He helped me back to the couch before popping into the kitchen, returning with the bottle of water. "Thanks" I opened it, and took a long swig trying to get my throat not to be so uncomfortably dry.

He handed me a mirror. "It's gone."

I snatched the mirror out of his hand to inspect my forehead, and gasped in surprise. "Dude that's fricken awesome they should bottle and sell that stuff."

"Or not" He replied coldly.

"Yah, on second thought, I could see how that would be a little awkward for everyone involved." I sat the mirror back on the table. "Thank you for your help."

He snorted as he crossed his arms before he leaned back into the couch. "It's a pity really. I had intimidated some random kid to sit next to the little nerd friend of yours, so you would have had to either sit next to me or Kagura. It would have been amusing to watch you squirm."

"Jeez… Just when I was going to tell you what a good guy you where being." I pulled my feet up under me on the couch, and turned so I could see him better.

"Don't assume I'm a good person like you, Kagome."

"Hardly! Any ways can I ask you a question?"

"Do you have any idea how annoying it is, when someone asks you if they can ask a question?" He ran his fingers through his hair, then smirked and turned his head a bit more toward me. "Alright though, quid pro quo. It's Latin for 'something for something'. I answer a question for you, and in return you answer a question for me."

"Why Sesshomaru how very Hannibal Lector of you, I like it, alright." I took another drink of my water. "I get to go first, where the hell did you come from today? One moment I'm getting knocked to the ground, and the next instant you have Onigumo pinned to the wall!"

"I'm not sure, one moment, I was waiting for you to come in the class room, so I can get my revenge on you for ignoring me all last week. When the scent of your blood hit me, the next thing I know I was bending beside you in the hallway."

"Interesting" I cringed as I felt my coat pocket vibrating away madly. "One sec!" I flipped open my cell, and cringed at the blinking message informing me I had seven new voice mails. 'Just great!' Sango and Shippo had both called, and the rest were from Inu Yasha and Jakotsu. Apparently they had all heard what had happened, and wanted to know where the hell I was. God, I was not up for playing fifty questions with them so I sent a mass text to all four of them.

~I'm fine, really! I'm just taking a break, so I'll talk to you later! - Kag

**New text message:**

~Bullshit. Shippo said the bastard hauled you off, and that you where bleeding - Inu

~U know I hate it when u text me back instead of call! - Jak

~Going to get some real life dream action ^_~ take pics! Not really though how many times have I told you to mind your own business! - Sango

My cheeks turned bright red as I snapped the phone shut, and set it on the coffee table. I turned my attention back to the man in front of me.

He took another drink of his own water. "Dream action?"

"There's no fucking way you could read that from over there!"

He chuckled. "Your right, but you've already asked your question."

"That's annoying!"

"Hn, it's my turn however, so you live with your aunt, where are your parents?"

"Well you certainly don't beat around the bush, do ya? I don't know where my sperm donor is, and my aunt Keade is who I've considered my mother for as long as I can remember. Next, where are yours?"

"Last time I talked to my father he was in Washington D.C. I believe. Next" he left no room for arguing with his eye's pinning me. "Is your mother dying, why you ended you relationship with Bankotsu?"

The little light bulb flickered on in my head. "Aaww you've been talking with Bank haven't you, well for the sake of argument, why not."

"This little game holds no interest for me if you're not going to answer honestly." He said in a bored tone.

There was inner turmoil going on inside of me. Part of me wanted to tell him the truth, but the other part of me didn't want to be hated by him, for some strange unknown reason. "You want the truth, then I'm going to need alcohol"

"You're a minor," was his only response.

"And yet you're the one who keeps toying with poor little innocent me." I countered feeling smug. "And no alcohol means the questions end here."

"You're eighteen," he moved so he was hovering above me, and smirked. "What I want to do to you is completely legal, mostly." He got off the couch, and walked into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of Vodka and two shot glasses.

My mouth went dry as I gulped. "Mostly?"

He opened the bottle and poured some into both glass's "Was your mother passing why you dumped him?"

I tried to get a hold on my nerves, and when that didn't work, I took the shot of vodka, and let it burn its way down my throat. "It's funny how his memory works, very spotty, but no my mother dying was not why I broke up with him. In fact I never broke up with him."

"What?"

"I said we should just take a little break from are "relationship" while I figured some stuff out. He is the one who said that we were either all in or all out. I simply told him the truth, he was a good guy and disserved someone better than me. Okay, at the time I really did want us to stay friends. I didn't understand what a big no-no that was to say to a guy until after Yasha explained it to me, hit me!" I held out my glass for him to fill which I drained, again, and giggled. "It was all that fucking parties fault. Really, if I wouldn't have gone, it wouldn't have been perfect" I shrugged my shoulders "Alright I would still be a screwed up, but it wouldn't have been this bad." My vision slightly blurred.

I felt Sesshomaru hands cup my face. I lightly panted, and nuzzled my face against his big soft warm hands.

"Have you eaten at all today?"

"Nopers." I giggled again "Want to eat me?" I wiggled my eyebrow suggestively at him.

He pulled back and looked over my body. "You're what 5'5 and around 120 pounds"

"That's just rude!" I crossed my arms and pouted. "Ladies don't like to discuss their weight, you jack ass" I pulled my knee's up to my chest, and hissed at him.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I was honest to god, dumb founded when she was hissing at me like a cat. I knew I shouldn't have let her have the Vodka, but she had made it clear if I didn't that was where the questions would end. In my defense I really didn't think she would get drunk, off of just three or four shots. However taking in her height and weight, combined with the fact she hadn't eaten, this all made sense. Sighing I picked her up, and carried her into the kitchen, setting her in a chair at the island. She put both elbows on the table, rested her chin on her hands, and stared at me with glossy eyes.

"I see cheese cake!" She yelled as she pointed at it, when I opened the refrigerator.

'_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low'_

"Sanggie!" She squealed happily as she went to jump off the chair which ended with her landing on her back and laughing loudly. "Whoopsy"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, before I helped her back into the chair, and went to retrieve her cell phone. I stared at her, trying to decide if letting her talk on the phone was a good idea or not. In the end I decided against in and answered it.

"Yes?" I said, hoping the annoyance I was feeling was as evident in my voice.

Kagome had finally taken notice of the situation. "Hiya Sanggie, Sesshy's being a big meanie head and won't give me the phone! I miss you my big boobies." She managed to slur out before laying her head back down on the counter.

There was silence on the other end for a while, until I heard a feminine voice shriek in response. "IS SHE DRUNK?"

"Apparently."

"Why the hell is she drunk Sesshomaru! You may be some big scary dog demon but if you hurt a hair on her head I will hurt you so badly your offspring will feel it. That's a promise."

"As amusing as that sounds human. It would do you well not to impugn my character any further then you already have!"

"Did the all mighty Lord Tashio forget that we have dance practice tonight, huh?"

"Kagome's not going to be up for it. I will be taking responsibility for her current condition. I will make sure she is alright!"

"Bullshit! Let me talk to 'her' Sesshomaru!"

God that woman was starting to get on my nerves. I handed the phone over, and watched Kagome perked up at her perceived victory. She quickly snatched it up and held it to her ear.

She used her hand to cover her mouth and whispered into the phone. "He has cheese cake, I saw it!"

I easily picked up the other side of the conversation. Almost broke out laughing when I turned to see Kagome's eye's hungrily glued to me, as I brought out the cheese cake out, setting it on the counter. She reminded me of a cat watching a piece of string waiting to attack, god help me. I thought she looked adorable.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango questioned her.

"Yeppers, Sesshy licked me and made it all better!"

"He what?" Sango screeched.

I set the plate with the piece of cheese cake in front of her and swapped her the cell phone for the fork I was holding. 'Good god!' "Eat it slowly!" I warned her.

"Sango she's safe, and happy you have nothing to worry about, now goodnight." I hung the phone up, set it on the counter, and stared at it. Why the hell did I feel the need to explain myself to that 'human', of all people? I looked over at the plate, it was empty.

Her face slightly paled. "I don't feel …" She turned her head and empty the contents of her stomach onto the floor. Her eyes went huge, before she started balling, as she threw up all over herself.

I quickly grabbed a bucket from under the sink and handed it to her. "Us this." There was a damn tugging at my heart. I stared at the usually fierce creature before me, that at the moment was nothing more than a whimpering kitten. I rubbed small circles with my thumb at the small of her back. Her whole body shuddered as she hunched over the bucket. "Better?" I asked her as she seemed to have completely emptied her stomach.

"I hate you." She managed to murmur out. "I hate everything!" With that said, she started crying again.

Shaking my head I gently pried that bucket out of her hands, and set it on the floor before picking her up. "Don't take this the wrong way but you smell disgusting." The smell was killing my nose, and I myself was close to throwing up. I walked into the bathroom and sat her on the toilet. Then turned the water on in the bathtub, feeling to make sure it wasn't too hot. Once it was perfect, I put the stopper in. "Kagome I need you to get listen to me. I'm going to help you get undressed, but I'm not going to try anything, okay, trust me."

Her eye's seemed to do there mysteries color shift from hazel to bright green. "I do trust you Sesshomaru."

"You really are drunk!" My heart painfully constricted, every hair on my body stood on end telling me to run for the hills.

I unbuttoned her shirt, and she shrugged out of it, leaving her in her black sports bra. 'Of course she's wearing a sports bra,' my face pulled into a smile. I heard her squeak. "Are you alright?" I asked concerned as I sat her shirt on the sink.

"You're really kind of beautiful when you smile." She reached her hand out, and caressed my cheek, her warmth seeped into my skin.

If she kept this up I was going to break my promise to that damn Sango. Gently I grasped her hand, and kissed it lightly. "Kagome, I need you to be good!" She pouted, but nodded her head in understanding. I pulled her shoes off, then pealed her socks off, and stuffed them inside the shoes. I unbuttoned her pants, and slid the zipper down. "I need you to stand up Kagome!" I helped her stand up on shaky legs, and slid her pants off, leaving her clad in her bra and underwear, which where both black. 'God if only you weren't drunk'. The tub was full, so I shut the water off.

"Okay, listen to me. You need to take your bra and underwear off, and then get into the bathtub. I'm going to go clean up the kitchen, okay?" She nodded her head again.

I threw her shirt and pants into the washer to hopefully rid them of their stink. Grabbing the cleaning supplies, I quickly went about cleaning up the floor. I didn't stop until the only smell I could smell was of fresh lemon. I grabbed and old jersey out of the closet and walked back into the bathroom. She was sitting in the water with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her chin resting on top of her knees. I sat on the ground next to the bathtub, and caressed her face, snapping her out of her deep thought.

"Earlier you said I was a good person. Everyone has this bizarre idea that I am but I'm really not." She used her hand to move my hand off of her face. "The reason I'm so close with Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Jakotsu, is cus they know the real me, and like me any ways. I don't know why they do!"

"You're really caught up on this whole idea of being a good person, aren't you?" The broken look that her face took, pained me more then I was comfortable admitting. "Kagome you don't have to say anything!" I grabbed my shampoo and squeezed some in my hand before gently massaging it through her hair.

"It was at Bankotsu's birthday party during the summer before I went into eleventh grade. My mom had passed away half way through my sophomore year. I went to live with her sister, my aunt Keade, when I was three. My father was a bad guy, and my mom went along for the ride. They went their own ways, but my mom was still really fucked up. She liked to play with my little emotions, telling me if I really loved her I would want to come live with her. I could never say no to her, so aunt Keade played the bad guy role for me as much as she could. Out of some miss placed feeling of sisterly love, she still forced me to go spend time with her. My mother made my life a living hell, so when I found out she was actually dead…"

"I understand, it must have been painful." I rinsed her hair out, and applied conditioner.

A small sad smile appeared on her lips. "You would think so wouldn't you, but I was happy. She couldn't put me through any more hell. That wasn't it. I just got into this hole of depression, it got to this point I didn't know what I felt." She lifted her left hand out of the water, and twisted the silver ring on her ring finger.

"Actually that's how I met Miroku's uncle Mushin. I'd always had a little spiritual power, but after my mom died it went into over drive. My Aunt Keade drove Sango and I up there one day to talk to him. I was pissed, I didn't need any help." She darkly chuckled. "I told them I wasn't in danger of hurting myself or anyone else. Then that night I went to Bankotsu's party with the gang. Miroku and Sango where arguing over something as usual. Inu Yasha was hitting on some chick that was a couple years older than us, who was from out of town. I went to go find Bank, he was wrapped around Brittany Fisher the biggest whore in the school, and one of my ex friends"

"I see." Now I understood what she meant when she said his memory was 'spotty'. I rinsed her hair again.

"He said it was my fault for not being able to get over my issues. I just needed to get over it. That was his sound advice to me." she twisted the ring around her finger again. "Jak showed up and he and Bank let the fist start flying. I couldn't take it so I ran out as fast as I could, and headed home. That was not one of my best idea's. Half way home everything went black. When I woke up, my cloths where torn. I was worse for wear, and I was covered in blood. There was a dead body with a dagger in its chest about five feet away from me. It was however, one of the first times since my powers had gone into hyper drive, that I was completely drained"

"Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Jakotsu found out that I had left, and came looking for me. When they found me I was rocking myself back and forth, in complete shock."

This sounded familiar "Inu Yasha called my father to come down for you didn't he?"

"Yep, I got off scot free. They said there was no evidence to contradict that I was simply protecting myself. The guy would be around your age now if he was still alive. His name was Akago Tae"

"That must have been a nightmare for you. Come on you should get out before you catch a cold." I stood up and handed her a towel. "You can us my old jersey for now. I'm washing your cloths."

She quickly dried herself off. "My entire junior year every weekend I went and stayed at Uncle Mushin's. Learned to control my power, to 'enrich' my quality of life." she laughed.

I turned my back to give her privacy. She slipped her bra and underwear back on, before slipping my jersey on, which was about two times to big for her.

"They were trying to be polite by saying that. Instead of 'so I wouldn't kill anyone else'. My power was still growing, and it got too much for me. So Sango's father crafted this ring out of special material. Then Uncle Mushin spent a month chanting over it. It keeps my powers in check." A big yawn escaped her lips making her blush.

I turned to look at her. My pants became uncomfortably tight as I took in how good she looked only wearing my old jersey. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts of those which were below me. "Come on your tired you need to rest. You'll feel better in the morning." I showed her to one of the guest bedrooms and helped her get settled into the bed.

"Now that you know the truth…" Her head was resting on the pillows and her eye's where barley staying open. "Do you hate me, the not being a good person, me?"

I brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I honestly don't think I'm capable of hating you, Kagome Higurashi. Even if I was there was a reason for me to, you did nothing wrong."

"You're as stupid as the rest of them." She murmured before completely passing out.

I watched her sleep peacefully, until it occurred to me how creepy that was. I caught myself beginning to bend over to kiss her forehead, "Pathetic…" I reached over and turned the lamp off and headed to bed myself.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hhmm I'm really sorry it took this long but yet again my editors where switching who did this chapter…. Long story but its finally up and thank you both Shoroie & Rami! And I want to thank animegirl2005, mysexyedwardcullen, princess serenity, and blackrose for your comments! They really do help me feel like writing more… hint hint! Lol I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Nine**

It had been such along time since I had felt this warm and secure. It was all that and a bag of puppy tails. I shifted under the blankets to be able to snuggle more into the warmth that was calling out to me. I froze as I felt the object of warmth chuckled at me. I slowly opened one eye and screamed as my eyes locked with two molten golden orbs.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing in bed with me!" I shrieked as I jumped out from under the blankets before hissing and falling to the floor as my knees buckled. "Shit, shit, shit! Oh my head, it hurts so bad!" I cradled my head in my hands and stayed as still as I could hoping it would help with the waves of pain going on in my head. "Oh my god, did we do it…? Tell me we didn't do it, did we?"

"I promise you, nothing happened!" Sesshomaru came and kneeled by me holding a glass of water in one hand and two pills in the other. "Take these and lay back down," he ordered.

It was hard to concentrate when each of those quiet words he spoke thundered in my head. Not to mention, he was only wearing a pair of baggie black silk boxers that where riding awfully low on his hips, exposing the same maroon stripes that where on his cheeks, his wrists and, apparently, on his hips. "Good god, Sesshomaru! Put on a shirt, would you?" I hissed as I downed the pills and gulped down some water.

He raised a eyebrow, "If you're complaining about the view, you would be the first," he said even more smug then usual. "And you're the one who crawled into bed with me, Kagome. Just be thankful, I was gracious enough to put cloths on."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the one only wearing boxers," my face burned brightly red as he raised his eyebrow and recognition finally hit me. "Oh…"

"Indeed," he gently pulled me up to my feet and helped me back on to the bed. "Sleep!"

"You realize, every time you order me to do something I have the overwhelming urge to stab you with a fork," I mumbled as I drifted back to sleep.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

How is it that it's so impossible to study? "What are you doing?" I shook my head and pushed the papers, I had been working on, further back on the desk and walked out of my office. I headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. I twirled the draw string of my sweatpants as I took a long drink of the cool water.

"_I'm like a dog in heat, a freak without warning.  
I have an appetite for sex 'cause me so horny.  
Oh me so horny...Ohh me so horny...Ohh me so horny.  
Me love you long time."_

My eyes snapped to the counter where her cell phone sat, 'Just as if my day couldn't get any better. I get to listen to all of her god, awful ring tones for her idiotic friends'. Picking up the singing object of annoyance off the counter, I checked the caller ID. "Inu Yasha," I growled between clench teeth. 'Shit' I shook my head to try to regain my composure but it was too late. The tiny little thing was already crushed in my hand which was not good but on the other hand, it made it stop singing so was it really that bad.

I lifted the lid of the trashcan and tossed the remains of the phone into the trash. This little stunt was defiantly not going to be earning me any points in her favor. 'Fantastic!'

My nose wrinkled as a unwelcome familiar scent appeared right before a loud pounding sound started at my door.

"Open the fucking door, asshole!"

Pound, pound , pound

My eyes darted to the hallway before I quickly made my way to the door. I wrenched the door open. "Inu Yasha, if you wish to continue to live you, will cease and desist," my eyes narrowed as I glared down at him. "What do you want?"

"Sesshomaru, you're a lot of things but stupid is not one of them. You know damn well why I'm here. I talked to Sango!"

"And I care you talked to her, why?" I crossed my arms over my bare chest.

"I heard what happened, yesterday and I just tried calling her and she didn't answer, I want to talk to her!"

"If you think I'm letting you in, you're out of your mind. I'm already going to have to fumigate and you're only standing outside," that's when the scent of whatever greasy thing that was in the McDonald's bag, hit my nose. "And pray tell, what on God's green earth is in that bag!"

He smirked up at me apparently feeling very cocky "Kagome's ultimate hangover cure all remedy," he held up the bag in one hand and then a large drink in the other. "She'll be pissed if she finds out you kept me from giving this to her, where is she?" he peered around me trying to get a better look inside. "KAGOME!" he shouted.

Reaching out, I curled my hand into the collar of his shirt, pulled him inside and slammed him against the wall. "You will stop that now, you dirty half breed! She's sleeping!"

He set that bag and drink on the coffee counter before quickly running down the hall and poking his head into the guest bedrooms, "What the fuck, Sesshomaru? She's not there! where the hell is she?"

"Silence! Before I permanently silence you!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and pointed to the closed door of my room.

His eyes slightly bulged. "Why the fuck is she sleeping in your bed room!" his hand shot out towards the door handle.

I grabbed his wrist and shoved it away "I've been very accommodating because I know you're worried for the girl's welfare. However, if you think for a instant, I'm going to allow you to get your stink in my bedroom, you severely are in need of mental help!"

The door, in question, slowly opened as she peaked out, "Sesshomaru, what's with all the noise?" she rubbed her eyes. "Inu Yasha, what are you doing here?"

"What the fuck are you wearing!" his eyes slightly bulged. "And why the hell are you sleeping in his room?"

She winced in pain and closed her eyes as she rubbed her forehead. "For the love of God, Inu Yasha, shut the hell up."

Inu Yasha's ears flattened against his head. "I'm sorry Kag's but I have got something that will make you feel better."

She opened a eye and looked at him. "From McDonald's?"

He smirked "Of course!"

We moved into the living room and Kagome sat on the couch with her legs folded and opened the bag and pulled out a large thing of fries before removing the lid to the large chocolate milk shake. She grabbed a couple of fries and swirled them around in the milk shake before popping them into her mouth and moaning in satisfaction.

My nose wrinkled in disgust. "That's disgusting!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Have you ever tried it? Cus unless you have, you have no right to say anything one way or another."

"It's not his fault Kag's. He's just happen to be a health freak." Inu Yasha said sarcastically as he stole a fry.

"Really?" her eyes lightly sparkled in fascination. "But I've seen you eat pizza!"

"I assume that because little, old you dogged him on," he smiled darkly. "Why darling, I think, your unthawing the heart of the Ice Prince!"

"Simply because I don't treat my body like a trash disposal, doesn't mean I'm a health freak, mutt."

It wasn't hard to miss the drastic change in Kagome as she stiffened. "Hey, umm. Don't be ridicules, Inu. I'm a human," she laughed. "Where are my clothes, Sesshomaru?" She put the empty fry container and empty cup back in the bag.

"There in the bathroom on the counter." I watched her as she disappeared around the corner. "What are you playing at, half breed?" my eyes snapped back to him. "Don't mistake our game of cat and mouse, for anything other then what it is. A game."

"Was forcing her to sleep with you, worth it?" he snarled.

"Why, dear brother, she crawled into bed with me!" I couldn't help but smirk as I watched him squirm.

"You know nothing about her. Just leave her alone."

"Don't be so sure of what I do or don't know."

**Kagome's POV**

I finished pulling on my jeans, and I splashed some water on my face. I was feeling a lot better, thankfully. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to, at least, slightly tame the beast. Giving up, I pulled it into a messy bun. After folding the jersey, I set it where my clothes had been setting and blushed madly as I tried to remembered what exactly when on last night. I believed him that we didn't do anything, however, it still is highly embarrassing to think of how I must have acted in front of him in my drunken state.

As I walked back into the living room, it kind of felt like I was entering a war zone. "Hey, Sesshomaru, thanks for everything!" I shouldered my bag and grabbed my jacket. "But I should probably get going, I have to get to class soon."

"Of course, would you like a ride?" he asked politely.

"Actually, Inu has the class with me so I was thinking of just bumming a ride, if that's alright?"

"Always Kag's," Inu Yasha agreed enthusiastically as he hopped up from the chair.

'God, this is awkward.' I absent mindedly played with the edge of my shirt. "I really mean it, thanks for helping me out and letting me stay the night!"

Sesshomaru slightly smirked. "You're welcome in my home, anytime Kagome. Anything to piss off my dear, little brother."

I burst out laughing. "I'll keep that in mind, see ya!"

How is it, that a nice steaming, hot shower can make you feel like all is right in the world? I rested my forehead against the wall of the shower as the hot water poured down on me. My entire body was stiff from all the different self defense techniques that we were currently being taught in our current unit. It appeared, Inu Yasha wasn't feeling in a particular friendly mood. He didn't speak more then a couple words to me from the time we left Sesshomaru's to when class finally got over. Shaking my head, I turned off the water, I wringed the water out of my hair and reached my hand out of the shower to grab the towel.

Sango was sitting on the toilet, "You have explaining to do, little missy," she handed the towel to me.

I shrieked in surprise as I grabbed a hold of the safety bar as I lost my footing. "Where the hell did you come from?" snatching the towel from her I securely wrapped it around myself and stepped out of the shower.

She followed me into my bedroom and plopped down on to my bed. "I tried calling your cell but it just went straight to voice mail."

Grabbing my purse I dumped it onto the bed and shifted through all the random junk. "Shit, I must have left it at Sesshomaru's!"

"Yes, now, that's something I actually want to talk about. What the hell happened?" she snatched one of the granola bars that had been in my purse and munched on it.

I dried off and dropped the towel on the floor as I found cloths to wear. "I'm not actually sure, all right? It's kind blurry," I finished pulling on a t-shirt with the words written on it saying 'I'm bored, entertain me!'

"I have a pretty good idea. 'Sesshy licked me and made it all better,' or how am I suppose to take that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I pointed at my forehead. "Shippo told you what happened, yesterday! Sesshomaru licked my forehead and it completely healed the cut you pervert!"

She slightly pouted. "Oh, well that's not nearly as interesting as what I had thought, but you're alright right? He didn't try anything funny, did he?"

I grabbed my hair brush, "Umm.. No, he was a perfect gentleman," I ran it through my hair getting rid of the nasty tangles.

Her eyes narrowed. "I heard that 'Umm.' What happened? What did he do?"

My cheeks reddened. "So you remember how after the 'incident' I took up sleep walking?"

"You didn't just sleep walk, whenever you were nervous, you'd crawled into in to the nearest person's bed… ohh," she burst out laughing. "God, I can only imagine what Ice Prince looked like when he found you all cuddled up in bed with him."

"There was no cuddling!" I picked a pillow up and chucked it at her head.

"You're a cuddler! You always have been and always will be. God that's too funny!" she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Wait. Where are you going? I'm not done laughing yet!"

I shoved all the stuff back into my purse, shouldered it in my school bag. "Some of us actually have class's to go, too, you laughing hyena. Not all of us can major in 'Miroku anatomy 101' " I ducked as a pillow flew at my head. "See ya, later-z"

"I love, Professor Shaw! No matter how many people think that he's crazier than a lune and too loud! However, I swear if I break my ankle doing this, I'm going to kick his ass!" I strained to listen more closely as stretched my arms out in front of me to make sure I didn't run into anyone.

"You're doing fine, Kagome. Now, take a step to the left to avoid running into the wall," Britt instructed. "We're almost back to the class room!"

When I arrived at class before, Shaw had instructed us to get into pairs and grab a blind fold for a social experiment. Really, I just assume he wanted to go to the roof of the school and grab a smoke but who knows. So listening to Britt's instructions I had successfully gone up and down stairs, around the school and not died.

I could have cried from happiness as Britt told me I could remove my blind fold because we were back at the class room. "Let me tell you, leading you around was way less stressful then being lead, good god."

"No kidding, I completely understand where you're coming from," she smiled sadly.

"Alright, kids. I'm tired and have better things to do, so those of you that are done, feel free to leave," Professor Shaw shouted as he interred the classroom and tossed the cigarette butt into the trash can.

"Freedom!" I shoved my papers into my bag, "and that's the last class for the day, yes!"

"Hey, you! Want to go get coffee or something, Kagome?" she still had the same little sad smile. "It'll be my treat for what happened."

"You don't owe me anything and I'm fine so its all good!" I sighed, "but I could really go for some hot cocoa."

She laughed, "for real?"

"What can I say? I'm just not a big coffee drinker."

We decided on a little coffee shop called "Cafe Lolita." Where, yes, the waitresses were all dressed in different kinds of Lolita fashions. We placed our orders and snagged a booth near the back.

"You, really, ordered hot cocoa?" she smiled and shook her head.

"Hey, now. I'm really excited about trying out their gourmet hot cocoa," I complained just as the waitress arrived with our order. "Excuse me, but can I take your picture?" I asked as I fished my digital camera out of my purse.

She smiled politely and posed doing a slight bow, "How's this?"

I clicked the picture. "Wonderful, thanks!" I turned the camera off, stashed it back in my purse, picked up the cup and took a slow sip. "Wow, this really is delicious, what?" I asked noticing that she was staring at me.

"What was that all about?" she asked as she set her cup back on the table.

"I'm not telling. You're just going to think I'm a complete weirdo!"

"I totally won't, I promise. Come on, you have to tell me, now. That you've got me all curious!" she gave the puppy dog eyes. "If you tell me, I'll tell you a secret."

I sighed in defeat. "Okay, but don't tell anyone. It's too embarrassing. There's only one other person that knows and that's my friend, Shippo. He found out by accident."

"Promise!"

"Well, ever since I was little, I've always loved reading magazines and I became obsessed with trying to do it myself. I made mock layouts of what I'd want my magazine to look like and I had them stored on my computer." I took another sip of the hot cocoa. "Well, my friend, Shippo, found them, since he's a wiz with all things electrical, so he helped me set up a anonyms online magazine. I think this place would be great to let people know about."

"The name of your magazine wouldn't happen to be 'Mikazuki,' would it?"

I blushed, "Actually, yeah it is but how did you hear about it?"

"Do you have any idea how popular your magazine has become? How many hits its got, actually some one in the news room was assigned to write a article about the popular new online magazine for the school news paper!"

"It's not that good. All I do is talk about the latest fashions, trends, what's going on politically, I do some human interest stories and a random spattering of other random things." I spooned some more of the cream and eat it. "Anyway, enough about me. What about you? I'm sorry to say this but why is a nice kid like you, with that ass, Onigumo?"

She laughed, "Well, you don't hold back, do you?"

"I've been told its both a blessing and curse!"

"I suppose it would be. Well, I did say I'd tell you a secret so I guess its fine if I tell you a little. You can't tell any of your friends!"

"Okay…"

"You know how I told you I was a reporter for the Daily Tama, our school's news paper? Well, I'm sure you must have heard of The Knights of Tama by, now. I'm using Onigumo to be able to gain information for my story. Trust me, I'd much rather stab myself with a fork then tie myself to him. This story means everything to me, I just need to be able to tie M Kiss to them." Her fist clenched.

"I keep hearing about the Knights of Tama but I have no idea what or who they are and when ever I ask anyone about them they act like they didn't hear me!"

"The Knights are from the founding families, there are four of them and each of them has two people directly under them. They rule the school without ever having to dirty their own hands. All they have to do is post something to their website and the faithful followers take care of the rest," she nervously fiddled with her spoon. "So, if they wrote they wanted a student's life to be made a living hell… they could do that."

Recognition finally clicked as I had flash backs to all the times I'd been pushed, shoved, kicked spit on and how no one seamed to wanted anything to do with me. "Oh… does anyone know for sure who the Knights are?"

She shook her head. "The only person who I'm sure is a member is Onigumo and I'm not even sure which level he is"

"You're one of the few people who has actually been cool with me since I started going to school. Brittany it means a lot to me which is why I need to make sure you understand that no matter how important this story is to you, it can't be worth having to put up with Onigumo."

"A girl's got to do, what a girl's got to do. Enough with this depressing 'blah blah' stuff. Let's just pretend, for a little while, that we are just two normal kids who's biggest issues are the coming up founders day ball that is coming up next week. Do you have a dress?"

"Actually, my friend, Jak, is a fabulous clothing designer in the making and was suppose to make me something. I guess, he's been really busy tho so my friend, Sango and I are going to go dress shopping this weekend. If you don't already have one, you should totally come with."

She dug into her purse and pulled out a card. "This is my business card. Give me a call with further info."

I took the card and looked it over. "Very professional, Miss. Dunn"

"Why, thank you."

We said our good byes and headed our own ways. It wasn't exactly like I wanted to do it but I wanted my phone back! I pulled into Sesshomaru's drive way and parked. I had it all planned out, I was going to knock on the door, act as if last night never happened and just get my cell phone back and get out.

"Just going to sit there, Higurashi?" Sesshomaru called out as he leaned against the door frame.

I got out of the car "Hey, Tashio," using my hip I bumped the door close.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there? Your choice."

"I'm thinking."

His golden eyes shimmered with amusement as he smirked, "That could be dangerous."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: As always I would like to send out my personal thanks to my wonderful editors Shoroie & Rami! And I would also like to send out my person thanks to both angel page and princess Serenity because its great to know there are people who enjoy reading the story as much as I like writing it! Well I hope all who read will enjoy it and feel moved to leave reviews! Till next time kiddo's!

**Chapter Ten**

"And remind me, again, why I agreed to eat dinner with you?" I twirled around on the bar stool, again. "Oohh, dizzy!" I grabbed a hold of the island's counter top and waited for my head to stop spinning.

"And you're how old, again!" he shook his head as he returned to stirring the stir-fry. "You're being allowed the pleasure of my company because of your stomach." Right on cue, a loud growling noise erupted from my stomach making me turn several shades of red.

"You shut up," I growled as I pointed a finger at it!

"Exactly. When was the last time you ate?" he inquired as he grabbed a couple of plates out of the cabinet and plated the food.

I took the plate from Sesshomaru and followed him into the dinning room and sat at the table. "Hu, um, I think when I had the fries…Wait, I had hot cocoa this afternoon, does that count?"

"No."

"hu, who knew," I watched as he took a bite of a piece of chicken. "Wow."

He raised a eyebrow in question "What?"

"How is it every thing you do always looks so perfect? I can only imagine how beautiful your mother is. Isn't that how it goes? The son usually always looks like the mother?"

His lips pulled into a rare small smile, "I suppose it would be a new site seeing. Someone eating with manners when you're so use to watching the mutt eat."

I cocked my head to the side. "Why do you do that? Why do you two dislike each other so much?" I took a bite out of something that looked like a tiny piece of corn on the cob. "You've said 'its because he's half human,' but you're respectful to Izayoi. Most of the time, you're that way to me, so I don't get it. The only real difference is that you have different mothers."

"It's not your place to understand!" the tone in his voice when cold and his mask of indifference slid into place. "Just be grateful that I feel you're worth it for the time being," he took a sip of water.

Something in my chest felt like it was painfully tightening. "You're right, its not my place. We are nothing more then acquaintances however, Inu Yasha is one of my dearest friends. I will be damned if I just sit hear and listen to you talking badly about him in front of me."

His eyes were narrowed at me. "I will talk about him however I see fit and to whom ever I wish to!"

"Not with me you won't!" I pushed myself away from the table. "You should be careful, Sesshomaru. You're going to end up catching a cold from all that ice inside your soul," I grabbed my purse off the couch and headed to the door.

"Human!" I turned to face him making m self as tall at my 5'5 ½ tall body could be and glared at him.

"What?" he tossed a medium sized box to me. I blinked in surprise as I caught it and looked at him questioningly.

"While you were here the other night with your pathetic drunk antics, well, your cell phone is no more. However, I had a spare laying around," he turned his back on me. "Now, get out of my house!"

The little hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I glared at him. "I don't need anything from the likes of you!"

"Fine, then throw it in the trash. I have no desire for something that's been touched by you to be kept in this house."

"Fuck you!" I screamed as I slammed the door behind me causing the frame to rattle. My eyes painfully stung as I rested my back against the door. I jumped in surprise as I heard something smash from inside the house. I ran to my car and sped back to the apartment.

"Deep breath, clam down!" I took a couple deep breaths and twirled the ring around my finger a couple of times. The TV was on and since Sango was at the studio working on a painting that meant that Shippo was hiding from his roommates, again. I really didn't need the poor little dude seeing me like this.

I plastered a big fake smile on and opened the door. "Hey, Shippo, how are you doing?" he was sitting on the couch watching G4 a show about the new technological advances that have been made in the last century from what I could tell.

His bright green eye's shimmered as he looked at me. "Hey, have you eat?"

I plopped down next to him. "Yeppers, I'm all full, promise."

"Sango wanted me to remind you that you need to take the multivitamin and mineral supplements that you haven't taken in the last couple of days or she's taking you to the hospital, again. You're going to have to start drinking the stuff the doctor suggested. She wants to know why the hell she has to call and have me tell you this and not just be able to call you on your cell phone. I, also, would like to know this cus she gets a little annoying after awhile."

"Welcome to my world, Shippo, my friend," I sighed. "I'll take them later, they're so far away!"

Shippo leaned to the side of the couch, picked up a small cup and placed it in front of me. "She said that I was suppose to make sure you actually take them," he slid a bottle of water next to the small cup filled with pills.

I downed the pills and chugged half the bottle of water. I hated how the stupid pills tasted it was like having to take a mixture of chalk and grass. "There, now, you can report to mom your mission was successful?" I said bitterly.

"Good, her and I went shopping earlier, she bought trail mix and more granola bars. You're suppose to put them in your purse to eat through out the day."

I narrowed my eyes at him and pouted. "Is it, at least, the kind with the M&M's?"

He smiled gently at me. "Yes, it is!" he picked up the box and sniffed it. "What's this? It smells like Sesshomaru."

I shook my head and laughed. "You people and your smelling things. Sesshomaru gave it to me cus, I guess, I threw up on my cell. He said this one was just laying around and he didn't need it."

"Hu, can I open it?" he asked as he held it to his ear and lightly shook it.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, why not but its probably dead if its just been sitting around in his house."

Shippo carefully cut the tape with his claw, opened the box and pulled out a black cell phone that was smaller then his hand. He pushed the talk button and powered on the phone as his eyes bulged out of his head. He turned it side ways and slid the top back revealing a full keybored. "He said that he just had this laying around?"

"Yeppers, why is it a good one?" I snatched the phone and looked it over. It fit snuggly into my hand. "It's shiny and black, just like all the rest of his toys," I shook my head.

"Kagome, this is a Sony Ericsson Xperia X10 Mini Pro. It's an android smart phone. Do you have any idea how much one of these goes for?"

I blinked and turned the phone over a couple of times. "Well, if you're making this big of a deal about it, I'm guessing, what, like a hundred or two?"

"Try six hundred. There is no way this was just laying around. Hey, if you don't want it, can I have it to take apart?" his eyed the phone like a predator. "I've always wanted to get a look at the inside of one of those."

"NO, good night, Shippo," I threw a blanket at him and shut the door to my bedroom. After changing into my pajamas and switching the light off, I plugged the charger in and connected the phone to it. I touched the screen and flipped through some of the content. I stopped when I got to the address book and smiled. There was already an entry in it, and it was Sesshomaru's. "That ass," I snuggled under the blankets and clutched the phone close to my chest and fell asleep.

I woke up early the next day, called my Aunt Kelly, who works at T-mobile, had her help me get the phone activated and up working. Shippo was still on high alert wanting to autopsy the poor, little phone and Sango was as fascinated with it as I was as we figured out that it had bejeweled on it. We made Shippo drive us to school in the Subaru as we sat in the back seat and took turns playing.

Philosophy was usually uneventful as Kagura sulked in her seat most likely because Sesshomaru was absent.

My eyes wondered to the back of the room to where Sesshomaru usually sat. 'Its not that I miss him, its just…I want to thank him.'

A finger poked my side causing my to slightly jump. "Are you alright, Kag's?" Shippo asked as he packed the handouts the teacher had given out into his bag.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. Just how annoying is it that some people think their too almighty to have to actually show up to class? Huh, jeez but whatever, right?" I shoved the papers into the bag. "Hey, Shippo, I'm off to Geo. See you later!"

I stomped out of the room and squealed in surprise as an arm wrapped around me and pulled me back words, making my heart do a slight flitter. "Ses-" turning around I froze. "Oh hiya! Jakotsu, how are you doing?"

He looked at me weirdly before shrugging and looping arms with me. "I haven't seen you in awhile kiddo. Seems like that Sesshomaru's has been monopolizing you."

My face slightly blushed red. "Not really. I've just been really busy is all, but you know I've always got time for you, Jak."

"He's not who you think he is, Kagome. He's not a good guy, you need to stay away from him," Jak warned.

"Listen, I'm a big girl and even though, its against popular belief, I can take care of myself! And the only thing we seam to talk about when where together any more is him" I pulled my arm free. "Thank you for walking me to class," ducking into the class I quickly made my way to my seat.

Apparently today was a free study day for the up coming test. Unfortunately, my brain was in no way a study mode so I pulled my address book out of my purse and set to work finishing adding the last of the numbers to my cell phone.

"New phone, sweet heart?" Koga asked as he leaned forward resting his chin on his hand as he snagged a handful of trail mix out of my bag.

"I'm not your any thing!" I pulled the card Britt had given me and entered her information as well. "Done!" I did a victory stretch as a reward for a job well done!

Koga snagged the phone out of my hand and pushed several buttons before handing it back to me. "I get that you don't want to date and for now, I can respect that but I'm a lot of fun, Kag's. If you ever feel like just going out and having some fun dancing or something with no strings attached just give me a call or text."

I couldn't help but smile. "You're incorrigible."

"I try my best," he popped another M&M in his mouth. "Besides, you seem a little repressed, lately," he pointed to his ear and smiled brightly. "I have an idea. I'm going to get a third piercing done, why don't you come with me? Who knows, while we're there maybe you'll decide to get something done?"

"Sango has been trying to get me to get a tattoo or something pierced with her for years, buddy. I'm guessing it's something to do with her artistic way and if I won't do it with her, it's not going to happen with you!" I crunched down on another peanut. "But I suppose going with you wouldn't be to bad…"

"That's a girl. Whenever, you feel up for it, give me a call," he winked at me before heading out of the class. I blinked and looked around the class room which was empty. Some how while talking to the baka I missed the teacher dismissing up.

It seemed like the rest of the week just slowly crawled by. Even worse, Sesshomaru didn't show up for class the rest of the week. It wasn't that I was sad or missing him, merely that it was highly annoying. It had already been set up that Britt was going to meet us at our apartment and that we were going to head out for the great dress hunt from there.

Sango poked her head in my room and tossed my cell phone at me. "Kagome, you left your cell out in the living room and it's ringing."

I looked at the caller I.D. and was a bit perplexed to see it said "unknown." "Hello?"

"Hiya, Kagome, Darling. It's Izayoi. Inu Yasha gave me your number, I hope that alright."

Sango plopped down on my bed and stared at me. "Who is it?" I held my finger to my lips giving her the silent command to shush it!

"Of course that alright Mrs. Tashio. How can I help you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Izayoi. Mrs. Tashio is my, darling's mother and boy was she ever a piece of work."

"Alright… Izayoi what can I do for you?"

I could hear her giggling on the other line. "Well, as you know the whole next week is going to be like a giant fiesta for our town with rides, music, and finally concluding with the ball on Saturday. It's a lot to do so I was wondering if you might be willing to be my go-to girl and help me out? I'll pay and I know how nervous you are about the dance part at the beginning and with my husband being home I can guarantee you'll have a world class teacher at your beck and call. Way better then Inu Yasha, so what do you say?"

'Damn it all.' I weighed the options in my head. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"That's wonderful. Are you busy, today?"

"Actually, a couple of my friends and I are going out to go dress hunting, today."

"Okay, well, how about you stop by the house tomorrow afternoon and will talk about this in greater detail? If you don't find a dress, I have one that you could borrow that would look perfect on you as well. Ta-ta for now."

Izayoi genteelly placed the phone back on its cradle and smirked.

"Well that smirk certainly can't mean anything good," Satoshi Tashio murmured as he nuzzled his nose into his wife's neck. "Now can it?"

"Do you still have Sesshomaru going with you to all those god, awful founders committee meetings all next week?" she asked as she turned in his arms to face him.

"Yes, why?"

Reaching up she grabbed a hold of his tie and pulled him down towards her. "Something good, you'll see," she promised as she pressed her lips to his.

"How about this one?" Sango asked as she held a neon pink knee length dress up against herself.

"Good God, Sango! It's a Ball not a brothel," I sighed and untucked my legs from underneath and stood up. "I know you have a burning desire to be unique and stand out," I elbowed Britt, "just so you know I call that the 'artist factor.' "

Britt smiled and nodded in approval as she pulled her hair up in a pony tail. "Very nice."

"Why thank you. Anyway, 'artist factor' or not, for Miroku's sake try not to over do it?" I walked over to a rack and started to go through them. None of them were really calling out "Sango."

"It's not like I care if the pervert likes what I wear or not," she mumbled as she grabbed another dress and held it up to herself as she gazed at herself in the mirror. "He only gets slight consideration because he gave me his credit card to pay for it."

"Uh huh," Britt and I said in unison as we both rolled are eyes before busting out into a giggle fit.

"Now, this is the one, Sango," I pulled the dress off the rack and held it out to her. It was a floor length dress with a sweetheart neckline that looked like someone had bedazzled it with silver and blue sequins. Right under the bodice there was a black band that wrapped around the dress. The skirt part of the dress was animal print that was covered in blue sheer fabric.

We ushered Sango into the changing room and handed her the dress. A short while later she stepped out in the Jovani original, looking spectacular.

"It's defiantly a step above your classic ball gown with its contemporary animal print skirt and the sheer overlay and with the beaded strapless bodice. With that sweetheart neckline, you're defiantly not going to find many other people wearing anything like it at the dance, Sango," Britt informed Sango as I took a pic of it with my cell phone.

Sango ducked back into the changing room and changed before continuing the hunt for a dress for me. My phone vibrated in my hand announcing Jakotsu's call.

"Hey, Jak, what's up?" I asked as Sango held up a purple dress to me. I pretended to shove a finger down my throat and fake gagged earning a dirty look from her as she turned around and continued to the hunt.

"Where are you? I'm at your apartment and only Shippo is there."

"Oh that would be because the girls and I are out dress hunting. Why, what's up?"

His voice went up an octave or two. "What do you mean 'dress hunting'? Have you bought one yet?"

"Naw, I'm probably just going to borrow one from Inu Yasha's mom," my eyes narrowed and I placed one of my hands on my hip. "And why do you care? I thought you were mad at me cus I was hanging out with Sesshomaru?"

He sighed in defeat. "I'm not mad at you, Kagome. I'm just mad… I'm mad at myself, okay?"

"I just don't get you recently, Jak."

"I know… can you come over, tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll drop by when we get done, okay?"

"Alright, Kag's so see you, later."

I pressed the disconnect button and stared at the picture of Sango in her dress. "Oh God, I can just see it now, Miroku is going to show up wearing a animal print shirt if we send him a picture of this," Sango and I locked eyes and she shook her head enthusiastically no.

"I'm hungry, ladies. To the food court!" Sango held up the credit card she had just used to buy her dress. "It's my treat."

"You mean Miroku's?" I asked

"Same diff', " We all laughed as we wondered over to the food court and got some food before finding a table to sit at. I stole one of Sango's fries and dunked it into the ranch.

"It's just ridicules, Kagome. You helped both of us find are dresses but you can't find one for yourself." Britt complained as she shook her head in disbelief. Britt ended up getting a elegant long sexy black dress with silver beading outlining the edge of the dress that form around the bodice and the criss crossing back straps.

"She's just pouting because things aren't going how she wants," Sango explained as she slowly started to eat her hamburger piece by piece starting with the bun.

"What do you mean?" Britt asked confused as I shot a dirty look at her.

"She's cranky for two reasons, One because Jakotsu was suppose to make her dress for the ball and two because she thinks that ass hole, Sesshomaru Tashio, isn't going to school because he's avoiding her. Which, personally, if he is or isn't, I say its better for everyone. He does nothing but upset her."

Picking a fry up, I chucked it at her hitting her square in the forehead. "You don't know him."

She picked the fry up and sent it flying back at me. "Neither do you, you giant Care Bear!"

"At least, I'm not a freak who has to pick apart her food!"

"Cuddler!" Sango yelled as she reached over started tickling my side.

Between laughing fits, I screamed out, "Sadomasochist!"

"Takes one to know one, hunny."

We both stopped what we were doing when we heard Britt burst out laughing at full volume. When it finally stopped, there were sad looking tears in her eyes.

"Britt, are you alright? I'm sorry, it's all that idiot Sango's fault," I rested my hand on her shoulder.

Sango handed her a couple napkins, "My fault, my ass."

She shook her head no. "I'm alright, really I am!" a sad small smile pulled at her lips. "It's really wonderful how you two are such good friends. I use to have a best friend and we acted just like you guys so I guess this all brought back memories I hadn't thought about in a while, is all."

"Did you guys get in a fight or did she move or something?" Sango asked.

"No she…she isn't in the union anymore, you could say."

I elbowed Sango in the side "Uumm, actually Sango's not that great plus she snores like no one's business," I retorted trying to lighted the mood.

"Snore, my ass," Sango growled. "At least, I don't snore as bad as Josh." she shoved a tomato in her mouth.

I burst out laughing. "Honey, no one snores as bad as him. It's his 'allergies,' though. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Which just happens to be always!"

We finished eating and headed back to the apartment. Pulling into the parking spot, Sango grabbed her dress out of the trunk and said her goodbyes with Britt and said "she would see me upstairs" because apparently nature was calling. I helped Britt gather the dress and random other bags of stuff and put them in her car.

She slammed the trunk of her car closed. "Thanks for having me along. It's been awhile since I've gotten out of the editing room and actually had fun."

"Doesn't your boyfriend, dearest take you out…" I smacked my forehead. "I'm sorry that was rude."

"Kagome, I said 'FUN.' " she winked at me before her eyes darted up towards the building where the light flicked on through the window to my apartment. "Sango is a good friend, don't ever take her for granted come good or bad times."

"I could never she's like… no she is my sister."

"Then you're one of the lucky ones. Good night, Kagome. See you, Monday."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: okay the last couple weeks have really sucked! My computer stopped working and I had to restore it to factory settings combined with a bunch of personal issues I don't want to bother you all with but I'm back! I have a couple other chapters ready to be edited by my awesome editors Shoroie and Rami then I'll get them up hear for you. I want to give a special shout out to ookamikage and princess Serenity. Feel free to read and review but mostly I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven**

"Dude, I swear, if you don't answer this door now, I'm leaving!" I shouted as I pounded on Jak's door a couple more times. 'This is ridicules!'

The door handle finally turned, cracked opened and gold eyes looked out at me. Sesshomaru's emotionless mask was securely locked into place reveling nothing.

"What do you need, human?"

"Wow, I went from 'Kagome' back to just flat out 'human,' " I securely planted my hands on my hips and tried to stay calm. "Whatever, I don't care. I didn't come to see you so just let me in. I need to talk to Jakotsu!"

"He's busy. Try again, later," he stepped back and slammed the door shut which bounced open again. I had used my foot to keep it from shutting. "Are you mentally unstable?" Sesshomaru growled.

The bright colors there where blooming behind my eyes as the pain throbbed from my foot. 'Note to self: Don't put foot in door when wearing flats.' I focused all my attention on my anger and tucked the pain away to be dealt with later. "I came here to talk to with Jakotsu, not play with someone who hides from conflict by not showing up to class!" I snapped. I had learned awhile ago no matter how perfect Sesshomaru's expressionless mask was, when he was truly pissed off, there was a muscle in his jaw that would ever so slightly twitch. At this moment, I wasn't going to be happy until it was twitching like hell.

"No matter how many days I miss, my grades are still light years better then yours. Of course, that's only to be expect from someone such as yourself!"

Walking in so he couldn't shut the door on my, again, I leaned against the wall. "I guess, you don't have to worry about friends worrying since you only seem to have one. I guess, that's just another way Inu Yasha is better off then you isn't it."

His hands clenched into fists, "Silence!"

"What is it? That your father loves Inu Yasha more?" I slammed my purse down on the counter. "Or is it that Izayoi does? Where's your mommy, Sesshomaru? Is she who turned out into such a giant asshole!"

Jak's head popped out of his bedroom. Most likely because he heard the large crash. "Kagome?"

Sesshomaru's right hand was wrapped around my throat and he had me pinned to the wall. His eyes were starting to tent red and, having been in this situation many times with Inu Yasha, when he was younger, I knew what I needed to do. What I needed to do was metaphorically turn onto my back and offer up my belly in a sign of submission, showing I recognized his dominance. However, as soon as his hand wrapped around my throat, my mind went blank and my body switched into flight or fight mode. Flight wasn't an option. Reaching between Sesshomaru and me, I pulled my ring off my finger and let it silently fall to the ground. I pressed my hands against his ribs, allowed the tightly coiled power to unfurl and wrap around several of his rib bones.

His eyes had gone completely crimson and his elongated fang brushed against my earlobe. "I killed my own mother. What makes you think, I wouldn't kill you?" his hand tightened more on my throat and both Jakotsu and Bankotsu where trying to pull him off me and were screaming something. I couldn't hear. It seemed all my senses were swimming in and out of use.

I couldn't tell if it was from the lack of oxygen or what, but I could swear that mixed in with that look of pure hatred and rage Sesshomaru's face had there, was something else… something like pain…I used the last little strength I had and rested one of my hands on the side of his face. "Ba..ka" with the other hand still resting over a couple of his rib bones which where now completely covered in my power, I shattered them and slid into the soothing darkness.

_ I was bathed in the feeling of warmth and serenity that my power always made me feel when ever I used it. It created a complete shield around me, safely securing me in a bubble of protection as I was sprawled out on the ground. Something slammed against the outside of the sphere over and over again. Whatever was slashing at, it was starting to cause cracks. Fear completely took over my body as I pushed all the power that lived in me into the shield. My body violently shook from a mixture of the terror and the strain of keeping up the shield. "STOP, STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed this over and over again._

_ The cracks where getting even bigger and whatever the inky black things were, continued their slashing as the shield finally fell. The things that had been lashing against the shield continued there lashing as there blows landed on me. I curled into a ball and screamed out against the searing pain as it sliced at every inch of my form. I was more scared then I had ever been as the lashing stopped and the world stood still. I tensed as a foot kicked at me, forcing me onto my back before another couple well placed kicks to my stomach and to my crotch. A silent scream tried to escape my throat as a shadowy black figure straddled my hips and moaned as it rubbed its obvious erection against me. I could feel the welcome pull of unconsciousness trying to take over and I eagerly welcomed it._

_ There was a loud snap that sent fire coursing throough my body as the bastard playfully nipped at the fingers of the hand which was attached to the wrist he had just snapped. "It's no fun if you're not awake, Ka-Go-Me" he released his hold on my wrist and it limply fell back on to the ground. "You're never more erotic and otherworldly beautiful as when your bathed in pain and agony."_

My eyes shot open as I felt a needle press into my arm. "No, no, no! What are you doing!" my eyes focused in on the needle as I tried to get away from it.

"Jakotsu, a little help!" the older gentlemen yelled as he held securely to my arm to keep it from moving. Jak held me down against the bed and kissed my forehead and quietly whispered into my ear until my body stopped shaking. The needle was pulled from my arm and Jak sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Sshhh, it was just a nightmare. Kag's you're safe." my eyes widened in shock as tears started to flow down my face. "He's dead and can never hurt you or anyone else, again!"

"Son, I'm going to go check on my other patient so I'll be back," Jak's father straightened his long, white lab coat and then shut the door after he left the room.

Jak held me a bit longer until I finally stopped crying. He cradled my face in his hands. "How are you feeling?"

I took a moment and took stock of my pain level and slightly giggled. "Actually, my throat is a little scratchy but I feel REALLY good!"

"I think that's the pain medication dad gave you!" he helped me so I was sitting up and leaning against the wall. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. This is all my fault, thank God, the bastard didn't crush your throat."

"Oh, Jakie. We both know, if he wanted to kill me, he could of snap my neck like a chicken bone," I tried to moved my leg and growled at the heavy feeling of it under the blanket. "My foot's all fat and heavy!"

Jak smiled and shook his head as he pulled back the blanket revealing my leg was strapped into a walking boot. "You fractured your foot. Dad says that as a reward, your boot bound for a couple weeks."

"That's a downer. At least, Sango will have fun decorating it."

"You will not let Miss. Taijiya do anything of the sort!" Hiro Banryu is Jakotsu's and Bankotsu's full demon blooded father and was also a very well renowned private practice doctor. "Now, Kagome, my darling, why is it I only ever get a visit with you when you're unconscious?"

"Sorry, Mr. Banryu. I don't do the whole doctor thing," I slightly rubbed at my arm where the needle had been. "And what the hell, did you do to me!"

"Well, as you said 'you don't do the whole medical thing' which means you have missed the last several appointments we had. While I had you, I took some blood then I gave you a little something to help with the pain and also to help with the other feelings you were having. Which reminds me," he took a bottle of pills out of his pocket and tossed them to me. "You should be out of your anxiety pills so here ya go."

"Thanks," I set them on the bed stand next to Jak's bed. "How's Sesshomaru?"

"Who cares?" Jakotsu growled as his fingers lightly ran over the bruise on my throat.

His father shook his head, "He'll live. Two of his ribs were completely shattered so he's in pain but of course, he wouldn't admit it. He's a demon so he will heal quickly."

"Of course," I couldn't help but smile. That big idiot.

"I think he's in more then just physical pain though. I've been the Tashio's personal doctor for as long as Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha have been alive and its been a very long time since I've seen Sesshomaru act like this. May I ask what happened?"

"The asshole snapped and did this to her. I told you to stay away from him Kagome. I told you so many times." he clenched his fist into the blankets and hid his face in my lap. "I couldn't protect you, again!"

I soothingly ran my hand through his hair. 'Hu, Jak put my ring back on…' I heavily sighed and rested my head against the wall behind me. "I provoked Sesshomaru until he snapped. This is my fault."

"I see. Well, I called Sato to come pick up his son and he said that he's going to send Inu Yasha to come get you, dear."

"I'll take her home," Jak growled from my lap.

"Jak, you know we have to attend the founder's meeting."

Jaks fists tightened even more. "Forget about the stupid founders!"

"Jakotsu Hiro Banryu, you heard your father," I ruffled his hair and yawned. "Besides, I'm taking a nap till Yasha gets here and I can't do that with you sitting there."

I finally got Jak to agree to go but his part of the deal was that they didn't leave until after Mr. Tashio showed up and hauled his son off. So, now, we were playing the waiting game. Finally, , showed up and popped his head into the room.

Mr. Tashio's long, silver hair was pulled back at the nap of his neck and he was in his usual black, expensive business suit with a silly tie that had plastic ducks on it. It was Izayoi attempt to make her husband's wardrobe a little more fun.

"Hey, there's my future daughter-in-law," Mr. Tashio joked as he sat on the edge of the bed where Jak had been before.

Mr. Banryu reached out and Gibb's slapped Mr. Tashio on the back of the head. "I'm sorry, Sato, you must be mistaken. You're talking to my future daughter-in-law," he used his finger and pushed his glass's back up on his nose.

Mr. Tashio whimpered and then held my hands. "Do you really want to be part of such a barbaric family!" he lowered his voice. "I think my wife might kill us all if I don't some how make you part of our family. How do you feel about being adopted?"

Jakotsu walked back into the room and you could feel the change in the atmosphere. "Your oldest son just tried to kill her and you have the nerve to joke about adopting her? You sicken me, old man."

Mr. Banryo grabbed Jak by the front of his shirt. "You will show respect to you elder's son!"

He smiled warmly at Jak. "Now, now, Hiro. It's alright. He said nothing wrong and I will be having a long discussion with that son of mine," he lightly squeezed my hand. "I promise, he will not go unpunished for this, little one." he stood up to leave.

"It's my fault," I grabbed a hold one of his fingers. "Please tell him, I'm sorry for what I said!"

He smiled warmly and turned so he was facing me again. "How about you let me take a picture of your neck and I'll tell him for you."

I lightly chewed on my bottom lip before nodding my head. I pulled my hair back and gave him a better view of my neck which he snapped a picture of with his cell phone.

He lightly patted my head. "Inu Yasha, should be getting you in no time. Sleep, I'll talk to you later."

The room was now very silent and then after some commotion I heard the front door open and shut a couple of times and I was alone. I touched my throat lightly, I laid down again and curled into a tight little ball as the tears started to flow freely, once again.

Too many things were becoming painfully obvious, all at once. I knew that after everything I've done I don't deserve to be in love or to be loved but I was without a doubt in love with Sesshomaru Tashio. I was, also, very sure I just hurt him… I really hurt him. The image of his eyes flashed back into my mind. It was probably safe to love him, now because at this point there was no chance of him reciprocating the feelings.

My mind knew everything I was saying was true and excepted it. So, why was my chest in so much pain? It was like the stupid thing was being torn to pieces. This was why I was fighting so hard… none of this was worth it. I was right about this all along, wasn't I? I just really don't want him to hate me! Was that asking to much from someone like me…

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"What, the fuck, were you thinking, dude?" Bankotsu slouched in his chair as I sat on his bed.

"hn" I wanted nothing more then to puke. To think, I would do something as low as to hurt the little kitten? The pain I was going to feel as the broken ribs regrew was nothing compared to what I disserved.

Bankotsu's posture immediately straightened as our fathers entered the room.

My fathers eyes silently raked over me. "What's the damage, Hiro?"

"She shattered two of his upper ribs however it was such a perfect shattering there doesn't appear to be any piece large enough to hurt his internal organs. With his demon blood, I presume they should be good as new most likely before Kagome's bruise is gone."

My father lightly patted Bankotsu's shoulder. "How are you doing, my boy?"

Bankotsu lightly bowed his head. "I'm fine, sir."

"That's good to hear!" he picked a stray hair off of the sleeve of his suit. "Well, boys, we have a meeting to get to so lets go. Sesshomaru, you'll ride with me!"

"I have my own car."

His sharp eyes snapped to me and his face hardened. "Why, yes, you do, my boy, however that has nothing to do with you riding to the meeting with me!"

"Yes, sir," I carefully eased myself off the bed and gritted my teeth against the pain. Walking into the living room my father stood next to a messengers bag filled to the brink with papers.

"be a good boy and carry this for me would you" his face went into lawyer mode and showed nothing.

'they wonder where I get it from!' I leaned down using my good side and picked it up.

"No, the other side!" are eye's locked in a silent battle of will's. I gave in and switched sides trying my best to ignore the pain.

The car ride was silent and the atmosphere was tense. My father pulled his phone out of his pocket and silently fiddled with it as he steered us down the road.

"can I ask what exactly happened?"

"I'm sure you where told everything" I replied in a bitter tone.

"I want to show you something" he tossed his phone into my lap.

I picked it up and pressed a button so the screen lit up and my stomach turned. It was a picture of Kagome's neck with the dark bruise in the shape of a hand that went completely around her neck.

"She told me everything was her fault and that she had provoked you, she made me promise to tell you how sorry she was"

My mind flashed back to how warm her hand had been when she had touched my face while I had been chocking her. 'I really am the worst' my head bent forward and my hair floated around my face blocking it from view. "stupid girl"

"that emotion your feeling, I want you to hold on to that for awhile longer my boy" he patted me on the shoulder. "learn from it, and whatever you do don't tell Izayoi what happened she's already over stressed with all the planning"

"yes sir" We pulled into the parking lot of the historical committee's main building.

His eye's softened as he watched the Banryu family walk up the front steps together and Hiro ruffled and obviously lived Jakotsu's hair as Bankotsu kept his distance. "I want you to be able to work out these problems you have Sesshomaru but right now is not the time, we need to make sure we are prepared for there return"

Miroku and his guardian Mushin pulled in and parked just as Koga pulled into the lot. My eyes widened a fraction of an inch before returning to normal.

"I wasn't aware this was a full house meeting, Father," I gritted my teeth and straightened my posture. "Isn't that going to make it harder to keep Onigumo and his from knowing?"

"Like I said, we need to be prepared and only the one's I would trust with my life are in attending." he opened the car door and slid out. "I'll be heading in, make sure your composed when you enter the building!" the door slammed shut behind him.

"You think too highly of yourself, Old Man," my entire being seethed. My pride could only take so much in one day. First there was being weak enough to be goaded on by a simple little human girl, then being low enough to cause the fragile, little kitten pain and worse of all, I actually allowed that same little kitten to wound me when I could have easily avoided it. Now that damn old fool, if I wasn't 'composed' I would have killed an entire village by now.

I got out of the car and started walking to the building. I slightly faltered and took a sniff of my surroundings. Jakotsu was waiting by the main door and he didn't smell as if he was in any better mood then I was. His eyes locked on me as I walked past him and grabbed the handle to the door to open it. I stared at my reflection in the glass of the door. "What do you want?"

"I'll concede. Maybe you actually do have some sort of messed up kind of feelings for Kagome, however I think it's pretty obvious by now that the only thing you can offer her is misery."

I have known this boy for his entire life and as I turned to lock eyes with him, there was a type of emotion there I never even knew he could posses. He grabbed me by the front of the shirt and pulled me to him as he angrily whispered into my ear before shoving me back leaving me in a utter stooper that was then filled with an even more bruised ego.

I tightened my grip on the door handle and tore the door open "It's done!" I stormed my way into the building.

"That was an interesting display," Miroku murmured to Jakotsu as he popped into the building after Sesshomaru had disappeared from sight. "I am curious as to what said to get him that angry though?"

Jakotsu's hardened eyes snapped to the ever smiling Miroku. "Don't act like you haven't noticed" his eyes lowered to the ground. "I told him if he really loves her, he will stay away from her," he stormed off.

Miroku pushed himself off the wall where he had been leaning and stretched his limbs. "This should be interesting," he shook his head and headed off to the meeting.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: see I told you guys I was on a role! Thanks as always to Shoroie and Rami and I know its short notice but thanks Jennaha11 for your comment and its always great when I can get new readers interested in my stories. Well people keeping reading, reviewing and enjoying!

**Chapter Twelve **

Rolling over, I missed as my foot painfully throbbed in its boot. "Guess this wasn't a bad dream after all…" I dug under my pillow and pulled out my cell phone and checked the time. It was around 9 and I wanted to be over to the Tashio's by noon. Good God. Even thinking about him made my heart painfully twist in my chest. There was a pair of crutches leaning against the wall so I undid the Velcro straps and slid my foot out. I wobbled around the room gathering clothes and then headed to the bathroom. Sango's bedroom door was still closed which meant she was still sleeping. I literally remember nothing about getting home. I don't even have the slightest memory of Inu Yasha showing up. I really hope Sango didn't see anything…

As I walked into the bathroom, I was careful not to look at the mirror. No need to give myself a heart attack first thing in the morning. The hot water covered every inch of my body temporarily replacing the cold feeling that was filling my body. I gently ran my fingers over my neck and gasped. It definitely was still very sore.

Stepping out of the showed I mentally prepared myself for what was to come. Taking a deep breath I wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at my self. The bruise was a deep, ugly, black, purple and blue color with slight green peeking out. My eyes looked hideous, of course. What would you expect after a night of crying? Raising my finger, I poked at the deep bags under my eyes. "Good Lord, can you say 'Puffy…?' "

I toweled the off the best I could while standing on one leg before pulling on a light blue sleeveless turtle neck and a pure white peasant skirt. No matter how much I wanted to wear the cute pair of brown strappy sandals, I settled for a pair of Nikes which means one foot for a shoe and the other got the ugly heavy boot. I pulled my hair up after making sure the turtleneck properly covered everything and used all the makeup in my arsenal to cover up the poor state of my sickly looking face.

I crutched my way into the kitchen just as Sango finished pouring hot water into two bugs. One mug had a tea bag in it and the other had hot cocoa mix in it. This wasn't a good sign. 'SHE KNOWS.'

She handed me my mug with black cats dancing on it. "How are you feeling?"

"Great," I smiled brightly for her and took a seat at the table exhausted from all the balancing. "Thanks for the cocoa," it slid warmly down my sore throat. "Mmmm"

"Last night when Inu Yasha brought you home, he left something for you from Jakotsu," she handed my a brown box and took another drink from her tea.

It was getting rather difficult to ignore the pointed looks she was sending my way so I pretended to busy myself with opening the box. I removed the lid, pulled the tissue paper back and was greeted with a beautiful shade of dark blue. I fully removed the very flowy floor length satin halter top dress. There was a lot of silver beading on the bodice that slowly started to decrease the lower it went on. It gave the dress and over all look of stars falling from the midnight blue sky. It was magnificent.

"Jak has out done himself, once again, I thought you said 'he wasn't going to be able to make you a dress because he was to busy?' "

I was speechless which rarely happened. "I had no idea."

She lightly laughed. "Well, with how well that boy knows your body, I bet its going to fit like a glove. Aren't you going to try it on?"

I checked the time and sighed. "I wish I could but I need to head over to the Tashio's house."

"Is Sesshomaru Tashio going to be at the Tashio house?" the bitterness in her tone did not go unnoticed.

"Not to my knowledge," I gritted my teeth and carefully put the dress back in the box.

"Good. Listen, Kagome…"

"NOT NOW," I hadn't meant for that to come out as loud or sharply sounding as it had. "Just, not right now."

"Alright," She walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead. "We'll talk about it tonight. Good luck, today," she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"And the award for 'Biggest Bitch' goes to," I threw my hand in the air and pointed at myself. "This girl."

I rang the door bell and the next thing I knew I was being hugged by a very pink Izayoi. She was wearing a pink sun dress with matching high healed shoe's and headband.

"WOW, Izayoi, you look.." I gestured my hands up and down.

She twirled to give me the full affect. "I know, it's wonderful, isn't it?" her smile faltered as she took in my crutched and the evil boot of hell. "What on Heaven's Earth, happened to you?"

My heart skipped a beat. Even without Sesshomaru telling me, I knew how much he thought of her. I wouldn't want her to think badly of him when it was my fault but at the same time, I really didn't want to lie to her. "I mean, come on. Who doesn't know how epically clumsy I am? It's not broken, its just on its way to a bad fracture. Give it some time to heal and not get hurt, anymore. I'm wearing the walking boot. This way, when I have the urge to kick your son, I don't break my foot."

She shook her head and laughed. "You might not believe this but I did my fair share of kicking back before Satoshi and I got together. He broke my toe the day of a big runway show for me. It was horrible. Anyway, come in and take a seat."

She lead me into a very large office with a large oak desk in the middle of the room that had a state of the art computer sitting on it as well as a phone. The walls were lined with book cases that where filled with books. There were a couple chairs in front of the desk and a very large official looking desk chair pushed in behind the desk which is ware I was told to sit.

She powered on the computer. "This is Satoshi's office but he's out for work and said that it was alright for you to work in here," she typed in the password and pulled a couple binders off the shelf and sat them on the edge of the desk. "Okay, what I need you to do is go through this binder and call the numbers. Say, you're from the 'Founder Society' and ask them if their coming to the Founders' Day Ball. If so, do they want to buy a seat or a table? There are six seats at each table."

"A seat?"

"In order to come to the ball, you have to have a seat at a table unless you're part of the Founders' dance thing you're doing."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, they can buy a chair which is $50 each or they can buy a table for $300." She flipped open the binder and did a very good impression of a Inu Yasha growl. "Kira, that bitch… I'm talking about that girl, Kagura's mother. She did this the last couple years and just to spite me, she made a complete mess out of all the lists. I'm so sorry."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure we do a better job then she ever did," I winked at her.

"You're a doll. I don't know what I would do without you and if you need to look anything up on the internet, feel free to use the computer. Well, I'm going to leave you to it. I have to go have words with the people who are suppose to be doing the catering and also the decorators so I should be back in like three-four hours, okay?"

"Sounds good to me!" she gave me a quick squeeze and was gone in a flash of pink.

I scooted the binder so it was in front of me, straightened the pages up and grabbed a pin. I looked at the first name which on the list which was Mark Kirk. Okay, so its obviously not alphabetized. Picking up the phone, I dialed the number.

The phone finally answered after the sixth ring. "What the fuck, do you want?"

"Hello ,I'm Kagome and I'm from the Historical Society and -"

"Fuck the Historical society!" and he hung up.

"So we're just going to put you as a 'NO,' " I marked the paper and moved on to the next name. I worked my way through the first page and a idea crossed my mind to help out Izayoi in the long run. I opened and excel page and typed in the information AND alphabetized it. In a couple of hours I had all 13,154 residence of Crescent Falls interred so it was time to start making phone calls again. I burst out laughing as I read the next name which was one Hiro Banryu. It was odd though because there was a asterisk and a check next to it. Dialing the number I put my business face on!

"What do you want, Old Dog? I've no time to play fetch with you, right now," I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. "Kagome, is that you!"

Gasping for air, I tried to get my mind back on work. "Yes, sir. I'm helping Mrs. Tashio out with the Founders' Day Celebration and I was calling to ask if you wanted to buy a chair or maybe a table?"

"Aw, I see. Well, let's see. I think, we have some out of town relatives coming so I think two tables will do!"

The water I was drinking went down the wrong pipe as I gagged. "Excuse me, did you say two tables?"

"is that a problem?"

"NOPE! No problem," my mouth dropped open as I interred the information dumbfounded. "Well, thank you. I hope you have a nice day!"

"You, too. I can't wait to see you dance," he disconnected

I paled. "Well, that makes one of us!" flipping to the next page where the B's continued the next couple names where very thoroughly crossed out. I scribbled a note out of a sticky pad to remind me to ask about it later. In the next couple pages, I couldn't help but laugh as I called Professor Booth who reminded me a have an art project due soon. He would take two seats and Mr. Debunce who also said "he would take two seats." I called a few more people and then came to Keith and Sally Hoshi who's names had a single line run through them. That I knew what it meant. Those were Miroku's parents that had passed away however that was that asterisk next to Keith's name just like it was next to Mr. Banryu's. For some reason, those asterisk where really bugging me. Flipping through the pages in the binder, I found two more names with asterisks by them and five more names with check marks next to them.

Digging in my purse, I pulled out a small note pad and wrote down Banryu, Hoshi, Tashio and Kuro. Then I wrote Banryu again and added the other five names, Blake, Kay, Lee, Night, Wolf. I bit my bottom lip and looked the list over a couple of times. My phone buzzed to life.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kagome? It's me, Izayoi. Sorry this is taking longer then I thought I just wanted to call and see how you were doing?"

"I'm doing fine. Slowly but surely. Actually, I have a question. There's a name that was pretty well but in the B's there was a name pretty thoroughly crossed out. What's that about? Some names have marks next to them, what that about?"

"Well, with that damn Kira running things, who knows!" I could hear her yelling at a chef that got one of the dishes she wanted wrong. "I swear, these people need help finding their own behinds. Anyway, listen I need to go but I'll be back soon and my husband said that he was going to bring you dinner!"

"Alright…" she disconnected and I set the phone on top of the desk and stared at it. I sat there staring at the list for a while. Something didn't add up and I was getting the very clear impression that I was the only one without the formula for this math problem. A soft knocking came from the door of the office as Mr. Tashio interred carrying a bag of food.

"Well, look at you hard at work," he sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk setting the bag of food on the desk. Pulling off his suit jacket, he laid it on the other chair. "So, how are you feeling?"

I felt horrible. How could I possibly think they were hiding anything from me? These people had always been there for me. "I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks!" God, how could I even think anything like that? I really am a fucked up person.

"I called Inu Yasha and asked, 'What kind of Mongolian stir fry you liked' He said just to make sure I put a lot of broccoli, beef and noodles in there and you would be a happy camper. That boy of mine sure is fond of you, isn't he?" he lightly chuckled.

"He's a good friend. I don't know if I could have made it if I didn't have him and the others!" I took the container of food and the fork he handed to me then pulled the bottle of water out of my purse, I had brought, with me. "Thanks!"

"I talked to my wife and she said that you were curious about some strange markings that Kira must have made in the lists when she had it?" he took a bite of some of the food in his container.

Little alarms sounded in my head as I felt his eyes on me. "I didn't think anything of it at all… so she called you, again after she called me?" the bag that had held the food was directly in between Mr. Tashio's line of vision of my note pad where I had written down all the names. Picking up my purse, I sat it on top of it to keep it out of view and pretended to be looking for something. But, damn, now he would expect me to pull something out…I found a hair tie. Quickly, I used it to put my hair up in a bun.

He gave me a dazzling smile, "No, I called to see if she wanted some, too, actually. Which reminds me, make sure I put hers in the refrigerator or she's not going to be a very happy woman!"

I smiled, "Very wise!" This was bad if I didn't put on a better act he is going to know I know something's up. What I know, I'm not sure but I'm absolutely sure there's something. "Actually, whoever was doing this before just sucked so I thought it was about time we modernized the system. I put all the names and other data in an excel power sheet and I'm about half way done with the calls." I turned the computer screen so he could see what I was talking about.

He enthusiastically shook his head in approval, "I would expect nothing less then this from a future Tashio. I can already see how amazed my wife is going to be with you. You ever want to come work as my secretary, you tell me and it's your job!"

"It's an honor you trust me so much!" I dragged my purse on the table till it and the note pad fell into my lap. Once it was out of view, I slid the note pad into my purse.

He checked his watch and sighed. "Well, I'll put this in the refrigerator then I have a meeting with a client so I'll see you later!"

"Alright, have a good night, Mr. Tashio!" I watched him walk out of them room and almost fainted as my nerves finally gave out.

I shook my head clear and put in another hour or so of calls before calling it quits for the day. People were cranky enough during normal hours, no need to push my luck when they're tired! Izayoi finally strolled in a little before nine and plopped down in a chair.

She kicked her high heeled shoes off. "It's official, all the food issues are dealt with and the decorators know exactly what I want. So as long as they don't mess anything up, we should be golden!" she lightly sniffed. "Oh my God, what are you eating? I'm starving."

"It's Mongolian," I silently studied her. "Mr. Tashio left your's in the refrigerator."

"Bless that man, he is a mind reader!" she snagged a piece of my broccoli, "So, how was today?"

"I thought it was about time we modernized the system so I put all the names and other data in an excel power sheet and I'm about half way done with the calls," the computer was still turned from when I was showing Mr. Tashio so she looked it over and smiled brightly at me. "And, um, actually, it's like almost nine so I should probably get going but I'll stop by tomorrow and work some more on this if that's alright with you?"

"Of course!"

I picked up the stuff and saved the data on the computer before shutting down the program . Picking up my food, setting it inside my large purse then shouldering my purse, I crutched my way out.

"And why are you in such a pissy mood this morning?" Britt asked as she sank her teeth in a large blue berry muffin.

I wiggled my finger at her to come closer as I whispered. "I came home last night and my computer was totally freaking giving alerts that someone was trying to hack in. The only files they were interested in were linked with my online magazine. If it wasn't for all the protection crap Shippo put on there, I would have been screwed!"

She laughed. "That must be Hitan Night. He's our residential computer wizard. He's the one I told you was given your story. Don't worry, he's not that good. I gave him the Knights of Tama's website to break into a year ago and he still hasn't made any progress. How sad is that?"

I stopped mid sip of my apple juice. "What did you say his name was?" Digging through my purse, I pulled out my note pad and flipped to were the names were.

"Hitan Night, why?"

I scribbled down Hitan with a question mark next to the name Night I had written down. "Oh, nothing. I just like to know my enemies. What's the url for that site? Maybe I can get Shippo to look into it for us."

"Sure," she scribbled down the address and handed it to me, "And why don't you just tell people you're the one who's doing the magazine?" she finished eating her muffin. "Everyone loves that thing!"

"I value my privacy. Why don't you tell everyone you secretly investigating the Knights of Tama?"

"Point taken," she sighed and shook her head. "We really are a sad pair," laughing she threw her trash away, "So where's Sango? With lover boy?"

We both burst out laughing. "Their not 'dating' and she's working on another art project as were I still haven't finished mine!" I threw my trash away, too.

"Might want to work on that!"

"You're probably right!" we waved goodbye and I headed to philosophy early since I had nothing else to do. Right as I rounded the corner and I saw Sesshomaru walking out of are philosophy class holding a handful of papers. "Sesshomaru?" he turned his head away as walked past me then continued walking down the hall towards the exit.

Walking into class Mr. Shaw smiled at me. "Don't tell me, you're here to tell me you're taking an extended leave of absence, as well?"

My body went cold and my heart felt as if it didn't even have the strength to beat. I hobbled back into the hallway and followed after him as fast as I could with my crutches. He was already out the doors. Bursting through the doors, my heart felt a slight beat again. If I could catch up to him, put my arms around him and make sure he didn't hate me that would be good enough. My heart started beating even faster. I dropped the crutches and my schoolbag and purse and limped as fast as I could. "SESSHOMARU!" I screamed.

The boot caught something sending me sprawling to the ground. Pushing myself up I looked to see Sesshomaru had stopped walking and was standing completely rigid and facing away from me. "Even if you hate me, please, please go to class!" curling my hands into fists I pushed them into the ground. "PLEASE!"

I sat there on the ground and watched him walk away until he was out of sight. Biting my lip, I ground my fist into the ground and focused on the pain. If I focused on it then all those feelings and tears trying to break free can go unnoticed. I raised my right arm into the air with my hand still fisted and put all my anger and pain into it and brought it down.

"WOW, now!" I hand shot out and stopped me from smashing my fist into the ground. "That doesn't seem like it would be a good idea. I mean you already have a big old honking bruise peeking out of your scarf, you're in a walking boot and now you want to break your hand?" His dark crimson red eye's hid behind a pair of glass's that he used his finger to push back up into place. "What's your name?"

My stomach turned from the feeling of his touch. "What are you doing?" I snatched my arm out of his grasp and took a closer look at him. He was tall probably in the 6 foot area and he had long ink black hair the was shockingly beautiful with the contrast of his pale white skin. Even though I was almost positive he was around my own age it was hard to imagine with him dressed in black slacks and a blue button down shirt.

"In all fairness, I did ask you first!"

"Kagome," I replied on guard.

He smiled, "Well, Kagome, no last name?" he pointed to the stuff I had dropped. "Is that your stuff?"

"Yeah," my face reddened as he walked over and retrieved my stuff for me, I can only imagine what an idiot I look like right now! What the hell was with me wanting to throw up from him just touching me? God, today is not my day!

He helped me stand up and I had to fight the repulsion I felt for this kind person who was willing to help a looser like me. "Thanks," I shouldered my purse and schoolbag then slid the crutches back into place.

"Hey, don't be sad. Isn't today the start of a festival, or something?" he dug in his pocket and pulled out a cherry flavored sucker and handed it to me. "Celebrate new beginnings. I'll be seeing you, Miss No Last Name," he turned and head off.

"What's your name?" I couldn't help but be curious as I twisted the sucker between my fingers.

"You can call me, Naru."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Shippo cocked his head to the side "Okay, slow down. So explain what the problem is to me, one more time."

I tossed the laptop at the couch next to were he was sitting. "FIX IT and do it, now! Damn him, he keeps at it. All my computer does is yell at me with warnings," I was not in the mood. My day had royally sucked. While I was out chasing, he-who-shall-not-be-named, I missed a pop quiz then there was a test in geography that everything I had memorized for it flew out the window. In art, my expressionism painting made someone cry! I get home and that asshole, Hiten, is still at it.

"I have to go over and finish making calls for Izayoi, soon. Please tell me you can help me, Shippo. I mean look at me, I'm all hurt and injured. Don't you want to help put my mind at ease?" I pushed my bottom lip out as far as I could. "Pwease?"

"This is a new level of pathetic. Very impressive," Shippo nodded his head in approval.

I squinted my eyes and glared at him. "Die a violent death!" sticking my tongue out at him, I grabbed my crutches and angrily wobbled my way to my bedroom as he burst out laughing. "SHUT UP!"

Looking at the clock it was almost two. Sitting on my hope chest, I sighed, unwrapped the shiny purple scarf I had wrapped around my neck and looked into the mirror. It wasn't as dark as it had been. It made since… these things take time but slowly with time it will disappear. Eventually, if you believe it strong enough it will be as if it never existed… I just need to take it one day at a time.

I changed into out from the dirty cloths I had fallen in, into a pair of true religion jeans and a long sleeved black turtleneck. Thank God for fall! Walking back into the living room, Shippo was taping away on the keyboard of my poor little laptop like a mad man.

"Uumm, what's going on with all this!"

"He goes by code name 'Lightning' but he isn't nearly as fast as he thinks he is! " He broke out into a huge smirk and slammed the enter button.

"I'm very happy you're having fun but please don't kill my poor baby!" my heart went out to the poor thing. Shippo grabbed his bag from the side of the couch, took out his laptop and plugged it in. Then hooked are laptops together and started typing away on both of them. "Shippo, don't forget we are all meeting at the park at seven O'clock to watch the comet, tonight."

"Yeah, yeah," he responded as he waved me off.

"Play fair!" I guess I shouldn't really complain if they're busy battling it out that gives him less time to be snooping around my files. Hehehe.

I arrived in a little under twenty minutes, Rose let me in, I slipped into the office and quickly got back to work. I woke the computer of from its sleep mode and opened the file. Cracking open the binder I turned to the page I had dog-eared and started calling again.

"Damn," growling I slammed the phone back down onto the receiver. It was already 6:10 and I was so wanting to get this all done today! It was getting hard to concentrate with Izayoi flittering around the office. She was checking the clock more then I was. I suppose it must be nice waiting for the one you love to come home to you, especially with how often Mr. Tashio wasn't home. If things had worked out differently with Sesshomaru would that be my role… I banished the thought from my head and dialed another number, if nothing else I could work till 6:30 then head out.

Rose lightly knocked on the door. "Mrs. Tashio, I'm informing you, like you wanted, that Mr. Tashio has returned."

Izayoi's eyes happily lit up. "Just in time!"

No matter what my mind thought these people were up to it was really difficult to distrust them. "Well, I should get going so you kids can have some 'alone' time," I started packing up my stuff.

"WHAT!" she pursed her lips together. "No, no, no. Part of our deal was that in exchange for you helping me, I would provide you with a world class dance teacher and I never go back on my words!"

She was like an adorable five year old. "Two things. Izayoi. One is that 'hello,' " I gestured at the walking boot. "My big ugly friend here is not dancing friendly and second, I'm sure Mr. Tashio is exhausted from working hard all day," I slid my coat on and shouldered my purse and then slid the crutches into place. "Maybe next time."

"Nope, everything is fine. Now SIT," she pushed the desk chair right behind me and stole one of my crutches. "Come on. Come on, do it!"

"Oh my God, alright!" I sat down in the chair and she snagged my other crutch out of my hand.

"Hang on!" she warned as she pushed me down the hallway and all you could hear was the click clack of her heels. We came to a screeching stop in front of the ballroom. She pushed the doors open and wheeled me into the room where some men were helping set it up for the party as well as Mr. Tashio and Sesshomaru… His eyes briefly flashed to me before he turned around and helped hand something to one of the workers.

"Darling!" Izayoi practically bounced into Mr. Tashio's arms and kissed him. "Now, I promised Kagome that she could have a world class dance partner to practice with, do you mind?"

"Really, it's all right. I'm sure you're tired and I'm not going to get practice with this boot so if you just give me back my crutches, I'll get out of your hair." I outstretched my hand to try to reach them.

Mr. Tashio burst out laughing. "Kagome, I think you misunderstood the only reason I survived that God awful dance was because Izayoi was so good. I'm horrible, Sesshomaru is the expert."

"That's right!" she waved Sesshomaru over to us. "Sesshy, come on. Show her how we do it!" she bumped her hip into his and winked. "Dance with her like I did when I was first teaching you."

"I have a date with Kagura, tonight," using her hand she covered her eyes and did one of the best fake crying performances I had ever witnessed. "However, I suppose if you made a promise, it's my duty to help you meet your end of the deal."

"Wonderful!" she smiled brightly before turning on a near by worker. "You, press the play button!"

Walking over to me, Sesshomaru offered his hand to me and helped me up. Effortlessly, he picked me up and set me back down so my feet were standing on top of his feet. The little interaction we had was when he was helping correct my posture and what my stance should look like. We glided across the floor and there was this feeling in me that I had never experienced while practicing with anyone else, it was magical! He dipped me and when he helped me come back, I swear there was a flicker of what use to be in his eyes when he watched me in class… or maybe it could be wishful thinking because they were defiantly fully back to being cold and emotionless.

Before I was ready for it the music stopped and he was helping me stand back on the floor. I was handed back my crutches and that was the first time I had noticed that the entire time while he was holding me I hadn't felt that freezing cold within myself. It was wonderful while it lasted. After saying my goodbye's, I got the hell out of there as soon as I could. There should be a law about how much one person should have to go through in one day. I parked my car, grabbed the blanket from the back seat, tossed it over my shoulder and hobbled my way down the road to get to the park. A nice young man driving a golf cart decided I looked like a damsel in distress and offered to give me a ride.

Finally arriving at the spot where everyone else was, all ready spread out and laying on a bunch of overlapped blankets. "Thank you so much!" I hoped off, wobbled over to the blankets and plopped down exhausted.

"Hey, girlie!" Sango yelled from where she was sitting next to Miroku. "Look at you, getting here with a whole fifteen minutes to spare. Go you!"

Inu Yasha handed me a bottle of water. "How are you feeling?"

Snatching the bottle, I gulped it down and leaned my back against him. "I'm fucking exhausted!" looking around I couldn't see Jak. "Where's Jak? I wanted to thank him for the dress. Oh there he is. HI, JAKIE!" Jakotsu jogged over and plopped down next to me.

"Kagome, what's up? Usually, you always answer your cell but I couldn't get a hold of you so I called the Tashio house but the maid Rose said 'you were busy getting a dance lesson?' "

My memory snapped back to how he had handled everything before with the 'incident'. "Yeah, actually Mr. Tashio was there so Izayoi figured, 'why not?' " I felt Inu Yasha shift behind and saw him raise a eyebrow at me and I dug my thumb nail into his hand as a warning. 'Of course, he knew his dad couldn't dance. Stupid.'

"AND OH MY GOD, JAK," I squealed happily as something blue caught my attention reminding me of the dress. "That dress it breath taking but you said you were really busy and weren't going to have any free time?"

He smiled broadly and ruffled my hair "For you, kid there's always time. Besides, trust me, I really don't want to have to deal with any of that crap so this was a welcome distraction!"

"Aww, look. Those kind of people actually do stick in herds," Kagura snickered as she tightened her arm with Sesshomaru's as he looked off into the distance.

"Could you move on?" Inu Yasha yelled as he plugged his nose, "Your guy's stench is starting to wilt the grass."

"How heart warming. They welcome worthless half demons, fags, perverts, art freaks," she smirked "and little whores like you, Kagome."

I could feel Inu Yasha's muscles tightening behind me, I could see how pissed Jak was and I didn't even need to look to see what Sango was feeling. I didn't have to worry about Sango because I know Miroku will keep her from jumping the bitch. I position myself so was leaning on Inu's lap so he couldn't move and I set my booted foot on Jak's lap so he wouldn't be jumping out. "It was nice seeing you, Kagura but you don't want to waste your time on us, do you?" I smiled at politely as I could at them.

"You're right," she sneered as she tugged Sesshomaru down to her level and pressed her lips against his affectively killing whatever apatite I had. "Let's go, babe."

Tightly closing my eyes I whispered. "Don't forget about philosophy," opening my eye's I saw him momentarily pause mid step before continuing on his way. 'If you come to class then I will completely give up on loving you, that's a promise, so please come.' Everyone was busy yelling about what a whore she was and how they didn't think even Sesshomaru could sink that low.

"Everyone shut up, now! We came here to watch the comet and have fun!" using Inu Yasha's shoulder I pushed myself up and grabbed my crutches. "This is not fun! Miroku, I need you help with something," everyone's eyes were glued to me, quickly Miroku was up and following next to me. We walked past a bunch of couples laying together and snuggling waiting for the show to start. Finally, a bench came into view, I hobbled over and sat down with Miroku, soon following suit.

"What up, Kagome? Are you alright?" he asked worried

"No, I'm alright…" I turned so I was looking at him. "What's with you and Sango?"

"Uumm, excuse me?" he asked in shock.

"She's crazy about you. You're crazy about her. Hell, you are even curving your grouping problems so what the hell is the problem?"

"Sango has a lot on her mind, lady Kagome," he smiled sadly and shook his head. "Besides, she disserves more then me. Honestly, as her best friend, you must know this!"

"As her BEST FRIEND, I can honestly say there is no one who would be a better match for my girl," I glared at him. "Just remember she's mine but I suppose this way I can live vicariously through you, crazy kids," leaning forward I nudged his shoulder with mine. "Come on, dude. Man up."

"I'll think about it," a big goofy smile found its way onto his lips.

"Yeah, you think about it. Come on, let's get back."

By the time we had finally made our way back to the group, Shippo and Britt had finally showed up. All of us had known each other and been so close it was rare that we opened are arms to others but something about both Shippo and Britt called to me. Perhaps what called to me was a feeling of familiarity… The rest of the night was peaceful as we stared into the sky waiting to see what hasn't been seen in fifty years and wouldn't be seen again after this for another fifty.

Griping the handle bars, I pushed my legs as hard as they could go on the exercise bike. "Is there a problem?" Bending at the side I panted heavily as Inu Yasha stood with his hands folded together behind his head as he whistled.

"Nope, just the first time I've seen you actually looking like you're enjoying working out," he handed me a water bottle. "How's the foot doing?"

"I don't know. Fricken, Mr. Banryu says 'he will talk to me about it, tomorrow,' " opening the lid, I took a long drink from it. "He's just doing it to get me to come in for a check up. Crafty, old man."

"have I even told you how hilarious I think your effort to curve your cussing problem is, its adorable any ways the professor says 'class is over.' Want to go grab something to eat?" he asked as he helped me get off the bike.

"No thanks, I smell. I have class in a little while so I'm going to head home and take a quick shower."

Wrapping his arms around me he nuzzled his nose into my neck. "I like when you smell this way. It's natural."

"Eeww, You're all gross and sweaty. You need to shower, too!"

Walking into the apartment, I put my keys back in my purse. "When did the living room become a scene from the 'Matrix?' " Shippo had several computers set up and some sort of tower looking thing next to the wall. Sitting down next to him, stared at the screen of the computer and only saw a black screen filled with a lot of green text.

"He's good!" he said as a stick of pokey hung loosely between his lips.

I winced, "Is it that bad?"

"I'm better!" he pressed the enter button and all the computer screens momentarily went blank before starting up again. "In your face," he stopped and turned to me and sniffed.

Smacking him, I got up. "I know, I stink. Shut up, I'm taking a shower!"

After taking a quick shower, Shippo informed me that my professor had called and canceled the lecture for today so I decided I would head over and finish up making those calls. I was in a frisky mood. Anyway, after finding out my neck had gone from the ugly, deep colors, it had been to a ugly yellow green. Bring on those calls, I'll make them my bitch. Bwahah. Rose let me in just like she had last time so I got to the office and got to work.

After entering the last of the data, I sat the hard copy next to the computer and checked to make sure they were the same.

"How's it going?" Izayoi asked as she peeked into the office.

I held up a finger to 'wait a minute' as I cross checked the last couple of names and data. "I'm done. All you need is to print out the pages and you're golden," I checked my watch and did a victory wiggle. "And with time to spare!"

"Do you have some romantic plans for tonight?" she giggled.

I put the lose paper back into the binder the best I could and shut it. "No sir. No romance for this girl."

"Even if Sessy's?"

"Especially if its him. I'm pretty sure he hates me and if he doesn't, I would be ecstatic to just be friends!" I took a long drink off my water bottle and sighed.

"Why do you think he hates you, Kagome?" She pinned me with her eyes.

"It's nothing!" The problem is I handle anger a lot better then I handle pain, sadness and that God-awful feeling of loneliness that keeps trying to make itself known. At this point, it would just be so much easier if all the Tashios hated me so I never had to deal with this situation again.

"Do you think I'm a stupid woman, Kagome?"

"I think you're a lot of things but no, I highly doubt that you're stupid. In fact, most of the times I think you just play the part of a stupid, silly woman."

"Very perceptive and I, also, see you playing the role that others want you to be but even with you trying to hide it. Whenever, I even mentioned 'Sesshomaru' around you, its like a whole field of flowers go into bloom."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter, anymore!"

"And I asked, 'why it doesn't!' "

"I give in. You already know … I care very deeply for Sesshomaru and we got in a fight while I was with him at his house. I was just so angry with how he always talks about Inu Yasha. Just his whole damn rotten attitude and instead of coming to class and facing up the little, coward skipped class. This one night, I go over to Jakotsu's and Bankotsu's apartment because Jak had something he wanted to talk to be about and… well, Sesshomaru was there and answered the door then that damn attitude popped up."

She pointed at the boot. "Does that have something to do with that?"

"I have a anger management issues and my angry monster got the best of me," I sighed. "He tried shutting the door on me and I blocked it with my foot."

"Ahh."

"Yeah. Then I said the most horrible things that I just knew were pressure points for him like that Inu Yasha is better then him… how no wonder everyone liked him more… and about his mother…"

Her eyes widened in shock, "Oh, dear God! What did you say about her?"

"I asked him if she was the one who turned him into such a giant asshole!"

"And you limped away? Impressive. The last person who said something like that was Inu Yasha when he was little and Sesshomaru put him in the hospital."

Pulling down the turtleneck I let her see my bruised neck. "He lost it and now, he won't even look at me."

Her eyes bulged out of her head as she jumped out of her seat and was at my side in a instant. "Oh my dear God, are you alright? Well, I guess this explains his even strange behavior then usual."

I looked at her dumbfounded. "Did you not just hear all the horrible things I've said!"

"Do you have any idea the kind of things I put Satoshi before we got together but more importantly, honey, your neck is a giant bruise!"

"Why…"

She looked at me confused, "Why what?"

"Why do you care so much about me? How are you so sure he doesn't hate me?" I clinched my fists in my lap.

She smiled and wrapped her hands around mine. "Do you know that he has never let any of the girls, he's been with, go anywhere near his house? Good Lord, the boy hardly lets us in there so I'm positive that in one way or another he cares very deeply for you even if its in his very own strange special way."

"Oh…" I played with the hem of my shirt. "He said something else…"

"What was it?" she reached up and securely tucked my hair behind my ear so it was out of my face.

"he said that he killed her… that he killed his mom."

"Hhmm, kids say the darnedest things, don't they?"

"So it's true?"

"Technically, yes," she checked her watch and sighed. "Maybe, I should tell you a little story, Kagome. However, sadly, I have a meeting I need to go to that I can't get out of very soon. Can you do lunch, tomorrow?"

Looking around the desk I sighed. "Actually, I'm officially done with the job and I have free time, tomorrow so sure why not?"

"Who said 'you were done?' " she stood up and stretched. "Do you own a digital camera?"

"… Camera?"


	14. Chapter 14

-1A/N - Sorry this took so long to get to you guys but darn school's started back up so things have gotten crazy but I made this chapter alil longer as a peace offering to my faithful readers lol! So enjoy, read and Review and I'll try to get chapter 15 to you shortly!

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Hello?" softly I knocked on the door again, "Britt?"

The door yanked open revealing a caffeine crazed Britt. "There you are! Come on! Hurry up! I've a deadline to meet."

"Um, thanks, again for meeting with me on such short notice. This really means a lot to me," looking around the room is seemed there was no one else around. "Where is everyone?"

"They're out eating dinner celebrating being done for another month. You wanted to borrow the Canon Rebel Xsi, right?"

"Yeppers," I answered as I sat down. "I guess you could say I'm being a bit nostalgic."

"How's that?" she asked with her head stuffed into a locker.

"I took part in this big photography thing back in high school with one of my best buddies, Maycee, who got first place, I came in second and I used a…"

"Canon Rebel XSi?" she quietly laughed and handed the camera to me. "Is that why Izayoi Tashio asked you to take the pictures for the dance cards? God, can you even imagine people buying slots on our dance cards? Isn't it already bad enough we have to put on the freak show in the beginning?"

I held my hand up in the air. "I hear ya' sister. I told her to get Maycee to do it plus the worst part about it is I have to get a picture of everyone who is taking part in the Founders' memorial dance in their natural states. EVERYONE."

Thoughtfully, she tapped her finger against her chin. "Can you even find a broom big enough to sit both Kagura and her giant ass?" sitting back down she started typing away again.

I slipped the thumb drive out of my purse. "Not helpful what so ever!" raking my eyes around the room, again, I fiddled with the thumb drive. "Soo.. Where does this 'Hiten Night' sit?"

"And here's the actual reason you wanted to come get the camera, tonight," turning to face me as she raised an eyebrow. "What's the plan?"

"Honestly, all I know is that I'm suppose to plug this into his computer then open the file and let it run. Shippo tried explaining but it went in one ear and right out the other."

"So, that's why he's been in such a terrible mood, lately. It's that one!" she pointed to a desk in the corner that had a computer and a bunch of empty Star Bucks coffee cups sitting on top of it. "I really don't know how much good it's going to do you. Usually, he does all his work on his personal laptop and then just transfers the files to that computer."

Wiggling the mouse, the computer snapped out of sleep mode. "I think, that's the idea," I had just finished and pulled out the thumb drive from the computer when the door banged open and people started pouring in the room.

"Dunn, what are you doing talking? Get done. It should have been done a week ago but no, all you can do is think about your side projects," yelled a very chubby guy with a crew cut.

Standing behind Mr. Crew Cut, I waved good bye to Britt and silently slipped out of the room. Taking a deep breath, I slowly shut the door till it clicked and jumped back to make a break down the hall only to come crashing into someone.

"Oww! That hurt!" rubbing my head I stared down at the person whose hips I were straddling . "Oh God! I'm so sorry!"

"Damn it!" I sat up. From under me, his charcoal black eyes glared up at me as he flicked his long braided hair off his shoulder. "Do you have any idea how much this jacket cost me!" he growled as he pointed to the leather jacket he was wearing that was now covered in hot coffee.

Cocking my head to the side, I took a better look at the black leather jacket with vertical seams, stand up collar and on the cuff of the sleeves there was a silver stud with a 'H' on it. "Hhmm, I'm guessing this is a Hitachiin original?" gently I reached down and ran my hand over the material of the jacket to feel it and smiled. "Italian Lambskin, so I would guess… $650... $660? Some where along those lines?"

He quirked and eyebrow at me. "650 and not to say that I'm not enjoying our current position, however…."

I finally realized I was straddling a complete stranger. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry…" my eyes drifted to the black lanyerd that hung loosely around his neck that led to his press pass ID that rested against his shirt. "Hiten Nigh, is it?" I bit down on the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling as I jumped up and off of him. "Listen, the next time we run into each other, I'll buy you a replacement coffee. That's a promise."

I got back to the apartment as fast as I could to repost to Shippo that my mission had been more successful then I thought it would have been. Now, I had a visual on the jerk trying to make my life more complicated then it already was. I fell asleep that night, thinking of making a Hiten Night voodoo doll and sticking lots of pins in it.

My feet swung back and forth as I sat not so patiently, waiting for Mr. Banryu… or would it be Doctor Banryu to come back into the room? Sango hadn't come home by the time I had gone to sleep last night and she had already left before I woke up. Which was starting to happen more and more often so I decided to kill time. I would text her. Sliding open the keyboard I taped away on the keys, sending her a quick message asking her how she was doing and then pocketed the phone again.

I watched the clock slowly tick by before my eyes came to rest on my personal file on the counter top where the nurse had left it. Hoping off the bed I walked over and flipped through a couple of pages. Looking at the charted times of all the times I had ever come in, I scratched my head in confusion when it said my first visit had been on April 9, 1991 which is when I was born… Flipping to another couple of pages I found a list of two contact one being my aunt Keade and the other being Izayoi and Satoshi Tashio who where also stated as the people to receive all my medical expenses. I could feel a headache coming on so I shut the folder and hoped back up onto the table just as Mr. Banryu came into the room.

"Why is it that all of the doctor offices smell funny?" I grumped as he sat on a rolling stool and scooted over so he was right in front of me and gently pressed against my throat. "Stupid private practices…"

"It's good seeing you, too, Kagome. How are you feeling?" he asked as he grabbed a blood pressure cup and secured it around my arm.

"Peachy."

"Yeah? I know you really have good blood pressure but whenever you have to come into the actually clinic, it sky rockets," he used his middle finger to push his glasses back up his nose before giving the cuff a couple more pumps of air. "Sesshomaru."

"What?" I snapped my eyes around and searched the room before turning to glare at him as he chuckled.

Undoing the blood pressure cuff from my arm, he set it on the counter. "Well, that was interesting. Your blood pressure just went sky high. You might want to watch that."

"I'll keep that in mind, Doc."

He grabbed the otoscope off of the wall and used it to check both my ears. "Do you always make sure to clean your ears out before you come to see me," he asked in a joking tone before turning to scribble down some notes on a piece of paper.

I glared at his back, thankful that he didn't know how truthful what he just said was. Don't get me wrong, I always keep my ears clean but when I had to come see him I always gave them a little extra attention. My aunt would just die if she heard her daughter, for all intensive purposes, went to the doctor with filthy ears.

"Hahaha! Very funny but let's not forget the real reason I came here," I reminded him as I pointed at the big ugly boot. "Can I have it off for the dance or not!"

"All in good time," using his stethoscope, he pressed it against my chest and listened silently to my heart pump away. "Not bad," turning around again, he scribbled some more stuff down before finally turning back towards me. Patting his leg indicating to rest my foot there for him to look at it. Unstrapping my foot from the devil boot, he set it on the floor before meticulously poking and prodding at my foot.

"Well?" nervously I curled a strand of hair around my finger as I watched him.

"Well in short, you have Osteophytes or commonly known as a 'bone spur' which can be formed when the body tries to repair itself by producing more bone."

"This is all very interesting but can I have the boot off for the dance or not!"

He slightly shook his head. "Kids nowadays. Yes, you can stop using the boot however, take better care of your feet. You only have one pair!"

"Yes, sir," I yelled as I squealed happily.

Walking into the apartment, I saw Shippo's bag on the couch and the shower was on so the door was closed. Silently, I slid over to the couch and sat down next to the bag. My eyes drifted back and forth between the bag and my hands that where clasped together in my lap. Reaching over, I lightly poked the bag with my finger then quickly looked at the closed bathroom door. I was being stupid, there was no magical way that Shippo could tell I was touching his bag. Sighing, I reached over to it but jumped off the couch when my sell phone started vibrating in my pocket which of course snagged my shirt sleeve on one of the buttons on his bag knocking it over and spilling everything out of it. "SHIT!" I had just wanted a peek, not the whole grand experience.

Picking up the stuff, I started shoving it back in until a couple of magazines with beautiful hunky men on the covers. Spreading them out, I read the names of them. "The Situation - Burning Politics and Their Impact on the Gay Community," "Hot Topics - Sizzling Conflicts Affecting Our Gay Community," "Instinct," and "Just Us Boys." My head popped up when I heard the shower being shoved off and I quickly finished shoving everything back in. Then scurried over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator as he popped out of the bathroom.

His eyes brightened when he noticed I was home, "Oh hey, Kag's. How was the appointment?" his hands securely tighten the towel around his slender hips.

"Oh you know, great…" I said smiling brightly at him. I had a feeling I had just stumbled on to something I wasn't necessarily suppose to have.

When Shippo and I arrived at our philosophy class, it was a bit of a bitter sweet situation. Sesshomaru had indeed kept his word and come to class which is all I really could hope for. I really didn't want the jackass to fail the class but I just couldn't handle the site of some random chick wrapping herself around him in the back of the classroom. However, it was kind of funny watching Kagura silently fume in her seat.

As soon as class was over, I booked it to my next class. I practically collapsed into my chair wanting to erase the latest image of some girl pressing herself against Sesshomaru and practically gyrating on the spot.

I stiffened as a hand gently stroked the top of my head. "What's wrong, babe?"

In spite of myself I could help but smile. "Koga, I hate men!"

"Me too. They're all bastards."

I turned so I was facing him, "so what exactly does that make you?"

His lips pulled into a full on smirk "Oh I'm a bastard, babe but I'm the very best kind."

"Oh for goodness sake."

"So beautiful, when are we going to hang out?"

"Not today. Mrs. Tashio wants to have lunch," reaching up I swatted his hand off of my head.

"She certainly does have a fixed interest on you, doesn't she? Wonder why that is?"

"Oh damn, look at the time," I responded as I taped my finger on my imaginary watch just as the professor started his lecture. I certainly didn't have a clue as to what the answer to that question was but I was damn sure going to find out!

I had been looking forward to art all day, in hopes of being able to finally get to talk to Sango who still hadn't returned my text. Walking in the art room, I found her painting away at a easel with her headphones securely plugged into her ears.

I lightly taped her on her shoulder to get her attention. "Hiya!" awkwardly I gave her a little finger wave.

She plucked one of the ear buds out, "Oh hey, Kagome. How did it go?"

"Well enough. Hey, did you get my text?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that but I'm just really busy. You know how much the advanced art student have to get done compared to the normal students."

I smiled. Of course, its just my imagination. She's not avoiding me. "So this is where you have been when you're not home?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I have like 8 paintings that need to be finished for the up coming art show and I only have half off them done but perfection takes time, right?"

"Yeah, no. I totally get that, it's all good," giving her a quick hug good bye. I scurried to my seat next to Miroku, who reached up and tickled my ear lobe with a feather paint brush when he noticed I was slightly pouting. After class was over, I called Izayoi to confirm we were still on for lunch and at what restaurant we were suppose to meet at. I grew concerned when she told me that she thought it would be nice if we were to eat at her house. She had a strawberry cheese cake waiting for me. I suppose it was best because I had a few more questions that I wanted answers to, now then I had before. Like why the hell the Tashio's were paying for all my medical bills?

As soon as I arrived, I was quickly lead into a very comfortable looking room with book shelves lining the walls, filled with books. In the middle of the room there was a very large plush looking couch and a very expensive looking coffee table in front of it. There was a fire lightly burning away in the fire that was securely tucked between two book cases. Above the fire place was a beautiful painting of the Tashio family. Izayoi was sitting in a large royal looking chair holding a infant Inu Yasha wrapped in a royal blue blanket that his silver little dog ears poking out. Mr. Tashio stood behind the chair looking as beautiful and deadly as ever with a hand gently on her shoulder. A very stoic looking little Sesshomaru stood by Izayoi's other side, slightly grasping a hold of her long skirt with one of his tiny little clawed hands.

"It's lovely, don't you thing?" Izayoi asked as she entered the room causing me to jump from shock. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you but please come and sit!" she grabbed a large book off the shelve before sitting down on the couch and patting the spot next to her for me to sit down. Just as I sat down, Rosa popped in leaving a cup of tea for Izayoi and a large glass of Doctor pepper with no ice for me.

"Okay, see that's really creepy!" I yelled as I pointed to my very favorite drink that I always drank without ice. The cold of the ice hurt my teeth. "Normal people don't know these things about me. No offense but what is it with you? It's very 'Big Brother is watching you' kind of thing!"

"How about we start with your first question about Sesshomaru and then will get to the other one?" she smiled gently at me and opened the large book she had pulled off the shelve which apparently was actually a photo album. Flipping through a couple of pages, she finally stopped on a page with two pictures on it. One of much younger looking version of Izayoi holding her finger like a gun standing next to one of the most beautiful demoness that I had ever laid my eyes on. She had long silk black hair and a crescent moon on her forehead who was holding her hands up in surrender to Izayoi's finger gun. "That was my best friend in the whole world. Her name was Kimi," she explained with a big goofy smile on her face. Then there was a picture of a much younger Izayoi and Mr. Tashio kissing in front of my collage. Which she pointed at.

"Satoshi and I met in our freshman year of collage and fell madly in love. We stayed that way until we finished up our four years at Shikon Tama University and it was time for us to move on to the next part of our goals for life," her fingers lightly caressed the picture. "For Satoshi, it was going on for another four years at Harvard for his law degree and for me, it was to go be a model. We just talked about it logically and decided it was best to just focus on our goals so we broke up."

"Couldn't you have done the whole long distance relationship thing?" I asked still wanting to believe that love will always find a way. Boy howdy, was I ever a contradiction. Considering I had always wanted nothing to do with the stupid emotion. Damn Disney.

"He asked the same thing but he left the choice up to me and I made it. I loved him too much to put him through that kind of pain," she flipped to another page that had two different newspaper clippings. One of them, talked about a new model who was on the fast track to being one of the best and the other article was a graduation announcement from Harvard saying that Satoshi Tashio had graduated at the top of his class. The next page she turned to held a invitation to one of Satoshi's and Kimi's wedding.

"Wait, you mean your best friend married Mr. Tashio? That's jacked up."

"It was an arranged marriage by Satoshi's and Kimi's fathers, who were business partners. Of course, it was Kimi who made her father do it. She has always been in love with him but I guess I slightly screwed up when I broke up with Satoshi. Interesting fact about dog demons, they're stubborn as hell and I think once I called it quits for us, he just decided to hell with love. It was a loveless marriage but Kimi was happy because she got what she wanted and Satoshi was happy not to have to listen to his father's guilt trips about not taking over the family business and instead becoming a worthless lawyer," Izayoi took a long sip of her tea. "Kimi asked me to be her maid of honor. She said it was my duty as her best friend."

"Did you?"

"Kagome, let me tell you one of the hardest things to do is watch the man you've never stopped loving, marrying your best friend but yes, I did it. Then I disappeared and went to model abroad for along time.

I traveled the world and made connections you could never dream of but I missed home that was for sure. In Ireland, I met this girl who was also a model and who was from Oregon. She told me that her father was a real asshole and the first way she found out of town she took it and that was modeling. We became the best of friends and it was weird because I had this intense relationship with this girl and more connected then I had ever been with Kimi. The dork told me she was pursing a whirl wind romance with the a very active member of the IRA named Samuel O'Reilly. I loved her dearly even though she was a dumbass and we kept in touch even after I had to move on to other modeling gigs across the world.

I was in France when Kimi contacted me and told me she was pregnant. I know it sounds horrible but my heart broke when she told me that. Then when she proceeded to tell me there was something wrong and she needed her best friend there with her to help her get through it, I hoped on the first flight I could to be there with her. Putting aside all history, I just needed to be there for her. I suppose it was my own way of trying to erase the guilt I felt for not being more happy about the whole situation.

She was about 3 months along and there where complications. The doctors suggested it might be a good idea to keep abortion as a thought which turns out was the actual reason Kimi wanted me there. It was a punishment for Satoshi because he wanted her to get it and not die but she wouldn't even think about it. She said that she was going to carry that child to full term even if it killed her so I did the only thing I could and stayed with her. I made sure she was as comfortable as could be but slowly over time she started to seriously start loosing it!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain but in Satoshi's own way, he really did care about her and didn't want her to die. However, she was convinced that he wanted both the baby and her out of the way. She told him that even after she died, he would have to raise their child and feel all the pain she felt when she looked at the two of us. Except, it would be the in the form of their child and her never truly being gone. She said that she would haunt us forever. One night, she had a moment of clarity and realized she was poising Satoshi against the child and begged me to make sure the baby would be taken care of and loved. Of course, the next day she told me that I was the worst sort of whore who would take advantage of a situation like she was in, to steal her husband away."

Nervously I fidgeted, "Uumm, did you and he… Yeah know, do anything?"

"Sadly, yeah we kind of did. It was just such a horrible situation, we ended up kissing and of course Kimi walked in on it. I felt terrible about it and right at that moment, her water broke. She was immediately air lifted to Ohtori hospital and was giving the very best of care but she didn't make it. She died giving birth to Sesshomaru, who was then promptly taken out of Satoshi's arms and given to Kimi's father's maid. It was Kimi's last punishment to Satoshi."

I left for awhile after that and didn't return until it was time for Kimi's funera,l which was a week of so later. When I got there, the first thing I noticed was a bawling Sesshomaru being left alone in his little stroller. When I tried to pick him up and hold him, I was informed that children at a young age needed to learn to be self sufficient. Is it really any big surprise Kimi was how she was? I think not," looking into Izayoi's eyes, I couldn't help but be slightly taken back at the fierce emotions the swirled in them. "I couldn't take it so I literally ran as fast as I could to get away from the whole thing and didn't stop until Satoshi physically stopped me by pining me to my car. I think seeing my crying face made something snap inside him and I was too far gone. We ended up at a hotel doing a very stupid thing."

"Aaww," I took a drink of my pop and tried to rid my mind of any thoughts of either or them doing anything.

"The next morning, I woke up and found that the jackass had marked me as his mate that night. Something he had never done with Kimi. I freaked out, left and avoided his like the plague but I started to feel really sick. I went to Hiro's father to get checked out and found out I was pregnant. Of course, Hiro found out and told Satoshi…" she gently flipped to a new page revealing a picture of a very pregnant looking Izayoi.

"I'm guessing he didn't take the news, well?"

"Actually, he was ecstatic about it. Okay, maybe not the part about me hiding it from him but yeah. It's just, I couldn't imagine having him being a father and taking care of my child. I told him if he wouldn't fight to get his first born child back, he would have nothing to do with his second born baby, either."

"You're one hard momma."

"As crazy as Kimi had been, I made a promise to her and I never break a promise. To Satoshi's credit, Sesshomaru was back with us a day before I gave birth to Inu Yasha," she laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "He was so advanced for a little one year old. He would be walking around, fall and would only get angry if you tried to help him. Then sadly, it was part of the deal for us getting to keep and raise him meant that Kimi's dad, aka Sesshomaru's grandfather, got to visit him whenever he wanted. When you asked him if his mom was the one who made him such the pleasant person he was, you weren't that far off. Until he turned 18, he was forced to take all of the crap his grandfather threw at him like it was his fault Kimi was dead and it would have been better if it had been Sesshomaru that had died."

My hands shot up and covered my mouth as I held back my tears. "That's horrible! poor Sesshomaru…"

"Oh yeah. Both of Sesshomaru's grandparents are lovely people. The old jackasses. I've spent my life protecting, supporting and loving my children. Both of them. However, Kagome, my only wish from you is that you stay in their lives because I think you make a difference. You're not like the Kagura's of the world, and that's what they need."

My cheeks slightly turned red. "I don't think, I'm really as great as you think but I'll always be there to tell your kids their being dumb asses."

"That's all I can ask for," her lips pulled into a smile just as Rosa walked in with a plate of sandwiches. "They're tuna fish."

I eyed her suspiciously, "Do you have any idea how weird it is to think of you enjoying eating these?" I asked as I pointed at the sandwiches on the table. "Not only are you a world famous model but you're miss society… its just weird," I know it was a rude thing to say but whenever I was with her, it felt like I was with a member of my family. Who wouldn't get angry for me spouting of things like, she would just find it amusing and move on.

"You're not wrong. It might sound snobbish but they're defiantly not my cup of tea but you love them," she sighed deeply when she noticed I stiffened at her comment and then ran her hand through her short hair. "Perhaps, it's time I move onto the second part of your question."

My arms crossed themselves over my chest. "That would be a really good idea because its very annoying. I want to know why you know so much about me? Why you care so much about me and why the hell are you paying for all my medical expenses?"

She gently flipped through the pages of the photo album. "Remember earlier when I told you about that wonderful girl I met in Ireland?"

"Yeah. You mean the one with crappy taste in men?"

Her eyes widened in shock before she burst out laughing. "You are incredibly correct darling," she sat the photo album in my lap and pointed to a picture. "That was this girl,"

My mind went blank when I finally looked at the picture. In the picture, there was my mother standing next to Izayoi in front of what I recognized to be the blarney stone. "Wait, you have it all mixed up. My mom wasn't a model. I think I would have known if she had been!" I shut the book and gave it back to her. "Both my parents where just everyday druggie losers. There was nothing special about either of them except their stupidity level."

"Yes that what your Aunt Keade and we decided the story would be and what we told you but that's not the whole truth Kagome, you need to calm down you wanted to hear this!"

My heart was pounding away in my chest. "You don't know me and I don't know who you're talking about but I know about my mother! I watched as all the drugs she had taken, even after she was clean, screwed her body up so bad that all she could do, when she talked was mumble," I pounded my hand against my chest. "I watched as she have grand mal seizure as I could do nothing to help her but feel … " I threw my hands up in the air. "Yeah! You know what? I'm sorry but I'm done," grabbing my purse I headed to the door.

"KAGOME!"

"I'm done!"

Izayoi sighed in defeat as she fished her cell phone out of her purse and dialed a number. She listened to it ring until the other end finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Keade. its been along time," she lightly scratched her nose. "I've made a mistake…"

I drove back to the apartment as quickly as I could and instead of waiting for the old elevator I sprinted up the stairs. "SANGO?" the door flung open to a pitch black apartment. "Sango, you home?" opening the door to her bedroom I peaked inside to find it empty as well. Wiping out my cell, I called her a couple of times only to get her voice mail. I ended up staying at the Tashio's a lot longer then I thought I had seeing as it was already past nine p.m.! Sitting down on the couch, I kicked my shoes off before pulling them up and wrapping the blanket from the back off the couch around me. "Stupid Shippo. Never around when I actually need you," curling into a ball, I threw my cell phone at the love seat as the tears I'd been holding back finally broke threw the damn. "It's just like you, mom. To still be screwing up my life even after you're dead!" the tears poured down my cheeks leading me into a emotionally drained slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note:

Okay so I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update but school is crazy for me and my editors so the whole process takes a lot longer but its coming along. So thanks to my wonderful friends Shoroie & Rami for there mad editing! Thanks to the people still reading and the new ppl signing up for update alerts! It make me very happy! So leave comments and let me know what your thinking and I no my story is seaming very anti Sesshomaru right now but it is what it is LOL. ENJOY and R&R!

**Chapter Fifteen **

So when you've just spend a whole night crying. The last thing you want to do is wake up in the morning, loud knocking on your door that just won't go away. My eyes were still blurry from sleep; I rubbed them on my way to the door.

"What the hell do you want!" I yelled as I threw the door open.

"Kagome Isabella Higurashi! Is that any way to answer the door? Such fowl language!" the short, gray haired woman yelled as she slapped the side of my head.

"AUNT KEADE!" before I knew what was happening my arms threw themselves around her, I squeezed tightly and buried my face in her shoulder as tears that I thought had completely dried up, poured from my eyes. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, my child," Gently she hugged me to her with one arm and stoked my head with her other hand, shushing me. "What on heavens earth happened to your neck?"

I blinked at her dumbly "Uumm… Nothing…"

After I stopped crying, I made a pot of coffee. Poured a cup half way full then added enough milk and sugar to fill the cup up the rest of the way. I stirred it all together before I handed it to her, and then took a seat next to her on the couch.

Her sharp brown eye's scanned the apartment for imperfections, after finding none she returned to drinking her coffee. "So where's that Sango girl? I've always got a lecture ready to help whip her into shape."

"I dunno she didn't come home last night." Taking the blanket I'd been sleeping with I covered my legs with it. "She's probably working on some art thing or another. She has eight paintings she had to get done. I'm sure she will be devastated to learn that she missed out on one of your lectures!"

"As she should be." Her eyes focused on a picture of Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha and I that was hanging on the wall. "How's Miroku doing? "

"Not as perverted oddly enough." My lips pulled into a small smile. "Totally in love with Sango!"

Aunt Keade chuckled "About time. I'm always so worried for you both. And how is that bottomless pit, Inu Yasha?"

"He's good. Still going on about all that nonsense of how I'm his mate to be. Though he's been helping me out with a lot of stuff, so I guess I can deal with it."

"Tashio's tend to be a blunt and tactless bunch don't they." She took another drink of her coffee before setting it onto the coffee table, and turning so she was facing me.

I forced a cheerful smile on my face as her words sunk in. "What are the chances you just came up because you missed me…" My heart beat began to rise.

She gently pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Kagome my girl, I love you more than anything else in this whole world, but you've got to listen to me."

"NO I DON'T!" I screamed, as I jumping off of the couch.

"Kagome I gave you eighteen years of my life loving and protecting you the best damn way I knew how. It might not have been the right way but it was the only way I could." Taking a deep breath she calmed herself rubbed her sore joints. "Sit child!"

"I'm not really feeling in a sitting mood, thanks though!"

Taking her finger she jabbed it into the cushion of the couch. "You will sit, because I've raised you better then that!"

"Whatever…" I growled as I plopped myself into the chair and a half and glared at her.

Shaking her head she sighed. "Since you were been little, I've never known anything like the topic of your mother to set you off like this. As soon as Izayoi called and told me what happened. I knew I had to see you and make sure you where alright."

"Well, as you can see I'm fine, so feel free to leave"

"Izayoi was always for telling you the truth. It would only be beneficial to you, but I was against the idea. I didn't want anything being told to you that would hurt you more then you already where."

"I like that idea, let's go with that one!"

"However, I think that maybe now, maybe before you can do any real growing. You're going to have to know all the circumstances, and you have to apologize to Izayoi"

"I owe her nothing!"

"Kagome she's your god mother, and you will treat her with the respect she deserves!"

"Wait!" I yelled rubbing my face with my hand. "I'm confused. I thought you where my godmother!"

"You have two, so what? Your mother wanted to make sure both of us where in your life, and both of us take are duties very serious."

"You lied to me aunt Keade! My mother wasn't some confused lost soul, it sounds pretty damn clear she knew what she was doing."

"Rin was always the larger than life kind of character. Maybe that's why her and your grandfather fought so badly. She was the middle child for a long time. I think, it ate at her." She laughed. "Your aunt Sakura was the baby could do anything. I was the oldest so it was my responsibility to watch over Sakura and Rin. I did my job well, but Rin was so much different than everyone else. Instead of joining in on a good fight or being of any use on the farm, she would keep to herself and cry when things got to out of hand. She was a very sensitive person, who did better with staying in the house with your grandmother helping her out."

"But after your grandmother had the twins it was different. Zack and Mack became the center of attention, and Rin yet again felt completely ignored and isolated. So she started acting out for attention, and you know your grandfather… He gave her his full attention. One day her during senior year, she left. I didn't have any idea how bad it was because I had been at collage"

"Your grandfather cut all ties to Rin, disowned her and forbid anyone in the family to have contact with her. Being the stubborn mule I was, when she showed up at my dorm I let her stay with me for awhile. She was able to graduate early and started taking collage classes. She was very smart."

I pulled my knee's up to my chest and rested my chin on them. "I never knew that…"

"We were at the mall one day and a talent scout found her. Told her if she quit school and joined his company he could make her famous. She did, and he did, however apparently in model boot camp they don't cover the dark side of the business."

"She was traveling all over the place working crazy hours and the stress was out the roof. So she took what she could to reduce the stress. When she was in Ireland, she called and told me she met the love of her life. Keep in mind this wasn't the first time I'd gotten one of these calls. His name was Samuel O'Reilly, he had short raven black hair and the greenest eye's she'd ever seen, or at least that's what she told me. What she didn't tell me was that he was a member of the IRA "

"Izayoi had mentioned something about that the other day"

"Did she mention he was the second in command? That he personally helped plant bombs that killed a whole lot of innocent people? Well your mother found out, and instead of leaving him she stayed. She just did more and more drugs to not have to deal with the situation or her guilt for not doing anything, until one day things changed and she decided to get out."

I nibbled on my thumb nail nervously. "What changed?"

Her eye's softened "Why you did dear, she found out she was pregnant with you. Even with all the drugs she had taken while you were in her, you were perfectly healthy. She decided if you had lived through that, there was no way she was going to doom you to that life. The next day she called Izayoi who she had become friends with through modeling. Izayoi bought her plane ticket to Portland and went and picked her up. She stayed with them until she gave birth, then we put her in rehab. We weren't sure if Sam would come after Rin or if he knew about you. So you stayed with the Tashio's for awhile. Then Izayoi gave birth to Inu Yasha. You guys use to share a crib. I'm sure there are pictures somewhere, it was adorable"

"I don't even want to think about that!" I moaned.

"Well your mom finally got out and I took both you and her home with me. She did alright for a while but she started taking drugs again. I couldn't take the chance of her accidentally hurting you, so she went back into rehab. After that as you remember, she lived in a half way home, and I took care of you."

"I have questions of my own you know!"

"Like what?"

"If she was such a famous model why haven't I ever heard of her!"

"She went by a different name for modeling, I believe it was Katsume"

"Oh…" my mind clicked and I remembered I very well had heard about her. "Why did you force me to spend time with her!" It came out louder then I meant it to.

"Because she was my sister and I loved her. I thought having you two spend time together was the right thing to do. I'm so sorry things turned out how they did, but you both loved each other very much"

"I never loved that woman!"

"Honey, if that was true you wouldn't hurt this badly!"

After that she finished drinking her coffee and hugged me goodbye. Saying she had important meeting and that she had to get back home and prepare for class the next day. I sat there digesting everything I had learned and felt my head lightly throb. Walking over to the couch I felt under the cushion until I found my cell phone. Taping the screen I scrolled through the contacts and clicked on it to send the person a short text. I wrote "You win" and sent it.

After setting the phone on the table, I folded the blanket back up, set it on the back of the couch and headed for a quick shower. Once I was done I pulled on a tank top and shoved the camera into my purse. I walked back into the living room I checked my phone. Finding a new message I opened it and smiled as I read it. "8 pm at Wolf-Den meet you there!"

Sesshomaru's POV

"Uuummm he… hear ya go Mr. Tashio" The waitress mumbled nervously as she placed my black cup of coffee on the table in front of me. "I'm so sorry it took so long!"

Pulling my sleeve up I looked at my watch. "Hn" in all actuality she had gotten me my coffee in a record time. I hadn't even thought possible for a human but it was good to keep them in check anyway. Beside the scent that it made them give off was oh so pleasing to my animal side. It was the smell a scared rabbit gave off when it was trapped. I could almost hear the raised heart beat pounding away in her chest. "Leave." her eye's grew round as she bowed and scurried away, like good prey set free should.

I had stumbled onto this cozy little coffee shop. It was close enough to the collage to make it practical, but at the same time classy enough to keep away the Neanderthals. The current chair I was sat in was nested into a darker corner of the room, which suited me just fine. My head snapped up from the book I was reading as the door to café chimed open. A elderly stout woman with long gray hair wobbled in. Nothing in herself was eye catching enough to make me interested in her except that the scent of light cherry blossom mixed with the scent of fresh rain clang to her.

She sat down at a table and shrugged out of her jacket, then checked her watch for the time. It would appear as if she was waiting for someone. Taking time I sniffed past the scent that was lightly wrapped around her to find the same scent of fresh rain. It was a much stronger version then that of Kagome's, but unlike the cherry blossom that accompanied Kagome's this woman's was mixed with the rich scent of pine. Could this woman be related to Kagome somehow? Was her being here a sign that something was wrong with her…?

All of this of course was ridiculous to be speculating about. Considering I had already made the decision to stay away from her, giving her a chance at experiencing the life and happiness that she deserved. I already had done more damage then was acceptable, but none the less I was still very curious. Her eye's strayed to the door a couple of times as they opened most likely waiting to see who ever she was suppose to meet come in. But each time she would lower her eye's with a slight glare. Apparently whoever she was meeting was running late.

I was momentarily distracted from what I was doing when I smelt that damn Miroku Hoshi. His eye's searched through the window. He smiled when he saw the elderly woman that I was currently observing. I usually keep my demonic aura out at least half power, but considering I wanted to hear what this meeting was about. I completely concealed it and moved deeper into the dark nook I was sitting in.

"Well aren't you the most beautiful young lady in this Café tonight." Miroku's voice shouted as he sauntered in. He walked over to the table the older woman was sitting at and kissed her cheek before sitting down in a chair that faced her.

"You're late Miroku!"

"Sorry I had a date with Sango planed, but at last minute someone called me up and said I had to meet with them. I had to convince her to meet me here later." His hand slid into his pocket and retrieved his phone. "Apparently Kagome is in a lovely mood, according to Sango" Setting his phone on the table he returned his full attention to the woman before him. "Now Lady Keade, how may I be of service to you?"

Hhhmm, so this is Kagome's Aunt Keade who had raised her. I could defiantly tell where she got her bluntness from. Keade reached one of her hands out and took a hold of Miroku's hand and lightly ran her thumb over his wrist. It was covered by an extremely large watch band just like it always was. Now that I think back about it I'm not sure I've ever seen him not wearing it.

"Miroku, I always worry so much about you and Kagome…" She sighed deeply and let go of his wrist before she took a drink of her water. "Kagome knows the real story about her mom and dad…"

Miroku's rubbed his face with his hands. "Does she."

"I also had a chance to talk to Mushin"

"So, I wouldn't answer his calls, so he sent you to do his dirty work." Miroku grumbled solemnly.

"Like I said I always worry about you two. Kagome's apparently going through something besides this latest news bulletin that was just dropped in her life." Miroku's body stiffened at her observation. "I mean good lord have you seen her neck, its yellowish!"

"Huh…"

"And now, Mushin tells me that he's afraid you're going to do something stupid again."

He smiled darkly "I promise you if I do, do something it will be extremely well planned out."

"Not amusing." She checked her watch just as that girl who was always hanging around Kagome casually walked scanning the room until she found Miroku and Keade. "Sango my girl." Keade shouted as Sango ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Aunt Keade what are you doing here? I just saw Kagome, and that jerk didn't say anything to me!" She pulled back and held Keade at arm's length and giving her a good looking over. "Does Kagome know? Oh my lord she's going to be so excited, she's missed her mommy!"

Keade patted Sango's shoulder. "Easy child, easy." Sliding on her jacket she offered Sango her seat. "I've already seen her and now, I've got to be going." Keade's eye's locked with Miroku's. "Miroku make sure you two take care of each other, rely on each other, be each others strength!"

He slightly bowed his head in response. "You have my word as always!" As he crossed him left arm over his chest. "Take care of the drunkard for me as well!"

Sango giggled as she took her scarf off and set it on the table. "Please. Kagome will be fine now that she's staying away from that jack ass Sesshomaru Tashio."

My eyes narrowed and I had to fight the urge to snap the insolent humans neck.

Keade's smiling face slightly faltered before snapping back into a bright smile. "I see… Well you two have a good time. Miroku will do, and Sango I'll give your mom your love."

"Aaww thanks Aunt Keade that would be great, god it's been forever since I've given her a call!"

She excused herself and quickly exited the café leaving the couple alone. They ordered coffee and talked about trivial things.

"So what's up Sango?" Miroku casually leaned back in his chair as he drank his espresso. "Don't get me wrong. I'm over joeys for you actually called me to meet with you but somehow I think this is less of a social visit… "

"Well I have a favor to ask… Kagome came into the art room to take my picture, for the dance card thing and she seemed a lil off." She fidgeted in her chair like a child who was caught doing something they shouldn't be doing. "Well I asked what she was doing tonight. She said nothing much and then we got into a lil bit of a fight because she said she shouldn't have to tell me what she's up to. When I don't even come home and I never answer her phone calls and blah, blah, blah. Then she asked me to watch her stuff as she went to the bathroom and I might have peaked at her texts…."

"And?" he asked impatiently.

"She's going to go fucking clubbing at the Wolf-Den with that dirty mangy Koga Wolf at eight o'clock tonight. I can't go to make sure nothing happens, so I want you to go!"

"Quick reminder, Kagome's a big girl." He rolled his eyes at her. "And that wasn't exactly a 'question' was it?" He took another drink. "I think the proper way of asking for a favor would go something like. "Oh Miroku, I know you're so busy but if it was at all possible could you do me a big old favor. It would make my paranoid mind rest at ease knowing your there, watching Kagome's back." Or something along those lines, and offering to throw in wild gorilla sex is always a crowd pleaser."

'Crude!' I thought with distain and tried to chase that image forever from my mind.

Sango's eye's slightly bulged. "How about I say if you don't do it. I'm going to kick your ass and tell people that your perverseness isn't exactly 'gender' specific?"

He shot up in his seat and chocked on the mouth full of coffee he had just drunk. "That was once, and I was drunk damn it!"

"Is that a yes?" She asked smugly.

His head slightly fell forward in defeat "yes" he mumbled out.

'Impressive.' I thought as the woman who always smelt of acrylic paint gave him a quick hug before leaving. He sat at the table a moment before pulling out a napkin and writing something on it. Leaving it on the table he walked out of the café. Standing up from my concealed spot I walked over to the table and casually glanced down at the napkin with writing on it. '_What will you do now Tashio?' _Impressive… for a human that is.

Kagome's POV

"Okay, hold that pose Miroku." I readied my camera. "Now jump!" I yelled as I took the image of him dunking the basketball in the hoop. He landed back on his feet dribbling the ball as he walked back over to me.

"Get it this time?" He asked, as his arm rested on my shoulder and peeked over at the camera.

I beamed at him with a smile as I showed him the picture. "See."

He slipped his hand in my hair and ruffled it. "Good stuff, so who do you have left?"

Slipping the camera back in my bag I sighed. "Sesshomaru and Onigumo, however I offered to feed Britt's face. In exchange she said she would take care of Onigumo's for me, which suits me just fine!"

His intelligent purple eye's scanned my face. "Which means, Lord Sesshomaru is the last one you have to do, you have my sympathy."

We both sat down on the bleachers. "Aunt Keade was here this morning…" I managed to mangle out as I scuffed the floor with my shoe.

Twirling the ball on his finger, he nodded his head. "I know."

For a second I eyed him suspiciously before shaking the thought off. "Of course you did. You where the meeting she had to keep wasn't it? Well, it doesn't matter really. I just have another reason added to a very long list of reason it could never work. I mean for god's sake he's like my step-half god brother"

"From an intellectual and psychologist point of view it would be fascinating to them how you are always coming back to him." He gave the ball on his finger another couple twirls. "Just thinking out loud."

Reaching over I gave his little ponytail at the nap of his neck a swift tug, making him loose control of the ball. "Keep your thinking in your head buddy. I know it doesn't work that's why I don't let it get serious. I just need to be a sensible adult and move on. Besides I've always said that love was great, for OTHER people, which is why you should hurry up and ask Sango out!"

"Isn't this what people in the psychological community refer to as transference?"

"Nope!" I gathered my stuff and leapt off the bleachers. "Just think of me as your resident fairy god mother"

Getting Kagura to take the picture had not been the easiest task in the world. Thank god she was to vain not to want anything less than perfection. However my next and final target was guaranteed to be problematic at the very least. He certainly is an elusive prey. I had already spent a good chunk of my day searching for him. I checked my cell for the time and it was already five. Giving up on the idea of finding him at school I headed to the Ice Prince's layer. 'Today might not be as unlucky as I thought it was.' I thought to myself as I pulled onto his privet property, and saw him preparing to take off on his motorcycle.

"Hey there!" I yelled as I hoped out of the car with my camera. "Got a sec?"

Reaching up he slid his helmet off and leaned forward resting his arms on the handles of his bike "What do you want Higurashi?"

"Wow, déjà vu." I shook my head, trying to separate the eerily similar picture's I had of both Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha in my head.

His golden eye's scrutinized my face. "What is going on in that little brain of yours?"

I chose to ignore the comment. "It's nothing you would want to hear any ways I need your picture fo-"

"For the dance card, I know but back to the previous topic, humor me!"

Taking a few test shots I sighed, looking at him through the viewfinder was less intimidating. I could work with that! "I just couldn't help but be slightly taken back how much you and Inu Yasha look alike on the top of a motorcycle is all!"

"I suppose there's a good reason for that"

I kneeled in front of the bike getting the nice contrast of him and the background. "And why would that be?" click, click. "I personally have never really seen anything similar between you two, like day and night you two are."

He slightly snarled but caught himself as soon as he noticed it. "I taught him how to ride, per request from his mother but none the less. You would think you would know more about the person who you're intended to mate." He said managing to add extra venom to each word.

"You're probably right I should." The look of momentary shock that crossed his face was quickly photographed. "And I don't have time for this I've got to get going!"

"I thought you thought him nothing more than a 'brother'." He said snidely. God it was wonderful how anything Inu Yasha related turned him into a bigger ass than usual. "And where exactly are you off to in such a hurry?"

"And why do you even care Sesshomaru? You don't have to play your games any more. I got the message, loud and clear. I'm over it all, I've crossed the bridge to Over it Ville it's all good, promise!" Shoving the camera back in my bag, I did a quick back stretch.

"I care because I was led to believe that you still wished for friendship. As far as I understand that entails 'caring' about the other person, or am I mistaken?" He asked smugly as he redistributed his weight from one leg to another.

"It wouldn't be any more incestuous then having a relationship with you, my dear half step god brother. Since I'm human you can feel free to treat me just like you do your own half brother." A complete dumbfounded expression took over his face that almost made me piss my pants laughing. "Ya son, maybe you should be talking to Izayoi." I offered before I got in my car and took off.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note:

Okay so I just want to say thanks to the people who signed up for story alerts it makes me feel very loved! However if you really want to make me feel loved REVIEW! Also I want to thank Shoroie and Rami my good buddies for editing yet another chapter. And I'm really sorry that its taking so long to get you knew chapters but school is evil!

**Chapter Sixteen **

After spending the next couple hours or so properly priming myself for a full night of fun, I headed off to the club. I was wearing a Jakotsu original. The design has an inset tank side and a flutter sleeve side for a cross-over look. A stud and rhinestone trim added sparkle and the skirt has elastic sides for a form embracing display and a pair of black flats for the feet. Of course, since he had made the outfit especially for me it was only that much better! I added a lot of large wavy curls to my hair, smoky eyes that would do Jak proud and a deep red on my lips. Of course, since it was fall I had a warm coat to keep snuggled into till I got to the club.

I pulled in front of the club, like Koga had told me to, I then handed my keys to the valet attendee and walked over to the end of a very large line. Apparently this place was very popular, how the hell was I suppose to get in!

I was standing behind a girl from my art class named Danielle. She was a really nice girl but I never really had a chance to talk with her since she was a part of the advanced class like Sango. In fact, Sango was the only freshman I knew who was in the advanced art section.

"I'm surprised you have time to go clubbing with 8 paintings do soon," I said trying to make small talk with her.

She looked at me confused. "What are you talking about, Kagome? Regular students have to do three paintings and advanced only has to do two more than that. Where did you get 'eight' from?"

"Oh… Um, nowhere. I must have misunderstood, is all." After standing there for about ten minutes, I got annoyed and called him which didn't do me much good. When he finally answered, all I could hear was the music from inside the club. Filled with frustration, a punched the end button with my thumb and glared at it. A second later, a wolf demon sporting a Mohawk emerged from the club searching franticly for someone. 'Well at least I'm not the only one having a crappy night,' I thought with a bitter sweetness.

"KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME HIGURASHI!" The guy with the Mohawk screamed.

"Um, I'm Kagome!" I shouted and started to walk over to him. "Yes?"

"Oh, thank God," he yelled as he hugged me. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Higurashi," he apologized as he quickly pushed himself off of me. "I'm Hakkaku, Koga's right hand man."

"Oh… alrighty then," I followed him to the entrance. The bouncer was a very large demon with a slightly menacing appearance but there was just something about those sky blue eyes of his that made him look almost heart breaking. The skin that wasn't covered in by clothes where covered in ugly scars.

Hakkaku nodded at the bouncer. "Hey, Jinenji! This is a special friend of the boss. Make sure you take good care of her."

"Yeah," only response as he nodded at me.

"Hi, I'm Kagome!" I said as I reached out my hand to him which caused him to look at me suspiciously.

Hakkaku was slightly taken back "Uumm Kagome, it's not you, it's just… you don't have to push yourself."

Showing Jinenji my hand, I slowly reached down, grasped his with mine and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, please take good care of me." Two things I had learned in my short life, one was that you should treat everyone how you would wished to be treated. no matter how corny it might sound in the long run. Karma will reward you, and two is that making friends with the bouncer and or bartender is always a good thing!

The music in the club was fully blasting and the strobe lights where blinding. Hakkaku placed his hand at the small of my back and steered me towards the bar where Koga was helping out behind the counter where he was doing a damn good impersonation of Tom Cruise from his movie "Cocktail."

"Well hello, there pretty lady. What can I do ya for?" he yelled as he wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"How about a Smirnoff Ice Green Apple Bite or considering, I'm still a minor, how about just a water?" I suggested as I slid out of my jacket.

"Very nice, Miss Higurashi," Koga purred his approval as he looked me over, took my jacket and stashed it behind the counter. "but you didn't get stamped now did you."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Wolf. Such a gentleman!" I took a long drink of my water then stared at him. "So are we dancing or what?" I shouted slightly dancing in my seat.

Koga slid out from behind the bar, came over and grabbed my hand, guiding me to the dance floor just as the next song started to play. Ke$ha's new song, "Take it Off," blasted through the club's speakers. He pulled me on to an empty space on the floor and we both started moving to the rhythm of the song. There's no feeling quite like being surrounded by body heat combined with pure energy of being lost in the pulsating crowd. There's nothing else like it!

"There's a place downtown,  
where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all."

Koga and I intertwined are hands as we both moved to the beat and with our eyes stayed locked together.

"When the dark  
of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild."

Now that I could get a good look at him, he was looking good in a pair of black slacks and a dark blue button down long sleeved shirt.

"And now we look'n like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight

Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around."

Our hands untwined, his gently ran down my side and rested on my hips while mine rested on his shoulders. "You're looking fine, tonight girl. DAMN!" he yelled over the music.

"There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all."

"I only want to have fun, Koga. Don't be thinking this is leading to anything, you pup!" 

His voice broke into a large smile. "I can do fun!"

"And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Oh, oh, oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!" 

Koga turned me around, rested his hands on my hip, pressed himself into my back and prompted me to keep with the beat. I know I should have turned around slapped him and left but this was the first time in a long time I had felt so free. Best of all, none of the body guards were hear to ruin my fun!

"Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Oooh.

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!" 

Pressing myself back against him, I let my hands rest on the top of his as our body's moved together to the beat of the music.

"EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off." 

Somehow, while we were dancing our hands ended up running along my side and every once in a awhile on my tummy, but I was too lost to the music and all the sensations of the moment.

"There's a place I know  
if you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
and there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off."

The song came to an end and the next one picked right up. Koga and I stayed locked together just like we had slowly exploring each other trying to push to see where our boundaries ended. With each song that past, my line was moving farther and farther back. After the forth song, I pulled away from him and pointed back to the bar. I was so hot, I just had to get something to drink.

"What will it be?" he asked sideling up to the bar with me and waving someone behind the bar over.

"Water, I guess," I panted out as I fanned myself with a coaster.

Koga leaned over the counter and told the guy our order and sat back down. "Having fun?"

"Yes," I yelled back as the waiter gave Koga a glass filled with ice and dark liquid before pulling a bottle out of under the counter. He used a bottle opener to remove the tab before handing me a bottle of Smirnoff Ice Green Apple Bite. "Why, be still my beating heart!" he winked at me and took a short sip of his drink. Hakkaku, the guy from before, suddenly appeared at Koga's side and told him something I couldn't quit hear.

"Damn," he cursed as he leaned closer to me. "I have to go handle something. Will you be all right for a little while by yourself?" I nodded affirmative and shooed him way. "I'll be right back," Koga shouted before quickly following after Hakkaku.

I took a couple drinks off my bottle and swayed a little back and forth to the beat, enjoying myself. Tonight was going perfectly. In the long shot, I felt bad about getting into it with Sango but if I would have told her, she would have just come or worse, sent one of the boys to watch me. As much fun as it was clubbing with them, they did tend to draw a lot of unwanted attention and made it very hard to just kick back and have fun. Plus, while there getting all the female attention any male attention I might catch, they chase off.

Sighing in boredom, I scoped out the scene. There were two couples standing at either end of the bar, both practically having sex. There was a lone man sitting at the bar, nursing a clear liquid drink. I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a hat, however a very familiar large silver Rolex watched adorned his left wrist.

"I can't fucking believe this shit," grabbing my Smirnoff I walked over and stood behind him, using a much softer voice then what was my natural voice and got close to his ear. "Hey, big boy. Are you here for work or for pleasure," a shiver went down his spine.

"Unfortunately, the first one, but maybe later…" reaching up I slapped him on the back of his head. He turned and glared at me "Oww! What the hell Kagome?"

"Don't you 'What the hell me!' You're supposed to be getting with Sango. 'Maybe later,' my ass!" using my fist, I punched him in the shoulder. "And what the hell are you doing here, Miroku Hoshi!" crossing my arms over my chest I stared him down.

"One, I knew it was you, damn," he whined as he rubbed the back of his head. "And two, not everything is about you, Miss Higurashi. Why can't I just be here to have a good time?"

"You told me that you stopped going to clubs to prove to Sango that you were serious and that you were changing for the better! Dumb ass, try again!"

"Can't a man drink in peace?" he reasoned slightly shaking his glass filled with clear liquid at me.

Snatching it from his hand I gave it a slight sniff and then took a drink. "You're right. People can't just drink water where ever they want now, can they?" I yelled shoving the cup back into his hands before his eyes fell to the floor.

"Listen, Kagome. I'm sorry, I know you want thing to be different and I wish I could help you but this time it was out of my control."

"Sango black mailed you into it, didn't she?" I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. "But how the hell did she know? I didn't tell anyone beside Koga and they don't talk…. She fucking went through my phone, didn't she, that …."

Miroku's eyes softened and he reached out to hug me. "Kagome…"

"Don't you even…! Just go home, Miroku! I mean it!" turning around I saw Koga heading back over, chugging half the bottle I gave Miroku the rest and went to meet up with Koga. Pulling him back on the dance floor, we started to grind against each other again. Turning so I was facing him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved to the music. I was by no means drunk but I was defiantly in a good state of mind. Judging by the reaction going on in his pants, so was Koga. I probably should be weirded out, but to hell with it!

"Did you get the problem taken care of?"

"Yes"

"good"

"What are you looking at?" he asked me.

Lightly I tugged at one of his ears "I was just thinking it must be nice to be so free. I wish I was that brave. I totally want one!"

He smirked down at me. "Oh, I don't know. You seem plenty ballsy to me. Taking on Sesshomaru on your first day, not backing down from Kagura and her flock or that bastard Onigumo, you're brave enough to come out and play with the big bad wolf."

"None of that is really memorable though, is it?" Koga looked at me before pulling me to the bar, my jacket and zipping me into it. "What the hell are we doing!"

"Creating lasting memories, of course," he said smiling wickedly at me and leading me towards the entrance.

A sudden surge of excitement rushed through me as we were pushing our way through the crowds of people. Being pushed back and forth, a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed me by the arm. Glaring, I looked back to see who had been so rude and locked eyes with a pair of gold molten eyes.

"Sesshomaru… what the hell do you want!" I yelled jerking my hand away as Koga scotched me closer to him.

"If I'd known how desperate for male companionship you were Kagome, I might have let you beg me for mine!" Sesshomaru responded coldly as a blonde demon peeked out from behind him. "I never thought you'd open your legs for just anyone, but you are a human, after all!"

"I'd rather die than beg for anything from you!" I yelled as loud as I could put all the rage I felt into my voice. "And thank you for your help. Anything I even remotely felt for you, died right here, you son of a bitch!"

I slapped him as hard as I could across the face adding a little of my power to it to drive the point home then rushed out of the club with Koga as Hakkaku and some other guy with gray hair. A black streak down the middle blocked Sesshomaru from following us. As we ran I felt the last remaining pieces of my heart that had been holding out for him shatter, and sadly, it didn't hurt nearly as much as I thought it would. Slapping the smug ass had defiantly been a highlight. The Valet pulled Koga's red sports car to the front and we hoped in and took off.

"Are you alright?" Koga asked looking at me with his rearview mirror.

Taking a couple of needed breaths I calmed myself down. "Yeah, actually that whole situation was probably the best thing that could have happened to me, right?" Now that I had calmed down some, I finally looked out the window. "Where are we going?"

His blue eyes twinkled with mischief, "You'll see. It's a surprise!"

"I hate surprises!"

We drove for about ten minutes before we pulled in front of a tattoo shop. I don't know if it was the fact I was shivering from being cold or that my eyes looked like they were going to pop out of my head but Koga took a hold of my hand and never let go as we entered the shop. There were photos of tattoos covering the walls and a couple large photo album books sitting on the coffee table by the couch. There were also posters with different piercing you could get; some I had to avert my eyes from. There was only one large gruff looking man sitting behind the counter who nodded at us as we came in. He had long gray hair and a big old Santa beard.

"K, this is a friend of mine, Kagome Think we could get her fixed up?"

My hand tightened on his hand. "What are you talking about?" I hissed at him. "I don't have enough money for this. This is nuts!"

"Is she even eighteen?" K asked looking me over. I thought it strange that Mister Leather Face was being judge, but whatever.

"Yes, she is," he answered K's question before turning to me. "And this is my treat Kagome. You pick whatever you want and I'll pay for it!"

"That's not right, Koga. I don't want you spending your money on me like this."

"Listen sweetheart, either put up or shut up. You were just talking about how you wanted to do this. Well, here's your chance!" he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

Nervously, I twisted the ring on my ring finger. "Anything?"

"Name it!"

"Belly button!"

He grinned. "Done!"

After filling out the paper work and getting a copy of my license, K led us into the back.

"I'm going to need to see your bellybutton to make sure you'll be able to accommodate it."

"Umm alright…" lifting the edge of my dress up I was shocked to feel a sheet being wrapped around my lower half just below my bellybutton and I couldn't help but smile down at K. "Thank you!"

"No prob!" using a violet pin he made two dots. One on the inside of my bellybutton and one on the top. "If I had a daughter, I wouldn't want some dirty old man looking at her in her skivvies."

He got me up on a chair and leaned it all the way back. Koga was still holding my hand which was a good thing because it helped disguise how fricken nervous I was. What would Sango and the guys think? Good God, what would Aunt Keade think!

K slid on a pair of rubber gloves, applied something onto my navel and tummy that smelt distinctly of antiseptic before grabbing a pair of thing that looked like tongs and clamped it onto the upper part of my bellybutton. I sat back in the chair and started squirming around a little. Nervous didn't begin to cover what I was feeling.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I almost never lose anyone while doing this!"

"Oh that's good," it took my brain a moment to process. "Wait a moment, what do you mean 'almost never!' "

Koga pushed me back into the chair. "Kagome, he's just kidding with you. He's the best I promise!"

He picked up a hollow needle thing and held it close to my bellybutton making me freak out and clench Koga's hand even tighter. "On the count of three."

"One," he positioned it to go in straight.

"Two," Koga leaned over, kissed me full on the lips and sucked on my bottom lip causing me to gasp in surprise just as K did his thing. Oddly enough, the only thing I felt while he did it was pressure; it was almost the same pressure that I felt of my lips as Koga kissed me.

"and three, Bob's your uncle," he said as removed the clamp and slid out the needle before sliding in the shaft of the barbell. After it was securely in he screwed on the top ball onto the barbell and firmly turned it to make sure it was tightened enough. "Beautiful!" he squirted some more stuff on it and lightly dabbed it clean. "And I'm done, you're going to want to get up slowly!"

Koga and K both helped me out of the chair slowly and held me upright until they were sure I wouldn't faint. "You lied; you didn't do it on the count of three."

"My bad!"

Koga dropped me off at the club and I retrieved my car after giving him a hug good bye, I headed home. Pulling into the lot, I saw Sango's car and couldn't help but glare at it. I had found out a lot this night like. For one, not only had she snooped through my purse and phone but then she made Miroku come and spy on me then I find out that she lied to me about having to do eight paintings and only had to actually to five. There was something up with that.

Opening the door, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water as I flopped my purse on to the kitchen table.

"So, what have you been up to this fine evening?" Sango asked like she didn't already know.

"The usual." I said curtly as I quickly walked into my bedroom and closed the door. I was in no mood to deal with this drama; the dress was clinging to my every curve which meant it was putting pressure on my bellybutton. Pulling the dress off over my head I tossed it onto the chair in the corner. Pulling on a pair of black sweatpants. I tightened then strings so they rested just below my bellybutton and then went to searching for a shirt.

"So got yourself a new piercing, did ya' ?" Sango asked as she leaned against the doorframe. "Didn't know you could get that done at The Den?"

"Well, I'm sure if I had, Miroku would have already reported it to you," I growled snidely as I slipped into a green shirt with a care bear on it. "Out of morbid curiosity, what are you holding over his head to get him to do it anyways?"

"I wouldn't have to send people out to watch you if you weren't a big idiot. Who, if left on their own, I don't know, gets a piercing out of the blue," she ran her hand through her hair. "You just attract too much attention and it never ends well for anyone!"

"Oh my God! I did something for myself without asking everyone's permission first!" I yelled as I turned around to face her and pulled my hair up in a bun. "And all I ever do is avoiding attracting attention, Sango; it's like my fucking motto!"

"Don't even…, Kagome. I know exactly what you're going through and that your wanting to break out and blah, blah, blah but there is a way to do that without being stupid. You're emotionally compromised so I'm just worried you're going to do something stupid"

My eyes stung with unshed tears fighting to break free. "You have no idea what's been going on with me and the thing I hate the most in life is people lying to me. Today, I'm finding out that people have been lying to me right and left all my life then there's you and your shit, Sango How's the paintings coming, anyways?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I took a deep breath and counted to three "Sango…. SCREW YOU!" grabbing my hoodie and my purse, I shoved past her and took off.

Getting in the car, I slammed the door shut and wacked my forehead on the steering wheel. "SHIT!" shoving the key in the ignition, the car roared to life and I took off with no particular place to go in mind. If Sesshomaru and I were still … whatever that was I would feel completely at ease with him. It was effortless which is what scared me most… When did it happen? That he moved to the first person I wanted to run to? Well I guess, that it's a good thing that I made the decision to completely not love him tonight! I could go to Inu Yasha… but Miroku was there and I was still angry with him! I could go to Jak's but… Bankotsu was there and that was a battle not to throttle him on a good day.

All the tears pouring out of my traitors' eyes weren't helping in the least. One day, I'm going to find who ever said crying was good for you because all that ever happens when I cry is that I get sick… I fail to see how that's helpful! The image of Tim Gun popped into my head as I pulled to a stop at a stop light saying "make it work!" and that's what I needed to do! I was too angry to go back to the apartment without getting into a fight that might very well end in knock out drag out fight…. Fighting with other people I could handle however Sango and I never fought. We cried when we thought we somehow upset the other. Grabbing my phone, I called the only person who came to mind.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice croaked from the other end of the line. Looking at the clock on the dashboard I cringed it was one in the morning, why wouldn't normal people be sleeping? I couldn't help but sniffle. "Kagome…, Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"No, I'm not okay…." something in me shattered and everything came rushing out. My mother apparently was some druggie supermodel, my father is some member of a terrorist group and drove my mom to drugs because the dumb ass couldn't take the deaths. Izayoi is my godmother and apparently Inu Yasha and I shared a crib, Sango's been lying to me about the most ridicules thing ever, sending Miroku to fucking spy on me, and my heart couldn't even begin to handle the fact I firmly switched Sesshomaru from the love category in my mind to the "I hate him" category… When the hell did I even get a love category and for someone who absolutely hates change? This all was just too much! Where's a hole when you need one to crawl in to and die in?

Pulling myself together as much as I could I drove the short distance to the apartment and walked up the first flight of stairs and stood outside the door and wiped the tears away before knocking. The door swung open after the first nock and worried eyes searched my face. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"MY TUMMY HURTS!" and the damn tears broke loose, again!

Sesshomaru's POV

Ever since I was a child, I've known that females, especially human females, are worthless, conniving, hateful and deceitful there only real usefulness is for keeping a bed warm and pleasure but somehow even that wasn't a true statement anymore.

"Mmmm Sesshomaru. Right there," the naked petite blonde demoness purred from below me where she was kneeled as she worked her mouth up and down the length of my member as I listlessly stroked one of her pert breast.

She was stunningly beautiful and as intelligent as a sack of rocks but for what I had planned for the evening, she wasn't required to be a rocket scientist. This is who I am… or was until that dreadful Higurashi woman showed up but now things where back to how they should be. The only reason I was so wrapped up in her was because she had refused my advances and even gone as far as to try to physical harm me in the cafeteria in front of my people.

Ridiculous. she was ridiculous to think that she was above me. There was only one woman in my life that I would ever give due respect to and that is my step mother. Not that she was without fault however she was one of the few that actually owned up to them, embraced them and took responsibility even if she was human.

Punishment for the sin of her stupidity is what she deserved. It was justified! It was her own stupidity for not quitting school, it was her fault she didn't tell her friends what was going on and taking the whole thing to the point of physically being harmed. It wasn't my fault she's a stupid human. I suppose, however, in her doing what she did is when I started to feel a twinge of something alien and unknown.

I became obsessed with this alien, unknown feeling and only knew that it originated from that girl. To find out more about this feeling, I did things I should not have done like search her out for my own sick reasons. That would be my undoing as it was because the more time I spent with that woman, the more that feeling grew and it only grew more when I listened to her little life story.

Being in her presence was too comfortable, it always screamed danger to me, the fact she's best friends with the bastard mutt and dared to defend his honor to me was too much. I should never have laid my hands on her and it was one of the lowest blows to my pride. That I would sink that low.

Everything that she was being put through was starting to take a toll. She was no longer the beautiful lioness she was in the start. Now, she was starting to look more and more like a abused kitten. Jakotsu's words no matter how self serving they were, rang true no matter how much I hated to admit it. The best possible thing I could do for her at this point was to stay away from her. To save her from herself, from me, from the horror that would be 'us'. It's the least I owed her.

It's probably karmic justice that were still being thrown together. That I now find myself facing the difficulty of keeping the line safely sketched between us and her from thinking I hate her. Once I had told her that I thought it was impossible for me to hate her but I sincerely doubt she took me serious which is a shame because I don't think I've ever been more honest. Perhaps, having her hate me would just be the safest course of action, which was a good thing considering I was curtain after tonight she surly did.

Picking the blonde off of the floor, I threw her onto the bed and hovered over her letting my tip brush lightly over her entrance. My cold calculating eyes scanned her wanton face. "Beg for it," my voice demanded coldly.

Her eye's fluttered closed. "Pppllleeeaaassseee, Sesshomaru," she whimpered as her back arched.

My own eyes momentarily shut in pure satisfaction. This was how it was suppose to be. _"I'd rather die than beg for it" _and enraged image of Kagome snarled. My eyes snapped open as I tried to shake the image from my head.

"What's wrong?" the demoness wined as she ground her hips into mine.

My right hand tightened around her neck effectively silencing her and the red starting to seep into my eyes made her go completely still.

"Well, this doesn't look good," Kagura yelled as she walked through the door into the room and shut it. "Not good, what so ever," pulling a chair over by the bed she sat down. "Having problems, love?"

"What the fuck is this!" the woman beneath me yelled as her eyes franticly went back and forth between Kagura and myself.

"What do you want?" I snarled at her and ran my tongue over the young demoness's bottom lip, released my hold on her neck, lightly ran my pointer finger from her neck, across her belly, down between her quivering hips and gently slid my finger over her. Then gently continued to circle her clit effectively turning her yelling into moans.

"Why do you insist on playing with your little toys when you have me?" Leaning over Kagura grabbed the girls face and forced her to look at her before shoving her face away from her sight. Not that the girl noticed any of it as she panted and moaned with her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Why not?" was my reply as I sunk two fingers into the hot cunt beneath me and slowly moved them in and out. "If this bothers you, feel free to leave," speeding up my fingers I pumped into her harder.

Reaching out Kagura pinched one of the girl's nipples causing the girl to cry in pleasure. "I don't care who you fuck as long as you stay mine. Who else could say the same?"

'Stupid woman!' glaring at Kagura. I crooked two of my fingers inside of her, gently rubbed at the small walnut-sized bundle of nerves on the inside of her and used my thumb to stroke her clit in unison as her body convulsed in pleasure. Kagura grabbed both her arms, pinned them above her head, muffled the girl's screams of pleasure by forcefully kissing her and sucking on her lips.

Pulling myself out, away from the blonde bitch I used her shirt and cleaned her off of my fingers and then tossed it at her. Then dressed myself before quickly taking my leave.

"Never leave a woman unsatisfied. That's my man," Kagura purred as she lightly ran her hands over the blondes body helping her calm down.

The blonde clang to her. "Where did he go?" she asked with half hooded eyes as her body still lightly trembled.

"He left," soothingly she ran her fingers through the blonde demoness's hair. "Would you like to see him again?"

"Fuck yes!" she whimpered as she continued with herself where Sesshomaru has left off.

"Well then perhaps we can help each other out," Kagura purred into the blonde's ear as she slid between her legs and lightly licked one of the taunt nipples. "Deal?"

"DEAL!"


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note:

So first of I want to thank Shoroie and Rami my good buddies for editing yet another chapter. And I also would like to thank everyone who added my story either to there watch list or to there fave list and of course and extra special thanks to the kind people who left reviews! Effectively you are why this chapter got done as soon as it did, even though I was busy you guys are why I worked so hard to get this next chapter done! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Seventeen**

Rrriiinngg…. Rrriiinngg…. Rrriiinngg….

Cracking one of my eyes open I did my best to telepathically smash the ringing menace with no such luck. The background noise of the shower was still going which meant no one else was going to answer the phone. DAMN. Crawling out from under the blankets, I carefully raised myself off the couch and snatched the cordless phone up.

"HELLO?" I snapped as I drowsily flopped back down onto the couch.

There was a long pause on the other end only adding to my irritation. "….. Um excuse me? May I ask whom I'm speaking to?" asked a deep male voice.

"I don't know, can you?" whacking my head I sighed heavy heartedly. "I'm sorry that was very uncalled for!"

I could hear him chuckling away, "It's quite alright. Ma'am, is Brittany there?"

"Why yes, she is but she's in the shower. May I ask who's calling?" I inquired as I snuggled back into my pilfered blanket that I had stolen off Brits bed the previous night.

"My name's Eric. I.."

"Let me guess, you're her hot boyfriend that she's kept secret all this time and that's why she doesn't have a life?" Laughing as I heard the shower turn off. "HEY, BRIT! YOUR SECRET LOVER, ERIC, IS ON THE PHONE!"

"Eric…? You better check yourself before you reck your self sister!" she poked her head out of the bathroom. "That's my flipping brother, you retard!"

Holding the phone away from my head I stared at it a moment. 'Hu? I didn't know she had a brother… Eric, I'm sorry…"

He burst into a laughing fit, "It's perfectly fine." [chuckle, chuckle] "So, are you a friend of my sister's?"

"Yeah, my name's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi! There were some complications the other night so your sister let me stay with her. She's a wonderful girl, that sister of yours."

"That's great! I was really starting to worry! She hasn't been the same since-"

Brit plucked the phone out of my hand with one hand and used the other hand to secure the towel around her slim body. "What do you want, butthead?" I faintly heard him respond something about doing his weekly checking up and something about being happy I was around. "You worry too much and I'm not obsessed! In fact, K-Dawg and I plan on having a complete girl's night of doing nothing," she turned and winked at me. "Right, girl?"

Something in me at that instant seamed to instantly lighten. "Right!"

Brit continued, "So, as you can see, with our busy schedule, Kagome and I have no time to sit and chat with the likes of you. You got that, Marine," she paused as she listened to his response before giggling took over. "Love you, too, bro! Be safe!" and then she disconnected.

Looking up at her, I smiled. "He sure does love you, that must be really nice to have a brother like that!"

"Its has it's moments, but he's still a pain in the ne-"

BUZZ… BUZZ…. BUZZ…. "I'm sorry!" Digging my cell phone out from my purse, I checked the caller I.D., "Miroku." Sighing, I pressed the end button till the phone powered all the way off. "What were you saying?"

"You sure that's alright, girl?" she asked nodding at my phone.

Plastering a smile on my face I nodded. "Sure it is, so what's the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking we would go work out for a couple hours."

"BBOOO!" I complained. "I'm depressed. Why in the hell would I want to work out?"

"Shut up and let me finish, will you? Anyway, we will work out for a couple hours, rent some really bad movies and order pizza."

"Aaww, work it off so we can put it right back on. I like the way you think, kiddo!"

Before I could go work out, I had to stop by the apartment to get some work out clothes. Plus, the stuff to keep my belly button from getting infected was still in there. I was sitting in the car parked across the street waiting for Sango to leave. Britt and I had arranged to meet up at the gym shortly. Checking the time, it was 9 in the morning which meant Sango should be taking off any minute to go practice with Miroku to make sure they had the moves down for the upcoming ball. In all honesty, I probably should be practicing, too but after the night I had spending time with Bank, it was not on my to do list. I sunk lower in my seat as Sango emerged from the building and hopped in the car before zooming off. Starting the car, I pulled into the parking lot and quickly ran up to the apartment.

Opening the door, I walked in and sighed heavily. The apartment was completely immaculate which was very strange considering Sango hated cleaning and as a general rule left the cleaning to me. There was a note on the table next to a cup filled with my different pills and a bottle of water next to it. Picking up the paper, I read it.

"Don't be an idiot. Take better care of yourself.

~ Sango ~"

Sighing, I took the pills and gulped down the water trying to rid the chalky taste from my mouth. Deep down, I know Sango is only looking out for me. I'm beyond lucky to have someone care for me so much but Sango is my best friend, not my mother… God, not even my mother was ever really my mother…. My shoulders drooped. Speaking of my mother that made me remember, what had gone down with Izayoi? I was horrible to her and apparently I owe my very life to the women… I need to apologize to her soon! However, not this weekend because I've dubbed this my weekend of happy drama freeness!

I had arrived at the gym a little after 9:30. Using the flop key Brit had given me, I quickly went searching for her. I found her hard at work running on a treadmill…. Smiling… there was defiantly something wrong with that child! I must have caught her attention because she waved at me, I waved back then pointed at an exercise bike. She nodded then returned to her faster jogging speed. Pulling my hair up, I sighed. I really hate working out but I suppose it's better then sitting around and doing nothing. Setting my iPod up and securing the ear buds in my ears, I started pumping my legs at a quicker pace then I usually would. I had just reached the fifteen minute mark when someone rudely pulled my ear bud out of my ear.

"HEY!" I stopped peddling and turned to glare at the offender.

"Well, if is isn't my old friend, Kagome No-Last-Name?"

My eyes slightly widened as I stared at the tall male demon with long inky black hair pulled into a ponytail and dark crimson red eyes. "… Naru?"

He nodded his approval. "I'm honored you remembered! I must say, the sweaty 'work out look' is much better on you then the 'broken down suicidal look.' "

Narrowing my eyes a glared at him, "How kind of you to say." I growled through my clenched teeth. 'In all honesty, I would prefer no one seeing me look of either!'

"Well this is a pleasant surprise, though! We haven't seen each other for a couple days and you're neither bruised nor broken. I think this calls for a celebration," he smiled pleasantly at me.

"Thanks but I think that would defeat the purpose of working out."

"How about we celebrate by drinking a completely healthy smoothie?" he inquired as he pointed out the smoothie shop on the other side of the building. "My treat!"

Hhhmm. Stay and work out so I can feel my legs even less or go drink a free smoothie? Choices choices… "That sounds great!" hoping off the bike I used the towel he handed me to wipe my face and neck dry of sweat. Standing in line waiting for our turn, we made small talk.

"What can I get for you?" the guy behind the counter asked us when it was our turn.

"Kagome?" Naru asked pointing to the menu.

"Uumm…" I nervously giggled as I looked over the menu.

"How about a non-fat Low Calorie Strawberry Banana Smoothie? There the next best thing next to a Maui Wowi" Naru offered.

"That sounds wonderful!"

"Two, please!"

After paying for the drinks, we found a empty booth and sat down. There was still that uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach that I just couldn't put my finger on however that wasn't unusual. There was an extended period of time after I was attacked that no one could touch me without me having a freak out session… so maybe this was just left over side affects?

"How is it?"

Cocking my head to the side I smiled. "You were right! It's delicious!"

"So, have you been to the carnival, yet?"

"There's a carnival?"

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

Rrriiinngg…. Rrriiinngg…. Rrriiinngg….

Sighing I stopped typing and answered the phone, "Speak!"

"There's a meeting at town hall in a hour and you will be there, son!"

"Yes, father!" he disconnected and I sighed. It was beneath me to sigh however I seam to be doing it more and more often as of late. 'What could this be about?'

I arrived early but Miroku and his guardian Mushin were already there, sitting in the conference room with my father chatting. Mushin's eyes shifted to me as I entered the room.

"My young lord, Sesshomaru. It's a pleasure to see you, again."

"it's pleasant to see you as well, Mushin" I lied. I detested everything about this situation and everyone involved.

"I hope you're as great a leader as Satoshi was. With a great leader, everyone becomes more prosperous."

"That would require us recognizing his authority and supporting him, Elder Mushin," Jakotsu snapped as he followed Bankotsu and Father Hiro into the room.

"Be silent, boy" Hiro snapped back.

My father waved his hand in a dismissing fashion. "It's quite alright, Hiro. The boy was only speaking the truth. Sesshomaru shall never be truly powerful without everyone backing him. He knows this HOWEVER this is not what I've called this meeting for."

"What is it Sato?" Hiro asked after everyone was seated around the circular table.

"We were worried about the date of their return being moved up however… from the information I've gathered, they may have very well all ready returned."

Miroku's face darkened as he jumped up, "I'll kill him!"

Kagome P.O.V

"Okay, that movie was ssooo bad," Brit managed to get out between her laughing fits. "Right!"

I had my knees pulled up to me chest and was trying to keep from crying. "Yeah, it was pretty bad."

"Do you wanna talk about it, girl?"

"Not particularly."

"… okay, how about I talk then and you listen?" getting up from the couch she went, brought the tea kettle into the living room and refilled our cups with more Chamomile Tea. "I'm a Military brat and was always moving around but my senior year I finally made a true friend, Cassie. I didn't want to lose that so after we graduated, we both entered Tama university. I mean collage was suppose to be the time in your life when you party and have fun."

"Half way through the year, she started to hang out with the wrong crowd, doing stupid things and we ended up fighting. Instead of working it out, I decided I didn't want to deal with it so I worked harder in school and ignored the situation… If Cassie was still alive, I would do anything to change how I handled things. Never take what you have for granted, Kagome. Cassie had really been there for me but when she started making things difficult, I couldn't be bothered. Then her life ended and that was the end of Cassie's story."

"I'm so sorry… does that story have anything to do with your story on M-Kiss and the Knights of Tama?"

Her entire body tensed and slightly shook. "I guess I'm too comfortable with you and these things just stupidly spilt out of me… The official theory of the police is that Cassie overdosed on M-Kiss."

Gently, I pried a little further. "Is it possible that she did..?"

"She called me and we had made plans for that weekend to work through all our issues. No matter how much she drank, she never took drugs so unless someone slipped it to her, she wouldn't have taken it!"

"What's this all have to do with the Knights?" I inquired as I slurped down some more of the warm tea.

"The Knights are who produce and distribute M-Kiss. I just don't have the proof to expose and destroy them, yet." her eyes shimmered with the deep hatred boiling with in her.

"Didn't you say it was dangerous to appose the Knights?"

She chuckled. "Extremely! However, I owe Cassie's parents. I promised them I would find the truth and I will no matter what! I know Onigumo is a member but I'm not sure how involved he is and as much as I hate him, I will keep using him till I can get the information I need. You probably think I'm crazy don't you…?"

Reaching out, I firmly grasped her hands in mine. "I don't think anything of the such and I'm going to help you! So, please don't take all of this burden on yourself! You were the only person since I've come to this stupid school who went out of their way to help me out when the Knights. Marked me, you are my friend and friends help each other. I don't care how childish that sounds!"

I woke up early the next day to the sound of Britt's dumb phone ringing again.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Oh, I take it you ended up staying another night, Kagome?"

The voice coming out of the phone clicked with a name. "Oh, hey, Eric! Yeah, I'm heading home in a while, though. I think Brit's still sleeping, though."

"That's okay. Actually, I have a question to ask you if that's alright?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"How's Brittany doing with things, nowadays?"

"… She's a very hard worker!"

"That's not what I was referring to."

"You're referring to Cassie I take it then…?"

"So she's talked to you about it then… did she tell you Cassie and I where engaged to be married after she finished up collage?"

"No… she didn't mention that. I'm so sorry!"

"She feels like Cassie's death is her fault and that we all blame her for it. I don't but…"

"Britt can't help but feel how she does, Eric. I can promise you, she's not going to be alone any more!"

"That's more then I could ever ask for then. I leave Britt in your hands, then."

Eric and I ended up talking for an hour or so till Britt finally woke up. I left Britt talking to her brother, bid her farewell and headed home. I walked into the apartment and found Sango sitting on the sofa staring at a blank TV.

Setting my purse on the kitchen table, I walked over and sat down next to her startling her out of her daydream. Taking a deep breath, I sighed and turned so I was facing her.

"I'm sorry," Sango and I both said in unison. Staring at each other, we burst out laughing.

"You're a bitch but I love you, Kagome!" Sango yelled.

Hugging Sango tightly I sighed, "and you're a giant uber slut but I love you too, Sango!"

"Where in the world were you the last couple of nights? I was so worried, and I couldn't even get a hold of you because you had your dumb phone off."

"I forgot I turned it off," Pulling back I pulled my cell out of my purse and turned it on. "Damn, how many times did you call and text me?"

"It's all your fault, dummy. Listen, I know I was wrong and overreacted."

"Yes, you were but I was in the wrong too. I have different circumstances then most so I should think a bit more before I do things… But I had so much fun that night! Tell you what, it's a bright beautiful Sunday afternoon, how about we go to the carnival?"

"Carnival…?"

"Yeah, it's open all this week as a part of the Founders' Day celebration. We can invite everyone. Who knows? Maybe a certain someone can ride the Ferris wheel with a certain pervert we all know and love?"

"Eeww, who would want to ride a Ferris wheel with a pervert like Miroku?" she argued blushing bright red.

Bursting out laughing, I hugged her tightly again. "Remember, Sango, no matter how many babies you and Miroku make, you belong to me."

"You're so dumb!"

"So, I'll get a hold of everyone," I checked the time, it was around noon. "hhmm and I'll tell them we should meet up at like 4:30. How's does that sound?"

"Yeah that's great. I'm going to hop in the shower."

I dramatically plugged my nose! "Good, 'cus you stink!"

"Haha, you're hilarious!" she yelled as she disappeared behind her door.

Opening a new text message I selected the contacts I wanted the message sent to, Inu, Miro, Jak, Britt, and Shippo.

"~Going 2 the Carnival today at 4:30, group fun! You in?~ Kag"

A second later by phone buzzed to life.

"~Fuck yes!~ Inu"

I couldn't help but smile, Inu Yasha was defiantly Inu Yasha 24/7

BUZZ BUZZ…

"~are you still mad at me?~ Miro"

"~maybe…~ Kag"

"~then I'm not going *pouts* ~ Miro"

"~ Don't be retarded! ~ Kag"

"~Tell big brother you feel horrible for how you treated him!~ Miro"

"~S.T.U.P.I.D!~ Kag"

"~come on admit you love me -_- ! ~ Miro"

"~ LOL u win I would be lost with out u! ~ Kag"

"~ love you to! See you 4:30 ~ Miro"

Setting the phone down to stretched my arms out.

BUZZ BUZZ…

"~did u make up with Sango? ~ Britt"

"~Roger!~ Kag"

"~I'm glad & ya I'll see you there! ~ Britt"

BUZZ BUZZ…

"~ Of course ! ~ Jak"

"~count me in! ~ Shippo"

I was done with one task, check that off the list. Now, I know it's the cowardly way of doing things but I really wanted to apologize to Izayoi. However, I'm a big chicken and didn't want to see her face to face after storming out like a four year old… Taking a deep breath I dialed her number. On the third ring someone picked up.

"Hello?" it was Izayoi's voice.

"Hello, Mrs. Tashio…It's me, Kagome…"

"Kagome, how many times have I told you? Its Izayoi! Mrs. Tashio was Sato's mom…. Not the most pleasant of women, bless her soul… " she cleared her throat "Moving on, anyway, what can I do for you, darling?"

"I just wanted to call and apologize for my behavior the last time…"

"Bite your tongue, I completely understand!" she sighed heavily. "I should have listened to Keade and waited…"

"I think finding out might have been a good thing… and at least, you were honest with me. I hate being kept in the dark so even if I learned things I didn't want to, knowing the truth is what's most important to me!"

"Well I'm glad then, I was worried you would hate me, now."

"Never!"

"Good," her voice lightened with joy. "Oh and actually I have a favor to ask of you if its not to much of and imposition?"

"What is it?"

"I need someone to take pictures at the Carnival, do you think you could? You would get in for free!"

"Sure!"

We all met up at the Carnival entrance at 4:30 and everyone except for the person taking pictures had to pay to get in. Sometimes life is good!

Inu Yasha whacked my arm, "Stop smirking like an idiot!"

"Hey, now back off !" I pushed him off jokingly. "Okay everyone stand together and look like you're having fun."

Everyone gathered together and posed. Snapping the picture, I couldn't help but laugh as Miroku groped Sango and she turned bright red. Priceless! We went and bought wrist bands so we could ride all day and then headed to the rides. The first ride we rode was the ring of fire. I sat next to Britt and the horrified expression on her face was hilarious!

"SHUT UP!" Britt yelled at me as we got off the ride. "It's not that funny!"

Holding my sides I tried to stop laughing. "But it really was! Bwahah," wiping the tears from the eyes a smiled in apology. "You pick what we ride next!"

"Bumper cars!"

"Bumper cars it is then!"

Britt, Sango, Miroku and I ended up riding the bumper cars during the same time. Really you should have just called it "Ram Miroku as Much as You Can" cars. Sango's car suddenly jerked to the left and rammed the side of my car.

"Oh no, you didn't! " I screamed

She quickly turned the wheel and reversed. "Oh, I think I did!"

Gassing the peddle I sped after her and knocked her into the wall, "REVENGE!"

I rode several other rides before deciding it was probably time I take some more pics. Britt and Sango were thirsty so they took off to get drinks. Miroku and Inu Yasha were determined to wait in line to ride the Kamikaze. Jakotsue and Shippo decided to take a break from the rides and accompanied me to take pictures.

We walked over to the game booths and I took pictures of people playing various games. A couple of kids who were proudly showing their parents the giant Sponge Bob they had won. Silently, I slipped away from the guys. I walked over to a booth selling cloths and looked at the bulletin board that was posted at the entrance. It was a sign up sheet. The sun was already starting to set.

A drag queen poked her head out and skeptically looked me over. "Honey, do you really think you have what it takes to compete in a fashion show competition? This isn't kid stuff. This is for real, lil honey!"

"I don't," digging in my purse I fished out a pen. "but I know someone who does!"

"Where did you disappear to!" Jak asked

I smiled innocently. "Who knows!" giggling I looped my arms through Jak's and Shippo's arms. "Come on, I want to ride the Ferris wheel." While we were waiting in line Miroku showed up and joined us in line. "Where's Inu?"

Miroku laughed, "The bottomless pit said that he was going to die if he didn't get some ramen in his system."

All of us burst out laughing. The Ferris Wheel stopped and let some people off and then loaded the next chunk of people to go around. There was only one couple in front of us now which meant we would be us in the next round. BUZZ… BUZZ both Miroku and Jakotsu checked their phones.

"Shit!" Miroku growled snapping his phone shut. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I got to go for a little while. I'll try to be back soon!"

"Shippo, watch over Kagome and make sure she doesn't get into trouble," Jak ordered as he closed his phone and kissed my cheek.

"Wait both of you have to go?… Is something wrong?" grabbing a hold of Jak's sleeve, I tugged on it. "HEY!"

He smiled gently at me. "Everything is fine, It's just some family business I must attend to is all. I'll be back shortly!"

"Hey, lady are you getting on or not?" the guy working the Ferris Wheel hollered. "Move it."

Blinking I shook my head clear. "Yeah!" he grabbed my hand, pushed me into the seat and pushed the bar down. Shippo stood there in shock staring at me. "Hey, what the hell!"

"Kagome, is it really all that unpleasant to have to share a car with me?"

"What!" I turned and realized there was a person sitting next to me leisurely stretched out. His long inky black hear was hanging loose and his dark crimson red eyes securely hid behind his expensive looking shades. "Naru?"

"Correct!" he pulled up his sleeve and checked his watch the looked like it cost more then Aunt Keade's house did. "That man was rather rude. If you like, I can have a little chat with him later!"

"What…?" I asked confused not quite understand how things had turned out like this. "What are you doing here, Naru?"

"Well, I assume the same thing as you!" he fixed his sleeve. "Here, I was happily going to my favorite ride and get to see the fantastic sun set when you were pushed on top of me."

My cheeks reddened, "I'm sorry!"

He smirked and patted my head. "It's all right, Kagome. So, what are you doing all by yourself?"

I held up my camera, "I'm taking pictures for Izayoi Tashio who's running the Founders' Day celebration's this year and I'm not alone I'm here with a group of friends, actually. Oh, when we get down, I'll have to introduce you to them!"

"That sounds very interesting," he lightly chuckled. "So where are these friends of yours?"

From the position I was at now on the Ferris wheel, I could almost see the whole park. "I don't know…" the Wheel kept turning and I saw a large group gathered together and silver hair caught me eye. Inu Yasha? No, that wasn't right. Inu was dressed differently. What in the world was Sesshomaru doing at a Carnival? I couldn't quite make out who was with him. Taking my camera, I zoomed in and was very confused. Why where Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku, Bankotsu and Jakotsu all together with several other people I didn't know? My finger slipped and the flash went off slightly blinding me.

"Is that the group you're here with?" he asked stretching his arms out.

"No… but a couple of them are."

"Why do you sound so surprised? I wonder…" leaning over he looked at the picture I had taken. "they don't get along or something?"

"Not really…"

"Interesting. So what's a group of guys, who don't get along, doing meeting up like that I wonder? It looks important whatever it is."

"Yeah…"

The Ferris Wheel came to a stop and Naru helped me out of the car as I glared at the carny. Shippo visibly relaxed when he saw me, ran up to me and hugged me. Reaching up I ruffled his hair. "It's all good Shippo. Oh yeah, Shippo, this is Naru."

Shippo eyed him wearily, "Nice to meet you."

Naru held out his hand to Shippo, "It's nice to meet you, as well," Shippo had taken the offered hand and Naru tightened his hold slightly. "Shippo, was it?" he released Shippo's hand and turned to face me. "It was enchanting as always Kagome," he dug in his pocket and pulled out a cherry flavored sucker and handed it to me. "Remember, Kagome to celebrate new beginnings," and with that he was gone.

Shippo bristled as he passed him by. "I don't like him, Kagome. I don't like him at all, and the guys aren't going to like me letting him be near you!"

I tossed the sucker in the trash. "I don't care about that right now, Shippo!" I turned so face him. "Have you looked into the website I asked you to?"

"Not yet, why?"

"Because I want you to crack it, and I want anything and everything you can learn about the Knights of Tama from it!"

"Consider it done!"

"-and Shippo."

"Yes?"

I grabbed a hold of his shoulders, "Make sure you don't talk to anyone about this except me!"

"Even from the guys?"

"Especially from the guys!"


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note:

Sooo I want to say a big thanks to one of my best buddy's Rami for editing this chapter so I could get it out to you guys! And thanks for sticking with me even tho its been such a long time since my last chapter. But never worry this is far from over and I still have a lot left to give you guys! And I know this is random but even tho its been hard getting time to work on this chapter when I go back and look at the reviews my loyal fans have left me such amazing reviews such as Bird Kiss11, Loves Depp, JayceeJade, Eyrneshea52o and princess serenity it makes me want to make the time! And I'm already a couple pages into the next chapter so as always… stay tuned and I hope you love the chapter as much as I loved writing it!

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Are you even fucking trying?" Inu Yasha let go of my hand mid dance step and walked away to get a drink of water. "You were doing so well. Why the hell are you worse than when we started!"

"I have a lot on my mind, JEEZ." Using the hair tie around my wrist I pulled my massive amount of hair up into a bun. "And I'm not THAT bad…."

Turning he stared at me with a dumb founded expression. "The dance for the closing ceremony is only a couple days away, you know that right?"

"Good lord all right. I'll give it another try."

"No! Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try."

"You ripped that off from Yoda!" After snatching the bottle of water out of his hands I took a gulp. "Nerd!"

"Who was is again that made me watch it to the point I have it memorized… Oh wait it was you!" He retorted as he stanched it back and sat it on the floor, before he walked back out to the middle of the dance floor.

"You lucky dog you!" I mocked as I followed him.

"Again!" He demanded.

We practiced for another couple hours before my cell phone went off. Inu Yasha gave up and left me saying he needed a shower. This worked out well considering I didn't want nor need the demon hearing listening in on my conversation.

Taking a deep breath I tried composing myself before I clicked the talk button. "What's up Shippo? Did you get the picture blown up?"

"Yah, I actually figured out what program I need to help speed up cracking into the system was. I just had to run back to my dorm to get it." There was a long pause as he started hacking.

"Are you alright?"

"Yah… Sorry about that; I choked on some food. I'm heading back to the apartment, are you home?"

"No. I just finished up practice at Inu's parents house, and he's my ride home."

"I can come pick you up."

"That would be awesome Shippo! I'll meet you outside then!"

"Kay see-ya in alil while then!" With that the call was disconnected. I walked up the stairs to Inu's old bedroom. He was already in the shower. Inu Yasha's actual bedroom compared to the bedroom at Miroku's grandfather's house, or the room at his and Miroku's apartment was completely different. This room was clean and very hotel like. The only personal thing I could find that was actually Inu Yasha's was his guitar hidden under his bed. Listening closely I made sure he was still in the shower before pulling it out of its hiding place. Miroku had helped me buy it for Inu Yasha on his 16 birthday. I knew nothing about guitars but Miroku had sworn this was the best. Turning it over I lightly ran my fingers over the engraving on the back side. 'Forever and always!' it was my promise to always be there for him. I gently plucked a cord and a tear ran down my face.

"_WHAT THE FUCK?" My eye's burned with hatred as I watched Bankotsu pry all 5'2" of Brittany Fisher's whorish body off of his. "I put this whole surprise birthday together for you and this is how you say thanks?" I yelled it as loud as I could part to make sure he could hear me over the club music that was spilling out of the speakers we had set up around the outside patio area of Miroku's grandpa's house. Yet mainly I was just fucking pissed._

"_Ya know what Kagome? I've waited a long time. I've been as patient as I can be BUT there's a point where you need to stop being all emotionally damaged over your mother." He took another long swig of his beer. "I don't think I can do this anymore!"_

"_Yah!" Brittany's green eye's shined with joy. "Just get over it already it's really pathetic. Always so damn, boohoo my druggy whore mother all the sudden up and died. It was like forever ago! Just go play with one of your other boy toys." She conclude dismissively._

"_She sorta has a point." Bankotsu agreed as his words slightly started to slur together. _

"_It's been half a year…" My heart was shattering. I hadn't even wanted to go out with Bank in the first place. After he finally got me to agree I gradually started caring for him… And this is what I get for it. "I was NEVER unfaithful to you! And if you're so insecure that you can't even understand that I just happen to have guys that are strictly friends then your an… an IDIOT!" _

_Brittany ran her hands thro his hair. "Has she even ever told you that she's loved you?"_

"_Never." He purred against her._

"_Has she ever made love to you?"_

"_Not ever, not like we have~" _

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Jakotsu was at my side as soon as the first tear slid down my face. "Bankotsu I know you are stupid, but if you're truly dumb enough to trade in a diamond for a Cubic Zirconia then you are truly mentally retarded."_

"_Aaww don't be so pissed~" Bank drunkenly giggled. "Just cus I stole another beloved toy you couldn't keep."_

_The next thing I knew the brothers where on top of each other. Claws and teeth flashed as they attacked each other._

"_And now…" I took a big gulp of air to steady myself. "I'M DONE!" Turning around I walked as fast as I could the opposite direction. I couldn't take any more. It was just too much. Looking for anyone to calm me down I spotted Miroku and Sango in a corner brushing up on their, "French." This was before Miroku started mentally undressing someone else nearby, then all hell broke loose. "No help there..." Moving on I saw Inu Yasha and ran to him. "INU!"_

_He was sitting in a chair playing his guitar and singing; using his best pick up tricks on an much older woman. Who was giving Inu Yasha's lil boys a message with her foot thro his pants. 'FOR REAL?'_

"_Inu Yasha I need to talk to you!" I wiped away a couple stray tears as I tried to get his attention. "INU YASHA!"_

_His golden eye's turned to glared at me. "DUDE! What the hell? I'm busy!"_

"_I wish I never would have bought you that fucking guitar you man whore!" I ran as fast as I could. All I could think about was getting home. I was crying too much and the pain in my chest just hurt too much that I never even noticed someone was there until it was too late._

"Kags?" Inu Yasha popped his head out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. "What are you doing?"

I gasped "S-Sorry." My voice slightly quivered as I put the guitar down. That had been the last time Inu Yasha had ever played it since what happened after I had left the party. "Umm Shippo is going to pick me up… So I'll see you later, have a good night!"

I took the stairs two at a time and crashed into none other than, Sesshomaru. He had just come around the corner. His scent washed over me sending cracks along my heart. "Get a fricken seeing-eye dog if you're so darn blind!"

Izayoi appeared at my side and hovered over me. "KAGOME? Are you alright honey?"

No, no I was not alright. My heart was going into spasms. I wasn't sure if it was from smacking into the ice lord himself, or from the fall. "Yah, I'm fine!" I gave my best fake smile before I jumped up and brushed myself off. It took a lot of effort to make sure my traitorous eyes didn't stray to the evil person standing to close for comfort. "Tell Inu 'thanks' for me. I'm going to go wait for Shippo outside. Bye Izayoi good seeing you!" With that I booked it out as fast as my chicken-self could go!

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

"That was odd…" Izayoi watched Kagome disappear out the door. "Did you do something mean to her again Sesshomaru?"

Raising my eye brow I stared at Kagome as she ran out the door. Her innate ability to mask her scent didn't seem to be working. All of her turbulent emotions lingered in the air. Blinking I snapped my eye's back to Izayoi "What is it that you think I did exactly?"

"Well I'm assuming you did something ass face" Inu Yasha snarled as he came down the stairs. "Bye ma. I'm heading out." He stopped and kissed Izayoi's cheek before taking off out the door.

She pouted as the door slammed shut. "I was hoping they would have had dinner with us…"

My eye's softened. "Next time!"

Her face light up. "You're right let's eat!"

Dinner was lit and cooked to perfection. The chef might be a lowly human but even I, Lord Sesshomaru would have to give credit where it's due. By the way Izayoi was dragging this dinner out; I presume the dinner was nothing more than a pretext to having something that she would consider a meaningful conversation.

"Sesshomaru, I've known you since the day you were born." She sighed shaking her head to clear the painful memories. "I've tried to give you all the love that… Well that the other people surrounding you are just too caught in their own circumstances to give you but… Have you ever loved someone?" She smiled at me brightly as she sipped more off her wine.

I raised an eyebrow at this. "Love is a human emotion that I have no time for. However if you're asking if I've ever had intercourse; I would think you of all people should know the answer to that question." Swishing the wine in my glass I watched the wine slush back and forth "Why do you ask?"

She sighed and pinched the ridge of her nose. "The sins of the father or in this case the father, the mother and their fathers before them are not the sons…."

"I'm tiring of your games!" Izayoi is many things, most people stupidly thing she's a harmless little mouse. They have no idea how ruthlessly protective she is of those she cares for.

"You are my son by all rights except by blood god damn it!" She slammed her glass down. "And I'm truly terrified that this wall you have been forced to build around yourself since you were born to protect your self will ultimately leave you alone and miserable; leaving you to repeat the process with yet another generation!"

"Come now. You know I could have my pick of who ever I wanted." I scoffed "I'm only alone because I choose it, its peaceful. However if it would put your mind at ease I suppose I could try being more serious with Kagura"

"That is most defiantly NOT what I want!"

"Then what is it you are fishing at woman?"

"I want you to stop being afraid you're not good enough or that you're going to corrupt something pure. I want you to cut the crap and TRULLY let yourself love someone."

**Kagome's P.O.V**

Flinging the door open I rushed into the apartment. In seconds I had the picture of the large group of people tacked to the wall for closer inspection. There was clearly something going on with the group, being all clustered together like that. Some of them I could recognize without a doubt. I could see Sesshomaru's cold stoic face amongst the group appearing even more disinterested than usual. Then there was Koga glaring at Sesshomaru… Yep that was Koga alright. Bankotsu was talking to Jakotsu in the picture. Even though Miroku's face was obscured from view because he was hidden behind Jakotsu his arm was around one of the other guys there. That damn shiny silver watch I had given him shone like a bright beacon announcing that is was him for a fact.

"Kagome for future reference please don't jump out of the car before its even stopped moving!" Shippo panted as he walked into the apartment.

Taping my finger against my chin I stared even harder at the picture. "What would Sesshomaru, Koga , Miro, Bank and Jak be doing in a large group…? Hanging out?" I shook my head. "The only time they where anywhere near each other was when their family's where forcing them, so what could it be?"

"It's common knowledge that Tashio, Hoshi, Wolf and the Banryu brothers hate each other. In fact until I became friends with you I had never seen them even act nicely toward each other. They'd openly attack each other on campus… It's scary actually."

Something in my mind clicked as I turned my bag upside down spilling the contents on the kitchen table. "Repeat that again!"

He blinked at me confused. "You mean it being common knowledge tha.."

"NOT THAT!" I found this piece of paper I had tossed in there and unfolded it. "Banryu, Hoshi, and Tashio…" A wicked smiled appeared on my lips as the names with the special markings in the book started to make more since. "But who the heck is Kuro?"

"Onigumo Kuro?"

My eye's about popped out of my head. "No friggen way… Shippo is there any way you can pull up are school enrolment list?"

He looked at me wearily. "Yes… why?"

"I need you to pull up any one with the last name's Blake, Kay, Lee, or Night"

He stared at me for a moment as if I'd gone crazy. "For real?"

"YES!" I huffed in annoyance. Shippo pulled his laptop out from under my sofa and started feverishly taping away on the keyboard before his face grew serious and his shoulders hunched.

I peaked over his shoulder. "What is it, something good? Something bad?"

"There are triggers attached to the names when I try to look them up…"

I asked in confusion as his fingers danced along the keys again. "And that means…what?"

"That means someone is watching for people who are trying to look up these names…" He turned and stared at me. "I think you might actually be on to something…"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYING!" Sighing I crossed my arms "But now what we need is indisputable proof, so that I can get what I need."

Shippo set his laptop down on the coffee table and turned to look at me. "Kagome… you have been beyond generous to me… You let me sleep here; you look out for me… Your probably one of the best friends I've ever had. You know I don't care about helping you with anything you need me to, but… If you find out that Miroku, Jakotsu or any of the other guys are really part of the Knights, what are you going to do about it…? They're your friends and my friends now too…"

Shippo's face fell as he asked me that question. Showing just how torn he was. Maybe asking him to do this wasn't fair… But then again IF Brit's friend really was killed by M-Kiss and not just overdosed like everyone was lead to believe, then that wasn't fair either. If it turns out that it was tied to the Knights it wasn't fair that the people responsible behind it weren't being held responsible. Just like if some bastard Irish activists blew up a bus full of innocent people. It doesn't make him innocent if it was blamed on a freak accident, or if you knew about it and just move you and your unborn child out of danger…

"Right is right Shippo" I sighed "But I promise you when we get the information and proof of who is a Knight, I'll hand it to the wronged party and let them take it from there. No one besides me even has to know you where involved if this somehow gets dirty."

He slightly glared at me. "If I don't help you, you're just going to keep digging on your own any ways, aren't you?""Of course." I grinned "So how do we go about getting the evidence? They apparently stage fights in school to make it appear they hate each other. None of them will so much as mention the Knights to me besides that there dangerous and I need to stay away."

He finally stopped his glairing and shook his head. "Best guess… bugs."

"WHERE?" Swiveling around I searched for the bugs he had just mentioned. My skin crawled at the very idea there where disgusting bugs in my apartment!

"NOT THOSE KIND!" He held his sides as he tried to stop laughing. "I'm talking about listening devices; the kind we would have to plant into their cell phones."

"It's not that fricken funny!" I angrily fumed. "And besides why can't you just do it through your computer, I've seen it done before on TV."

"I've already tried… This would appear one of the few times that damn Hiten was able to outdo me… I can't break through the firewalls he has set up around each fricken cell phone. I've done it but all I can hear coming from their phones is static."

"Isn't that proof enough if all of there is the same?"

"Ssoo.. Where just going to tell the nice authorities that I cracked into the cell towers to try and illegally tap some peoples cell phones but I can't so they must be connected?"

"Right… So where do I come into this plan?" I asked.

"You my dear friend are going to be both the bait… And the distraction!"


End file.
